X Marks His Spot
by sofiaskylar
Summary: X is a different character, probably one of those unnamed hero that brought into world to fight Demon King. He is virgin. But it will change soon...
1. Chapter 1

It was windy lately. X had just finished his long nap from an inn.

For a mere adventurer like him, slaying big monster alone was suicide. Therefore, he'd like to lay off for a while. While he was at it, some drinks sufficed.

But he did not came out of inn, nor lazing out with no money. Not long before, he did some quests, and with the help of certain alchemist, he came back Axel with gold worth a certain adventurer in Axel.

"Time for some sauces," he told himself again before heading to the guild hall. His intention was not for quests.

He just want to have some fun.

Before entering guild hall, something peculiar made him stop halfway.

Even in cold post-winter, someone actually can sleep at pavement with a bottle on right hand and snoring loudly with drool.

Her blue hair plus was evident that only she had that kind of hair amongst all people of Axel, plus few other cities and villages he had been going to recently.

Yes. This is Aqua, the one they called as the most powerful arch-priest in Axel. Together with that Arch Wizard and Crusader, the three of them belong to one particular team led by an adventurer named…

"Not enough… This is not enough!"

X wanted to leave her be, knowing he would gain nothing but trouble if he kept gawking on this drunkard. But as soon as he turn around and go, a hand reached to his cloth and he was locked.

It's the self-proclaimed goddess of certain weird cult!

"I want more of those stuffs! Do you think this is enough?"

Aqua, the arch priest that he had heard of, was mumbling. By the looks of her dilated eyes and fuzzy movement, plus not so strong grip over his shirt, the drink she held was not enough.

"Umm…" X wanted to say something but…

"No excuses! I want it now!" Aqua shouted at him.

"I'm not Kazuma Satou, and would you please let me go?" X begged of her.

It was true that despite her and her team's achievement of having defeated a lot of Demon King General, they are weird.

If can, he wished he does not want to be in trouble with these lot of them, especially when the leader of this team was known to be most savage of all. Possibly, the whole nation.

And so he decided to do what's best of him.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't wanna! Don't! I'll do anything for you!"

Aqua turned desperate and held him even longer. X cannot hold on much longer.

"Damn it Kazuma Satou!"

X grunted in monologue.

By the time the struggle began, everyone had their eyes set on him. His effort to free himself intensified.

But the arch priest wouldn't say no for an answer.

"Geez, what would it take for me to get the best drink from you?" Aqua, mixing with tears, started asking X.

He ignored her and kept pulling her hands off him. "I don't want to get in trouble!" he cried.

"I'll do anything! Please!"

"I don't want to die by your boss!"

Both of them started to cry, but their reason was different.

"Kazuma doesn't want to give me any more money, and he wanted me to pay him after I break his toy! Now, I got no money to buy booze!"

Her cries were louder than him. People turned blind eye of him, doing things as if this scene never happened.

As her grip strengthened, X looked at her. The eyes were glowing blue, and full of tears. Her mouth spewed off nauseous smell. Alcohol really did changed this person, and she stinks!

"Even if I wanted to, what could I possibly get from you?"

"Anything! Just tell me anything you want, and I will do it!"

X is a male adventurer with great effluent on alchemy. He wasn't originally from this world.

He died in a certain incident in Panama. He was a good man with PhD, and bad people took him for work in certain illegal drug production center.

The Americans got wind of this and stormed it all. He was not lucky enough to run away from inevitable crossfire between two nations.

And that's how he got here. Like that all other adventurers, he came here with deep knowledge of chemistry and sometimes played a bit further from ethics to alchemy.

He came into this world with a tome. The tome was not ordinary textbook. It was tome, filled with recipe for various purpose.

Coincidently, he had just finished dealing with certain unscrupulous lord that wanted him to make a potion that makes women 'fall in love in sight and withstand a steamy night'.

He searched for ingredients in various places, but as he traveled back to Axel, he couldn't find the lord.

News got around Axel that the lord he was looking for disappeared, and finally the contract voided. No rewards for that. Just ingredients.

For someone who always want to dabble more on mysterious art of alchemy, he spent nights in inn trying create the potion even though no requests from anyone. He completed it, but yet to see its effect.

Big chance came to him, in form of someone who was so desperate for drinks that she ended up lying at pavement.

As the arch priest bellowed pitifully, wide smile came over him.

"I could use your help."

"Yes, anything! Just tell me what to do!"

"If so, please come with me into that inn."

He decided to take a detour. As he pointed his finger to certain inn, his right hand shake a small vial containing colorless liquid.

And so the two of them walked into the inn, settling down at a table.

"Kazuma never gave you money?" he asked.

"Yes! That damn NEET. Always taking pride of having all those riches by himself! He had no idea how extended my help all these times just to make sure him and those other two children not lost in the wilderness."

The barmaid arrived with a hug mug of drink X wished never drink. But Aqua was the one who chug it.

The arch priest simply gulp it all. Damn son, he murmured in awe.

The arch priest of Axel Cult finished that whole thing within seconds. And it would take him more to even give a few sips of it.

"So, what's your heart desire? What can I do for kind and generous soul like you?" Aqua's face became flushed red. She requested a strong drink after all.

He had been waiting for this. Lucky for him, the self-proclaimed goddess did not see him slipping something into another mug that was supposed to be given for him by the barmaid.

"I will tell you that later. For now, please. Have mine."

He said with warm smile.

Aqua looked to the mug before her. "Really?" she asked.

"If you want to…"

Before he could finish, the arch priest quickly flashed off the drink and chug it.

His mind yelled out 'yes', and she didn't hear it.

"Don't mind me. I'm a heavy drinker!" Aqua proclaimed loudly.

X looked around him. The crowds did not tend to her. Maybe it was too common for them.

As she happily waltzed the inn, suddenly she dropped down to floor.

That's when everyone turned their eyes upon her.

"Is she fainted?"

"Nah, she's sleeping. But she'll drink again."

Not long after, the people resumed their drunken moment again, ignoring the one who suddenly took a nap in front of the hearth. X walked to Aqua, grabbing her shoulder.

"So what's the result anyway?" he thought as he dragged her across the floor to his rented room.

As the door locked, he stood before the arch priest.

She was not sleeping.

Rather than that, she was fully awake, and gazed at him.

"Let's do it!"

The arch priest impatiently asked him too.

Excitement came to him.

So the potion really does work. Even an arch priest specializing in curing curses of certain crusader cannot match the effect of this phial.

Heaven Devil. A strange name written in one particular page of his tome. Inside it was a handful of substances that deemed impossible to find around vicinity of Axel, nor the nation.

The unscrupulous lord wanted him to make one, and he promised him handsome reward. And so he traveled and faced the evils faraway from comfort zone.

Looks like I am going to make more soon.

Said a man who had been virgin all his life, even beyond death.

It is said in description that not even the holiest goddess can withstand its effect. Once taken, it's permanent.

As someone who worked a lot of effort just to get all those ingredients, he wouldn't take no for temporary effect.

The arch priest laid on bed, clothes off.

Her bosom sprung before him.

X inevitably revealed his inner form, ready to say bon voyage to his virginity.

"This is my first time. So…" he said with flustered face.

The arch priest was unfazed. Gladly, she reached to him, grabbed hold an increasingly swelled mast below his navel, and said "Don't worry. Let me teach you how to do it."

Her voice stunned him.

Her blue hair was very close to him. Strands of them swished to his exposed skin. Her breath was warm, and it's targeted to one particular spot.

Aqua placed that meat stick into her mouth. One swoop, and it's all inside her mouth.

And the warm hearth gotten him even further.

He moaned softly.

Her eyes moved to him, and noticed him having a good time.

"Feeling good?" her voice was unclear, thanks to something inside her mouth.

"Please… Please continue," he said with bated breath. He couldn't go any warmer.

"Let Goddess Aqua pleasure you," said Aqua before her mouth continuously going up and down.

With her tongue kept going places, he couldn't stop shaking. His hip swayed a bit.

It was just too good.

Damn, it's too good!

He could not take any longer,

And so he placed both hands to her head, pushing it downward.

The sound of something gushing made his hip moving forward a bit.

The climax.

Her little squeal when suddenly gone rough with her.

Aqua pulled off from it, white stuffs dripped a little from side of her lips.

And she gazed to him.

"Delicious," she said with nothing but blank eye.

Damn, the arch priest is now completely under my command, and that potion works too well!

It was just one drop into that mug. Who would've known all those fights on monsters and dungeons really worth it?

He noticed her sitting before his stuff, and smiled deviously.

"It's hard again," she complimented.

"It can't be helped. You are so beautiful."

With a little force, the arch priest who had been sitting between his wide open legs decided to push him. His back landed on mattress. The woman's hands stuck beside his head side by side.

As he looked to her eyes, it was the eyes that say 'no more, I don't care.'

Her breath was harder.

Her smile along with some of his semen still outside the mouth showed resilience.

"I think we should call it a day and…"

"And sleep? Oh come on, we'd just get into best part!"

Her lower thigh, still wrapped with boots, was pressed hardly on the mattress. He could feel the whole mattress converged by little.

"Come, lamb of Axis."

Urgh, what the hell…

Her hand reach that thing, correctly position it to the right place.

Only the boots and socks still intact. Anything else was gone. Not even her divine raiment. Her nether region exposed, and currently right top of his thing. It's oozing out stuffs.

X looked at it and couldn't helped but excited.

Without warning, the arch priest dived her body down into depth of pleasure.

Every part of his thing was once again gone.

He felt sensation of having it wrapped by something even better than oral cavity.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," her moan became even naughtier.

She did not play it slow and steady. Arch priest simply pushed it right in. Her scream of the heart was evident.

He did screamed too, but nothing compared to this one's flight.

"I'll start moving, okay?" she offered herself.

As such, she humped, humped and humped.

X looked to her hips. All these times, he had been wondering of something.

Is she wearing panties?

He was virgin and busy with his chemicals all these times, but he did meet this one a few times in random places in Axel. Maybe everyone else will also notice it anyway. Most of them were not lecherous, but they did notice there's nothing covered down there.

Maybe I was just overthinking. Whatever, now I get to see her big butt, he said victoriously.

Accompanied by her excited moan, X's arms were free, spread across the bed. As inexperienced player, he let the mistress handle everything.

Her humps slowed a bit, but the effect remained the same. Hell, it gotten even better.

Aqua bent down to him, launching offensive.

Their lips met, and so as their tongue.

Soon, his arms wrapped around her again. Their bodies were so close. The humping continued until they both changed side. This time, Aqua was on bed, and the man's butt exposed to light. His reddish butt moved up and fro, like punching a punching bag.

But he punched it with his penis.

His mighty warfare made Aqua's sound hoarser. Her voice was unclear, because her tongue still busy with his.

The kiss stopped abruptly, for X had something to say.

"I'm going to cum."

"Go on. Cum inside me. A lots of it!"

Her excited voice anticipated his response.

After too much backing his butt for long, finally it came to rest.

He shoved the hardest force ever, driven with too much pressure that his thing was about to blow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her scream was divinely.

Cum flowed off the shaft, and she still sat above him.

"Ara ara, it's still hard!"

She told him.

"It's not enough," he answered.

"Leave it to Aqua-sama, the goddess of water!" she excitedly informed him. "Ah, but this time, can I lay on bed this time?"

"Sure, no problem."

Sitting on the bed, he placed the stick into the shaft again.

Aqua was lying on bed, both legs wide open for him to continue.

Thirty minutes later…

The two of them were horse limped.

"This is really new experience," X told her.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You handled it really well, I thought I was in heaven with goddess Aqua."

"I am goddess," she giggled.

Her giggle did not convince him.

"Well then," he rose up from the bed and started to crawl out. "I think we enjoyed wee little bit of time."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you back to Kazuma."

Despite having so fun by defiling this arch priest, playtime's over.

But his hand got tucked in.

It was from Aqua.

"Umm… Aqua-san?"

"Can I… sleep with you tonight?"

Aqua said to him while her eyes averted from him.

Covering half her face with blanket, she said "I… I want to cuddle with you."

Such gaze. So irresistible, even for the man who had just graduated from virginity.

Such subtle move made him mast swell once more!

And he made a dive like a dive master from above.

"Death from above!" he shouted heavenly.

The day was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

He started out as a humble adventurer in Axel.

His gift was alchemy. Before he came here, he was very good in chemistry, he can mumble out hard-to-pronounce chemical formula after sipping certain drug.

… And lived long enough to see American busting the factory and opened fire.

And now he's in other world, wearing Middle Age clothing and sleeping in different inn every night.

He had just sent Aqua back to her owner. Apparently, the owner was desperate looking for her.

There she was, pouting her mouth as she sees him walking about.

Nevertheless, he reckoned he will not meet her in any time's moment.

Still got quests to complete, X walked to guild hall for same purpose as everybody else.

He took one particular post and was about to head off.

But another tuck on his shirt set him off. As he turned around, it's another lady with a bit of revealing clothes.

Her black hair and red eyes were prominent and one of a kind. Her breasts were stuck out front, and its end covered.

He knew this one. Wait, isn't that one supposed to be shorter and less…

"I… I want to take that… quest!"

X took one look to that poster he just torn off the post. Then he looked back on her.

"Do you want to take this quest too?" he asked.

Without words, she shook her head.

He remembered the smaller one with her powerful ballistic power. It's like nuclear bomb.

Crimson Magic Clan.

Their weird names and fifth grade syndrome were affront to their true capability.

As reports go on, their village clashed with Demon King. The village won hard against their forces. No casualty at all. One sided massacre in form of destructive magic coming from the villages most people regard as 'maniac'.

He was not profound in arcane art, but he could feel it. This girl must be also as same as that little one.

"I suppose I could use some backups," he informed his intention of having her tag along.

The girl's crimson eyes glowed. "Really? Thank you so much!" her expression lighted. "I'll do my best to help!"

Both of them wandered off Axel for one hour. Throughout the journey, this person named Yunyun kept fidgeting.

Her personalities seemed to be off. It's not like what he read in report about Crimson Magic clan.

"They are so weird… Their hand motion to introduce themselves are so embarrassing," Yunyun explained to him while walking.

"But I heard your clan's magic purged a lot of Demon armies, and I heard you're one of those who helped defeating Sylvia, a chimaera who is also a Demon King's General. That's no small feat."

If there's anything he could say about this girl, he couldn't helped but impressed with her various type of magic, in which she demonstrated it a few times before then.

"Really? I thought it was just small matter."

"I don't think so, Yunyun. To be honest, I don't think I would stand a chance against demon king or even his armies."

"May I ask, are you an adventurer?"

"Was. Now I'm an alchemist."

He revealed his conveyor belt. A lot of empty and filled vials strapped at every side of his belt. A sight of this thing made Yunyun said "Wow! Amazing!"

Her shoulder shuddered. She looked to one part, and turned to him. "Can you… Do you have a potion that can help me make friends?"

Poor girl.

He thought to himself.

Now he remembered this one. The one named Yunyun, who's popular for wandering Axel alone and people kept ignoring him. Her sense of normality exceeded that small one, but somehow, it's that reason why people don't have any clue of who she is.

"Maybe. I'll try looking for one after we're done with this quest," he replied to her. It was a false hope, though.

Alchemy is mysterious, but he knew already every pages in this tome. None of them showed potion that "helps people make friends".

But who wouldn't say no for someone giving that pitiful face, asking for help?

I guess I could slack some time. Wait…

He remembered Heaven Devil.

Once again, the alchemist's devious smile spread wide.

"Sir?"

His naughty thought broken by soft call coming from Yunyun.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking things."

"Is it about potion of making friends?" she asked.

Damn the girl.

But it's time to make way for better solution.

"I think, I may have created one before."

Their showdown on grassy plain was of great display.

Under the breezy blue sky with little trees, a huge manticore crawled its way, roaring at its opponent.

One had his bracelet laced with metallic thingy. It's like a katar.

Another one had been pressing it hard with lightning magic. The bolt hurt it, but it still stand firm.

Its wings spread wide, and its scorpion barbed tail rattled.

As it about to charge, X pulled off a test tube from his belt and hurled it like hand grenade.

The tube broke on floor, and fume came out.

Pungent smell coming from that tube made it spin aimlessly.

"Now's the chance!" he shouted to Yunyun.

"Yes! Light of saber!"

Her lightning strike hit critical part, and the manticore split off.

Wiping off sweat, he showed her a thumb.

"Good job!"

"Hehehe, thank you very much," her smile was so warm, he was about to give second thought of administrating his Heaven Devil.

Don't change your option, he told to himself.

He approached the dead manticore with handkerchief on his mouth, pulling out its fang.

"What're you doing?" Yunyun asked. "Ah, are you planning to make that potion with this ingredient?"

"No. I'm taking this because I like the fang so much."

"Oh," Yunyun replied, sounding disappointed after hearing his real intention.

"Let's go back and call it a day."

It was a lie.

He did want to make something from that fang, but he wouldn't say it to her.

Reflecting to what happened last night, he realized that he does not have high stamina when it comes long term performance.

He pumped out thrice, and he was already on verge of destruction amid fun.

The arch priest was still vigilant, and kept pestering him till he dropped.

Manticore fang, according to tome, had property that enhance 'night battle'.

His purpose of taking killing manticore quest was actually not for nothing.

And so, he spent a few days in a hut not far from Axel, doing scientific stuffs. Crucibles and boiling tubes stood on a small table, and he had to squat and sometimes sitting with legs crossed while doing his work.

One manticore fang was already enough for the whole testing. He should have ripped the whole jaw from it, because he had ran out of materials.

He needed more manticore fangs. He already exhausted one for a few failed attempts.

This brought him off to distant part outside Axel, where according to people, manticores frequently go around this place.

Armed with sharp blade materialized from liquid iron, X faced manticore and came back completely banged up. Lucky for him, he knew how to make simple health potion.

And so, the experiment continued, but to no avail.

My professor would be disappointed to see me like this.

He thought to himself.

His desire of humping yet another girl was somehow impeded with this little conquest of his.

He knew he could just get on with it and press the 'night attack', forget about the damn stamina potion.

But he valued performance and virtue of alchemy.

And so, he continued.

Another few days later, he came with nothing but torn off clothes.

He became an object of new sight among populace. Two weeks in seclusion, and his clothes were barely even there.

All accounted to manticores. He ripped some clothes too just to help him carry the mixture. All crucibles of his have broken into pieces because of potent mixture.

Seriously, am I making acid or what?

As he walked shamelessly across the street, something peculiar caught his interest.

The girl with half-exposed breast and red crimson eyes came running for him.

"X!" She called out from front.

It's good to have someone greeting you warmly when you return from long day. Days.

"What happened to you?!" her concerned expression went all over her face.

"I'm fine. It's alright," he replied while trying to block off her arms that tried to observe his tattered clothes.

"I just need some times to recover. Say, Yunyun, we should meet later."

"Sure, no problem. Is this about the potion that I humbly requested for you?"

Once again, her striking, yet very sad request made him thinking.

But it's for all or nothing at all.

His potion must work.

This venture must better work.

But first he needs new clothes.

"I'll come meet you in two hours," he proposed to her, while trying to tuck in his tattered attire.

"O…Okay set! I'll wait here until you come back."

"No, there's no need to wait now. Just do whatever you want, and come to that inn over there in two hours, okay?"

It's the same inn he had moments with a certain priest not long ago.

"Understood. I will come back in two hours. Please, take your time!" Yunyun spoke to him while bowing her head before leaving him off to himself.

"Okay, time to suit up."

His conveyor belt still strapped around his waist. Half of it had white-colored test tubes hung, while another were red-colored ones. These few days were real life-threatening situations for him.

For this reason, this better damn work, he convinced himself before heading to certain raiment store.

There he was, donned with better attire of passers-by. His knapsack was the only adventurer-like thing he had with him. The conveyor belt was out of use for now, kept safely inside this knapsack of his.

It no ordinary knapsack. It has endless storage, thanks to certain magic shop he met long ago. He still used it, even though its quality and durability deteriorate over time of adventuring. It's where he kept his potions and poisons too. Convenience in one go, said that lady shopkeeper.

Post lamps lighted the pavement at night, producing very ambient environment for another 'night battle'. He gripped a potion he dubbed as 'Heaven Devil', wishing whole new different experience beside a priest.

But as he was on go…

"Ah, there you are!"

X changed his course to another, and he saw a blue-haired woman with pink raiment.

Her pace became faster, and so was he, away from her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aqua shouted from afar, but X paid no heed.

In order to keep that night long, the woman demanded too much of drinks. Thanks to that, he showed up in his open air lab with very cheap crucible and alchemical apparatus.

Even his tubes were second hand. Best to steer clear.

But the arch priest got him before he could go any further.

"Umm… Oh hey, Aqua? How're you doing?" X spoke in a hurry.

"I'm doing fine! I've been waiting here for you since a few days ago, but you're not around. Where were you?"

Her tone was very different. She seemed to be like someone who couldn't wait any time longer to meet somebody she hold affection to.

Damn, just how strong this Heaven Devil is anyway?

He could have just dispel the effect and get away with this before his money runs out for alcohol.

Strange enough, arch priest like her is still in this state. It's like Heaven Devil is just too potent.

I guess I should just give her the antidote and scram…

His arms were tucked by her. Aqua, the arch priest of Axis, wrapped her arms around him, and said, "I've been waiting here since a few nights ago. I want to do it again."

He gulped by that verdict.

"That sounds good, but…"

"Really? Oh, I expect you will say that. Hurry and get this heat off me!"

X's eyes were like he was watching a horror movie.

His sight caught on Aqua's underneath. Something's dribbling down from that short skirt.

Holy shit.

With no time to waste, he dragged her hands to other inn at other side of the town. Aqua followed him from behind, having her hand held tightly.

This is way beyond worse!

If Kazuma Satou knew of this, I'll be done.

The man has reportedly used unconventional methods to outdone his objectives. Everybody he defeated were defeated in very strange manner, some were brutal.

If he knew that I had drugged his most important comrade, I'm dead meat!

Not to mention, Yunyun's another crimson friend who would go explosive and will lay waste on me.

That crusader reportedly crack skulls of certain creatures and still can get go despite being beaten by monsters.

These are fates that he should go for.

For now, time to dispel the effect of Heaven Devil!

At last, they reached the inn. In a rush, he tossed a huge of coins to innkeeper and sped off to room before the innkeeper could say a word.

Aqua was still on his stead.

Tossing her off to bed, Aqua's breath intensified.

"Oh my, are you going to go beast on me tonight? I'm fine with that…"

"Stop it!" X pleaded.

He remembered warning part of Heaven Devil page.

Effect can last as long as eternity, as long as the affected still have the urge.

Just how large urges do this arch priest have anyway?

He hurriedly opened his knapsack and offered her a tube containing yellow liquid.

"Oh, a sake?"

"Yes, sake! Just drink it already!"

"Don't mind if I do!" and she went bottoms up.

The antidote he believed to cure even the worst demonic curse, was chugged down in one second. The taste was exactly like normal alcohol.

As it all in, Aqua exhaled, and spew out yellow gas from her mouth.

X looked at her, expecting and wishing something good from that.

He heard loud sniffs, followed by sobs.

"Umm…" he was not sure what's going on.

"Aqua-san?" he asked.

"How long will I have to suffer this?"

He was expecting relief or sober, not tears.

"Umm… Aqua-san? Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong? You say something wrong? Everything is wrong!"

Her banter echoed across the room.

"I am supposed to be up there, lazing on seat! Not here! All of this messes account to that damn NEET!"

"What is going on? Who is this NEET you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kazuma! That guy! He brought me instead of everything else! What is wrong with that guy?!"

"Hey, calm down. I don't understand bits of what're you saying."

"I'm talking about Demon King Conquest! I was once sitting in afterworld, welcoming dead souls coming from Japan. My job was simply giving them a choice of weapon, and with that, they will use it to fight Demon King. That's just it!"

Her stiffened face continued further.

"But damn NEET Kazuma wished to bring me instead of everything else! Why the hell did he picked me? I'm not an item, god damn it!"

X stood there in disbelief, hearing her words.

Wait a minute.

"Aqua-san, could it be that Kazuma Satou is also one of those candidates sent here to defeat the Demon King?"

Her sniffing sound slowed down a bit. "Yes."

X smiled warmly to her.

"So am I."

He told her.

"I was from Earth too. I got into here thanks to certain goddess. My name is X, fellow adventurer who promised to defeat Demon King."

He introduced himself while prostrating before her.

"I always wonder if your immense magic was just coincidences. It appears your power rivals the goddess that sent me here too."

He placed his hand to hers.

"I may never see her again, but it relieves that I wasn't the only who came here for that purpose. I'm glad Kazuma too was one of us."

That's right.

He was lonely all these times.

The day he met his goddess in that room. She was so beautiful. She doesn't have blue hair, like this one.

Come to think of it, this Aqua fellow matched every description of a particular deity those Axis cultists worshipped on.

As someone hailing from other world, he knew from instinct this was her.

She is no mere Arch priest.

Like other magical items candidates brought with them, Aqua is not from here.

"I want to be by your side."

He said with eyes locked on her.

Aqua looked to him and bawled.

"I want to drink!"

"Argh!"

Two drinks later…

"It's been a while since I last get laid. Yours was the first."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Goddesses are naughty. I may look like pure goddess, but with party skills, I can make the 'night battle' more entertaining."

The thought of having his meat stick spitting out pure water crossed his mind, and he nodded profusely.

"Not bad, X… By the way, why X? I thought human world supposed to have names longer than that."

"To be honest, I don't remember my name."

"That's strange. I thought candidates come here with their memories fully intact. Why yours different? Moreover, whose goddess that brought you here?"

X chuckled from hearing all those striking questions.

"I don't remember my goddess too. But she had striking resemblance off a famous superstar back in my place. Unfortunately, I don't know her name too."

"Really, you really are hopeless."

"Sorry about that, goddess."

He said meekly while scratching his nose.

"Thanks for that night. I really had fun with you. But…"

Her fingers crossed, indicating something untold.

"Aqua-sama?"

"If you would, how about we do it more often?"

"Wha…"

"Yes. I want sex. I think I like doing it with you."

X looked at her, wondering what kind of nonsense she blabbered of.

"You must be drunk."

"No, I'm not, you goddamn NEET, wait you're not Kazuma."

"I thought you have Kazuma Satou already! Why not pent out your desire on that guy?"

"You could say I wanted to, but… He… He didn't treat me like what people should do with goddess."

The goddess of water set her eyes to the night sky, overlooking from windows this room.

"Sometimes, I do want people to treat me as real goddess, despite how I act in this world."

"Well, you all are certainly the weirdest bunch ever. But that doesn't I didn't like it. Thanks to you people, a lot of dangers are averted, and Axel still stands despite too many rumors and threats coming from Demon King."

As he continued to banter, he reached her hand and landed a kiss.

"Kazuma Satou may not see you as the goddess as you should be, but I will always be. In honor for the goddess I may never meet again."

He backed off and came back with two glasses and a wine.

"A toast," he proposed.

Aqua gladly took one and hit it with his glass. The two of them drink.

"By the way, I know what you have putting into my drink."

X spat out wine that he had just about to enjoy.

"I am a goddess of water. I know what I put inside my mouth."

Looking down and feeling fear, his shaken voice said "I am sorry."

"Ah, don't worry. I don't mind too. I will let this slide, for now. In return…"

She faced him closer and whispered to his ear, "Do your best with me tonight."

As this progressed further, X put down the glass, pouncing the goddess to wooden floor.

"Gyaaa!" she bleated.

His face was real close to her.

"You should just leave this to Kazuma Satou."

"Your dick's bigger than that puny Excalibur."

"You will regret this."

"Take your shot, commoner."

And he darted his lips to her, initiating the action he was supposed to give to certain crimson magic girl in inn he stayed.

She moaned loudly as he undressed her and started squeezing her medium-sized breasts. "You really do like breasts, do you?"

As he got tired from caressing, he proceeded to even gutsier move. His mouth suckled hers nipples. Aqua-sama, the goddess of water and also the symbol of affection among the Axis Cultist, has trembled before the might of a mere commoner.

His combo of squeezing those mounds, plus his unending roll of tongue and teeth, was enough to make Aqua scream. Her scream was repetitive. "More!" she demanded.

Then his finger ran wildly. His fingers rubbed nether region one too many times. Her shaken body was evident to fact that she was not bluffing about anything she just said earlier.

A few minutes later, X stood up from a long work, watching the goddess on floor. There were nothing but cloudy eyes, and she was staring blankly to ceiling. Her breath was so heavy and he can hear it loud and clear.

"X…"

"Yes?"

"Please proceed."

"Ummm…"

"Hurry up!"

She widen her legs, showing him her most aching part. "I want to see your party trick," she asked.

At this point, even he was on his limit. His mast swell, ready to launch.

"Here I come. Lock and load!" he announced his arrival before jumping down to her, dick first.

"Aaaah…."

Like piston, he moved in quicker pace. Experience made him a better player with broader objective.

"Yes, I like it. You have improved…" Aqua moaned softly. "Ah, there… that's it, keep moving."

Like a goddess giving better counsel for her candidates, X did the best he could, driven with motivation.

Both her arms and legs constricted to him. He laid on top of her. Their skins touched, and things got faster and faster.

He freed himself forcefully, spreading wide her legs. He was about to attack from other angle.

"Ohhh, it's even better!" Aqua's voice became even more ecstatic, more excited.

"Not good, I'm going to…"

"Let it out. Fill me up with your seed."

"No, I can't…"

"Just do it!"

"Guhhhhh!"

Splash!

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!'

After releasing the load, X dropped down onto floor, panting heavily.

"Good performance… X…"

She said with shaken voice. The two of them were breathing so hard.

"Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You're no fun. Here, let me help you."

Aqua rose from her place, reaching him, and pointed her staff into his half-erection.

"Heal!"

With just one word, it came back standing again, much to his surprise.

"Holy shit!" he sounded in shock.

"This is a mere thing that even a goddess like me can do. So, I have done you a favor. Now, get going!"

Not only had he felt heaviness in his sac. He could get and move freely. Rejuvenation at its best.

"Don't think you will get away with this, Aqua-sama."

"Take your shot."

Five times later…

Their places have changed, from wooden floor to bed.

The scent of squid filled the air. X intended to close the window because neighboring inn patron could not take it.

After a yell, he closed the window. Now it's all smelly inside the room.

There she was, lying on bed. White semen splattered all over the place.

He was sweating too much. His right hand was busy rubbing viciously on the rod.

After filling that goddess four times, cum overflow from that shaft, and he decided to wrap it up.

His piston engaged. Like fountain, white stuff flew all over her body, and she screamed.

After that, he bent backward, laid back to floor.

"Aqua-sama… I think that's enough, I think we should just…"

He heard loud snore coming from Aqua.

Is she sleeping?

Well, perhaps it's time to move now.

As he busily suiting himself, something came to his mind.

His eyes opened wide like a vulture, for he forgot the very first important thing he should do four hours ago.

"Yunyun!" he uttered the name of a Crimson Magic woman.


	3. Chapter 3

At last, his hands desperately uncorked the screw of a potion he had been working on for many days. Pungent smell appalled him, but he lifted it up and bottoms up anyway.

At instance, just like Aqua's immensely powerful healing spell, he could feel himself regenerating. His meat stick, all down and bent, was now erected again.

Fatigues disappeared and all, and he there he was again, fully recovered with a single gulp of a potion.

The manticore potion was a success. But he did not plan to revel this victory for long, because he had a pressing matter to attend.

Having a goddess taking his virginity was all that good, but how about expanding to other territories? It looked like a Crimson Magic clanswoman could be another potential target to plunder.

By the looks of it, she looked like someone who would welcome any attempts of getting into her shirt… As long as he could do it nice, quick and clean.

X thought of good excuses, walking down the streets. What's the best excuse to explain his sudden disappearance and his inability to not able to hold a promise? An answer that detailed his sudden rendezvous with a goddess is not going to be helpful. Let's just keep it in dark for seconds, he told to himself. No need to tell that to her, he continued thinking to himself.

Perhaps he was clouded by heavy thoughts, for as he finally got back to senses, he stood once again in front of his favorite inn. Damn, he muttered.

After a gulp and smack to his cheek, X pulled out the door and walked inside.

The sound of bell chiming upon his entrance attracted someone who had been patiently sitting at patrons' table.

As she watched him showing up catching breath, her cheerful wave was revitalizing.

"X!" she called from afar. Actually, it was not even far, but he walked up to her anyway.

"I'm sorry. Got important things suddenly come up," he hesitantly gave out incorrect excuse to her.

He was supposed to be here five hours ago. Original plan was two hours, but a goddess of water took another three.

She lowered her gaze off him, saying "It's alright. I was just here too…"

Her shoulder shook. X leaned onto her, having conflicts inside his head.

I shouldn't do this…

"P… Please be seated!" Yunyun told him off.

As they settled down, X decided to do what must be done.

Sense of guilt was there, but he wanted to try a Crimson girl.

His hand took out the potion Yunyun requested.

"Is that a potion that helps me make friend?" Yunyun's shy look changed into hyped.

"Y… Yeah," he answered.

As long as he can get inside a Crimson girl.

"But why is it not white-colored? I thought manticore's fang was white."

"I added with other mixtures. Manticore's fang isn't enough. Well, chemical stuffs."

As the potion changed hands, Yunyun examined it for long, and her face was sad no more.

As she excitedly looking at it, X laid out his plan.

The potion she held was not Deaven Hevil.

It's a potion intended to change someone's depression back to happy.

He actually rummaged through tome to find particular potion she requested. He never found one.

Yunyun opened the potion and immediately put it all in!

Her action attracted his attention, and he was shocked.

"Yunyun, what're you…"

All his creation was strong and bitter. Yunyun coughed out yellow smoke from her mouth.

"I… I'm fine," she told him.

"You don't have to drink it straight away."

"Potions do have instant reaction once consumed, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it now, right?"

"I… I had to…"

He did not tell her that the one she was drinking whole was actually Heaven Devil, already diluted with normal health potion.

And as the tome already dictated, a single drop, be it diluted or concentrated, will immediately bring the drinker into his submission.

Three seconds later, the Crimson girl got up. Her eyes clouded. Just like Aqua.

"X…." she said while sweat started beaded on her face.

The alchemist did not expect this girl to immediately take whatever he gave her.

But oh well.

"X, why it is here so hot?" she muttered.

A devious smile spread around him.

"Let me help you cool down."

And so, the two of them were inside the room.

Yunyun, who sat on his bed, looked at him, eyes both half-closed. The heat got the better of her.

"How do you make it stop?" she asked impatiently. Her hands unbuttoned herself, easily revealing to stranger beneath those clothes of hers.

X's grin became wider. He tiptoed from toilet's door, looking at his plan going to fruition.

Yunyun sat on bed this time, topless.

Her bosom stuck out in the open.

Huge, man!

Time for some actions.

X walked out of toilet, having pride to his size. He was here prepared.

Yunyun's face blushed upon seeing him walking out naked.

"X… what are you… Why are you naked?"

Her dull senses returned, and she immediately covered her eyes upon him.

He took in a deep breath, ready to say the line.

"I'm here to cool you down. Effective way."

"You could just do it without taking off your clothes… Wait a minute, why am I undressing myself?" she squealed while her arms crossed around her chest. Once again those pairs of things hidden from his sight.

"You said you wanted to make friends. This is one of quickest way to."

As he lied his way, he approached to the girl and as soon as the girl who had been averting her gaze off him looked back, the guy was already sitting beside her.

Her surprised expression took place, as she heard about 'making friends' part.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said back to her. "I guarantee it."

His scheme worked, and the Crimson Magic girl slowly moving her arms away from chest.

"G… Go ahead," Yunyun hoarsely offered him to make a move. X wouldn't have it the other way.

"Be gentle," she added further. Soon, some foreign hands from someone she met started to reach her precious part of body. Like kneading dough properly, the man had hers smooth but effectively.

Her soft moan indicated that he was on the right track. But seriously…

Goddess Aqua was big. She is ageless, but this one's like teenager of something. Yet, hers are bigger than Aqua.

A plus one for me, thought X happily as he busily helping himself with Yunyun's breasts.

"Umm… Would this really work?" Yunyun tried her best to contain her onset of orgasm and asked him out sensually.

"It would definitely work," he relieved his hands off. "Yunyun, please lie down."

"Eh? What for?" at this point, she sat on bed, looking flushed with her breasts left to sag in wide open.

"To initiate the ritual of making friends, this must be done."

As he said those, the meat stick, like her breasts, was out of open. Standing tall and mighty, the power of the Westerner's Excalibur.

Her flustered face became redder. Some part of her wanted to say no, but being caressed and squeezed tight made her judgment cloudy. So in the end…

She laid back to bed, spreading her legs wide. The gateway has opened. Reddish and completely dripping as if she had been waiting that thing to come and cum.

"You've been waiting for this, aren't you?" X teased her.

"B… But you're the one told me that this is the best way to make friends. I know what you are going to do, but I… I never thought this would be one of those ways to make friends."

"Yes… Yes it is. And effective one too," X continued his path of dishonor while inching closer to her. "Aside making friends, this could be fun," he added.

Without any warning, the man plunged himself into yet another woman's nether.

He was too quick and sudden. The stick swooped right in within one strike. Poor girl squealed by his attack.

"X! It's painful!"

She cried painfully.

Realizing what he has done, X backed off a bit. Meat stick still attached inside.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to…"

"Do it slowly. Please…"

Her crimson eye shone bright. Like a pitiful cat who begged for fish, Yunyun's cute eyes stared right to his soul.

Sense of guilt built up inside him, rethinking his lie to her. But this sense of guilt is coupled with lust, and lust trumps it all.

"I'll be more gentle, okay?"

Like a grinder with low energy input, the man back and fro continued.

The girl's moan was progressive. Starting with low tone, X realized her voice became louder and louder. "Ah, it feels good," Yunyun's testament was convincing. Her face was really flushed red. "Please, dig in deeper," she begged for him. "No problem," he answered gladly.

He lifted off her legs, and resumed his act of 'making friend'. Her left leg was on his grip, and she was lying with her right sticking close to bed.

He brought his face closer to Yunyun.

"X," she said softly.

And then they kissed.

He can hear her tongue flapping naughtily.

"Urgh, I'm going to cum!"

Yunyun couldn't hold it any longer.

"Me too."

"Let's come together."

Their hands held together. As they approached closer to den of pleasure, their grip got harder, and so as his meat stick, which was starting to become even harder and harder.

"Boom!" he shouted as his meat stick unleashed horde of white stuff into that nether region.

At the same time, Yunyun's gateway flushed out colorless fluid like spit.

Her scream of pleasure echoed throughout the inn. Everybody who was having their good time stopped abruptly, staring at one particular spot of the inn.

Then they were like, 'meh' and resumed their activities.

Back to one particular room, Yunyun was like stiff doll, breathing heavily.

X was exhausted as well. But lucky for him, his manticore potion was still half-full.

"Hey, X…. Is the ritual already complete?"

She asked while still recovering.

"Of course not."

"Ehhh?"

"Making friends is hard, Yunyun. It needs a few times more of this bonding to make it effective."

Poor Yunyun never see this coming. X returned back to fold. His meat stick which bent a bit back then, now standing in the eyes of world once more thanks to his effort of killing a few manticores.

"Don't worry… I'll be your friend, and this will end very soon."

"Please do."

X pounced his gazelle and this continued all night.

Like beast, he prowled the woman's breasts and sometimes, when he was about to plunge in, he would come to nether region and licked it vigorously.

"What's that for?" Yunyun asked worrily.

"This is to…. Umm…" unable to find better excuse, he decided to just f**k it and continue. His tongue motion was vicious that Yunyun who had been begging for explanation decided to cancel it out. "Stop it!" she shouted, but the man has become absolute beast.

As he was done messing that part, he went back to her, who was already in trance. There were no lens in her eyes. Her breath was shorter. It's like she was in spasm.

But despite that, she still can give definite answer to his command.

"Please, make friend with me…" she begged.

And of course, his 'friendliness' continued.

Not far from the inn, a pair eyes were fixed on one lighted window.

Another Crimson Girl, this time shorter than Yunyun. Her face was blushing.

"Yunyun, what're you…" the person mumbled and shocked by revelation.

The window was wide open, and neither of both occupants inside realized that they had been enjoying too much that their waves of scream and works audible even outside the inn.

This shorter Crimson girl was on her way back home and she heard something peculiar, and familiar from a direction. It's her self-proclaimed rival friend, but she was on in the right head.

There was a knock on the door. The innkeeper with female voice came.

"Customer, you are disturbing other customer! Please keep your business in the dark!"

The smaller Crimson girl swayed off and picked off the face, with face completely beet red.


	4. Chapter 4

The alchemist did not come into this world via goddess Eris nor Aqua. Instead, he came here with another goddess. Among all cheat tools, he chose that particular tome. '1001 alchemical wonders' – He chose that over lot of other lethal weapons to fight Demon King.

"I'll do my best, goddess," X declared to the unnamed goddess before being warped into this world. X, along with boat loads of knowledge in chemical, did not find it troublesome to create more potions and poisons, to do his bidding.

One time, he accepted a bounty to transport a certain shipment to certain town. Nobody wanted to be part of it, so he alone escorted carts along rocky path at night time.

His knowledge on metal arts was profound, that he even fashioned himself sharp titanium katar, in which he encased from liquid titanium. It proved him useful to fend off beasts.

In his escort, he sighted his fellow adventurer, Kazuma Satou, having good time with his comrades. They were all by their campfire, probably getting exhausted by all those walks from the town.

Wow, he murmured. I wish I can have a party like that too.

He knew this fellow adventurer very well. Some called him brute for doing public nuisance. But it is a denial that this brute was the one who eliminated lots of Demon King's lieutenants and minions. His comrades were strong, advanced class despite him being lowly adventurer, being eloquently called by people.

As he started drawing out impossible dream, he found himself lost in wilderness, and worse still, wolves surrounded him and the shipment he was entrusted to keep.

With titanium-encased katar, he took a stance, waiting for these wolves to make a move. Before that, he hurled out a tube.

After a small explosion, the alchemist proceeded to fight. One of the wolves bared its fang to his back, rendering him helpless. The wolves overwhelmed him ten to one. It would have been easier if he could throw another explosive potion and help himself with health potion, but nature usually doesn't give any quarter.

As the man awaited his end time, he heard fainting sound of something piercing. The wolves he tried to fend, all dropped down at instance. His vision was hazy and he could not move freely. There's just too much blood and wound around him.

He swore he could heard familiar sound. Oh, it's the guy that known by people as 'brute' but actually a very strong hero of Axel. "Aqua, he's dying! Help us out!"

Sweat beaded off his face as he woke up in dreary midnight. Shirtless and with window closed, once again X found himself dreaming his last encounter with Kazuma's party long ago.

Sighing, he decided to continue to his sleep, but something's catching his attention. He was not alone on the bed. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

He heard soft breathing sound coming beside him. It's the girl from Crimson Magic village. Oh, yes. He remembered 'teaching her how to make friends' by 'doing making friends ritual'. And he remembered too how she finally succumbed to his superiority after a few times trying to conceal that beautiful body of hers off him.

He must have done so many times with her just now. Now, there she was, limping and sleeping after all those exhaustion. Her sleeping face looked cute, though.

And so, the alchemist got up his bed, and walked to the window with no threads attached to him. His stick sticking out in the open, and air was a bit cold even though the room is closed out of the open.

He pushed the window, viewing the night skies with wide smile crept around his face.

But it wasn't for long until people caught him sightseeing at balcony naked, and people started to both gawk and squeal. As attention drawn to him, he quickly slammed the window shut. "Damn it," he cursed. He almost forgot the fact that he was naked.

His wish was to pursue yet another 'making friend ritual', but as he looked at the manticore potion, he sighed.

Maybe I should hunt down more manticore tomorrow, he wondered. And so, he launched to bed. But as he reached his bed, he came into shock.

For the Crimson girl was also in same condition as his – shirtless and ample bosom vulnerable. The man gulped and rushed to his manticore potion. His tongue rolled over the tube, trying to engorge at least drop from the empty vessel. From it, he got three drops.

And three drops were already enough to boost him up. And so, X walked slowly toward the sleeping Crimson girl, armed and dangerous.

"Use stealth," he mumbled to himself, remembering quote from certain game he used to play in his childhood. Slowly, he crept to the blanket, opening it out and placed himself right beside her. More accurately, closer to her nether region.

He must have done her one too many times, that some of his semen still leaking at the cave. Aww, it's emptying, he commented. Guess I'll have to refill it.

X annoyingly chuckled to himself as he position his drill into the hole he had enter one too many times not long ago. As he already penetrated her one too many times, getting in back was hardly an effort.

It was a smooth entrance, and the girl, apparently dead tired and sleeping, moaned and groaned. Her voice was shaken, but it was certain that she was still sleeping. Hence, all drill was inside.

He exhaled out breath, bracing himself for another bout of stamina loss. The drill started drilling again.

But he knew modesty, and sense of keeping privacy from being yelled angrily by other patrons of the inn. And so, he kept it low. His drill moved front and back, but in slower rate.

This proved to be tiring, but it's enjoyable for him. Yep, I should cherish this, said he to himself.

Ten minutes later, he was still operating on her. Yunyun was vulnerable and moaning sensually, but thanks to his slow approach, the woman who got numb from all those actions was still sleeping peacefully. She must too dead tired, poor her, commented the man while still engage and disengage his piston on her nether region.

Despite those slow approach, slowly too his stick starting to get hard. Yunyun, amidst her sleep paralysis, had her moan progressively louder. The man also started to clench throughout his body. Soon, the piston went to Mach speed.

"I'm cumming again," X shouted loudly. And so, the piston which was already rock hard diamond, went into spasm and shot out white bullet. From moan, Yunyun let out banshee scream.

That moment, a loud knock came from other side. "What the f**k?! Didn't you both already mate like rabbit just now? Stop it, people want to get some sleeps here!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized repeatedly before the commotion died out. As he shifted back to bed, he realized he's being watched. Those stares came from someone who was about to sleep soundly but having her sleep interrupted.

It was not an angry glare or intimidating look. The eyes were dilated, and her face was beet red. "Umm…" X mumbled out of confusion. What should I say to her?

"Are you done yet?" Yunyun timidly asked him while covering half her face with blanket. "I don't mind if you continue the ritual…"

Oh shit.

Like a beast rejuvenated by certain potion, X the alchemist decided to say 'screw you neighbor' and started to pounce hapless Crimson girl by breasts. This continued until morning.

It was dawn, and the two laid on bed, completely limped by series of action. Once again, the fuel tank is full by the man.

"By the way, I know you are bluffing at me about 'making friend ritual."

From feeling satisfaction after plan well done, the man froze by incoming statement.

"What… What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying your 'making friend ritual' is just a way to get into me, do you?"

He was speechless.

She is a Red Crimson clansman. As far as he remembered from guidebook, the villagers whole are intelligent sorts and not really prone to be tricked.

Of course she will get wind of this nonetheless.

"I don't mind, though."

"What?"

"I actually wanted to try this for long time. I heard people say sex is good."

Wow.

"And they are right."

She stated, still face beet red, covering herself from side away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry for tricking you. I shouldn't do that to someone without their consent."

Yunyun darted out of her hideout. "No, no! It's not like that. I actually wanted to try too. Please, don't worry about it. And it feels good too."

Their face were close to one another. "If you don't mind, I hope we could do this again and again."

Such a bold statement. He wished he would have bottled more manticore potions before coming into this inn. At this point, his piston was numb and couldn't budge an inch.

"I would love to, Yunyun. But sadly…" he pointed to a few empty tubes on table. "I'm running out of those."

"Those are from manticores, right?"

"As expected from a Crimson girl. So, up for some hunting?"

Yunyun shook her head excitedly. "Yes."

To get her into his submission without even using Heaven Devil, and having her to help him get more manticore fangs just for the sake of hot nights, this must be heavens.

He got up from bed, walking to his tubes. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"I'm X," he introduced himself. Yunyun left out a snicker. "I know that already. I'm Yunyun, 14 years old."

"I know that too… wait, you're 14?!"

A thought of being stamped by people as jailbait haunted him.

But as long as she could comply with it, then it's alright, maybe?

Things have changed quite a bit for X. No, it's a lot for X.

Yunyun may be 14, but her prowess in mana and magic was unparalleled. After that night, Yunyun started going out with him, hunting every manticore out in the open.

In the field of grasses, they found manticores strutting about. Three of them, all awaiting to be slaughtered by combination of alchemy and advanced magic. As the manticores spotted the man, they gave out shrieks and started coming for him. Inevitably, it was a trap long thought and planned by the man.

The manticores flew and landed themselves toward the man who was not running at all. But as they touched the ground, their feet became frozen, up to point that their feet shattered because they forced too hard to fly back.

Now, with their legs completely destroyed and their body helpless, X and Yunyun approached to them with nothing but basic weapon and magic respectively.

"Please, go on. The honor is yours," Yunyun shyfully offered the honor for X.

"No, no, it's yours. You're the one who hatched the plan. You should finish the blow."

"Oh come on…" finally Yunyun had to comply. The magic is cast, and even though it was just a basic chain lightning, the beasts were out of commission immediately.

After the beasts unmoved, X came down to their mouth and started stripping every tooth into his tube. From all those killing, they left the battlefield with roughly fifty teeth, six of them were the fangs. "Aren't the fangs are already enough?" Yunyun asked curiously. "I thought you mention fangs only."

"I know. But what if they work the same too?"

"I see. So, where are you planning to make potions out of these?"

"There," X answered her by pointing to a distant wooden hut.

"That place looked shabby," the girl replied to him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine! I don't mind shabby place. So long as you are around, I don't mind watching you doing wonders with those manticores."

Yunyun once again with face beet red and fingers fidgeting around told him.

X cleared his cough, trying to change subject. "Let's head there, shall we?"

The girl shook her head happily.

Her curiosity existed because she never seen alchemy before. She did used potions every now and then, but never to the point where potions are made first hand.

And the guy she just met sat at the wooden, old seat, with a lot of apparatuses on table. There were glassware and ingredients filling the table. Some other ingredients were there too.

"Yunyun, if you wouldn't mind, could you fetch me some of these ingredients? Don't worry, it's not far. You could get them in the nearest bushel. Five of them would do the trick," X non-chalantly requested her. Of course, Yunyun had no obligation to say no to her 'new friend'.

As she disappeared momentarily, X took out the tome and read one particular page quickly.

Back in his world, he remembered being a valedictorian, earning himself a degree over creation of a recipe for certain production of cough medicine.

That being said, he memorized the recipe very good that he wouldn't have to jolt it down to papers and memorize it. Everything has already burned into his memories.

And so he was planning to use the advantage of his eidetic memories to make yet another potion, this time with some of manticore's non-fang teeth.

She will like this, he told this to himself.

He took a little time to remember all those steps, and quickly pulled the book off the table when he heard cheerful sound of Crimson girl calling from behind. There she was, running happily with bushels of lavender on her hand.

"Good work. I knew I could count on you!" X's encouraging words made her wide smile creeping out. "Heheh, thank you very much," Yunyun replied with her face averted away from his gaze.

And so, the two of them spent their time underneath that hut. Though X showed full focus on making potions, he did starting to think whether Yunyun would be bored watching all these actions. "Hey, Yunyun. Aren't you a bit sleepy watching all of these?"

"It's fine. I don't mind watching you at work. It looks fun."

"Oh really? I never expect someone would say alchemy is fun," he did not know how to rebuke after she gave that kind of reply. "I always wanted to see alchemy in work right in front of my eye," she added further.

Thanks to the first production, making the same potion was easy, and he didn't need to replicate more for error-covering purpose. All replications were identical, and having same effect. Once the potions were done, Yunyun, who'd voluntarily watched the whole thing like audience watching a very good show, clapped her hands loudly. "Congratulation, X-san!"

Six vials of male enhancer potion were created successfully, and X placed them all onto his conveyor belt. "Thanks, Yunyun."

After the clapping, Yunyun, with her head facing other way, told X "Now that you are finished with those, how about you use one of those for tonight?"

THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR.

He gulped for twice, didn't really expecting this would happen. And after telling him that, he could hear soft, fainted breath off her.

"Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure, X-san. I want to see that potion works, and I want you to fill me up."

"Wait, here?"

"Of course not here, idiot! Your inn!"

Yunyun boldly recommended him suitable place to 'do' that.

"Ah, but I don't think that'll be a good place for that. Come, I'll show you a better place to 'do' that."

The two of them returned to Axel, and hurried to one of the inn at the end of the town. The inn was right in front of the west wall, and there was no building posted around it.

Coins were tossed to table, and off they went into a room. The innkeeper, who seemingly devoid of patrons, happily kept the coins and let them do their business.

Once they got into room, X shut the door while Yunyun got undressed. X reached to her, and their tongues meeting up. With him on lead, X dragged her body to the bed, embracing her while the girl gone aggressive unbutton his shirt.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her body. Next, his arms crept onto waist, in which he released his tongue of hers and started laying fingers into the nether region.

He knew he was doing a taboo, being jailbait and such. But since the girl didn't mind watching him making male enhancement potion all day long, he said 'meh' and continued on.

The girl moaned loudly, groaning as he playfully and skillfully pillaged the inner entrance with his fingers. "Ah, you've gotten good on this."

Climax came three seconds later. X drawn his fingers back, right after splash came out of her cave.

Now, his meat stick is ready for another action. Yunyun opened her legs wide, showing him the ached region she was aching. "Hurry, please put it inside. I can't wait anymore!"

The underage girl bravely asking him for that. With boobs of adult and body of an adult despite age, who wouldn't say no?

And so, the man assumed the leading role, and plunged his meat stick to refill the fuel tank.

"Ah, that's good! Do it rough."

The girl no longer care for gentle strike. The man faithfully complied and gone fast.

"Gotta go fast," once again he chanted certain video game's quote as he repeatedly piston in and out.

"I'm cumming!" he said without giving warning first.

Burst shot of white stuff froze Yunyun awhile. But one shot was not enough.

Yunyun changed up, sat right above his waist.

"Aren't you going to drink that potion?"

"No. Not yet. I still can get going without one."

"You meanie. I'm doing this because I want to see the effect of potion firsthand."

"I know, but you will have to wait for two more shots, okay?"

Yunyun shook her head in agreement. "Understood. Well then, shall I start?"

"Ooo, that feels good. How did you know this move?"

"I… I learned it from… certain book."

"Certain book? What's inside it?"

"It's…. pictures of men and women doing all sorts of things… like this…"

"Oh…" he replied, knowing where this goes.

Yunyun humped him like a horse, giving him a ride of an underage. And of course, who wouldn't say no?

Every clothes on her were off, save the knee sock. It was steamy night, and humping the man earned her two more shots.

His meat stick withered, signaling the time for potion has finally come.

He got up, aching his waist, approaching the table before taking out another manticore potion.

Yunyun yelped excitedly as she watched his meat stick rejuvenated, standing back again like a spring.

"Now then… Let me show you how long the effect of this potion."

The girl looked at him with her eyes glowing red and pupils turned into heart.

Like a manticore in his first encounter, he pounced his underage victim and decided to ravage his way on her.

The door slammed open, and someone familiar walked in.

A female with blue hair, blue outfit and water molecule hairclip cometh, watching a ravenous scene between a guy she knew and another girl she knew.

"G… Goddess Aqua?!"


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them froze in time. Their eyes set on someone only certain people refer as 'goddess'. This 'goddess' entered their den of love with an inexpensive drink, expecting sexy time too in the same inn she 'did' it with hero other than Kazuma Satou.

She placed her hand to mouth, saying "Oh ho… So this lost lamb is starting to go further…" she teased him.

At instance, X got off his comfort zone. "G… Goddess Aqua! Umm… Umm…." He had no idea the best explanation for his increasing lust over someone underage.

Yunyun was still on bed, burying half her face to the blanket which may probably reeked of squid smell. Her face beet red.

"Not that I actually mind, though," the arch-priest said while she looked to someone X shagged with. "I don't mind if you bring someone else to spend your desire, but do you even realize whose virginity you are defiling with?"

X looked to Yunyun who was still frozen and speechless, and remembered the number fourteen.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to," X lowered his head and decided to apologize for his devil-sized lust.

As he said so, Yunyun uplifted her blanket and cried, "It's alright, Aqua-san! I'm the one who made him do this to me! It was me, wasn't him!"

X looked back and glanced at awe.

"What?" his first question came into his mind. Did this girl just defend me?

Did this underage girl defend me, saying it's her fault that her virginity lost because she willingly offered so to me?

He felt nothing but regret. The goddess seemed to look down on him, while this girl endlessly backing him up, though she wasn't supposed to.

"You actually are a beast, just like Kazuma," remarked Aqua.

"I'm sorry," once again X decided to go through the mine field.

Any vague explanation will lead to bad outcome.

Aqua proceeded to sit on a couch nearby warm hearth of fire, placing down her inexpensive bubbly.

"Here I was, thinking I am going to have another good time with someone who voluntarily offering himself to make me feel good. You are really something, X. Going this far with someone from Crimson Magic, and underage some more."

"I… I don't mind being with X!" Yunyun once again sounded her opinion. "Besides, he's not bad…" her fingers fidgeted and crossed.

She sat on bed, exposing her breasts which X had been groping all night long.

"You didn't put that Heaven…."

"Goddess Aqua! I apologize for my indecent behavior! I should not commit adultery with minor! Please, punish me whatever you like!" X said so while prostrating himself before the drinking Aqua.

He heard a familiar name, and he decided to cut her off before someone else got wind of his notorious potion that could even make a goddess tremble before his desire.

Aqua's sinister critique turned into begging as she watched him banging his head to floor over and over again. "I was just playing around! Don't bang your head like that!" she pleaded him to. Eventually, X raised his head, and held his forehead. It's throbbing in pain. "I'm sorry," he said it again.

She slammed down the bottle, walking to the ever kowtowing X, patted his head. "I was about to give you a god blow, if that girl showed you disinterest. But since that girl herself doesn't mind, I think I can oblige one or two. Just, don't do it to anyone you like. That tome you got, it's a gift from Lazure. Please don't waste it to stuffs like this, okay?"

X raised his head even further, staring at Aqua's face and suddenly to her breast.

Noticing his sudden change of gaze, Aqua snickered. "That being said, you can still up for another go, do you?"

His sight changed to Aqua. Her goddess figurative speech has gone, now replaced by an offer made by goddess for yet another good time.

Yunyun on the bed was watching the two of them, wondering what was going on.

"Yunyun might not like it if you want to do it here."

"I don't mind the three of us in action. Otherwise, she could just chicken out…"

"I'm joining in too!" came a declaration. Aqua and X turned to Yunyun, who was already showing herself to them.

A wide grin came to Aqua. "I bet you won't last long, Crimson Magic girl," she dissed her.

And so, the three of them were on bed. Neither had a single thread on them. X was laid down, having preoccupied by his flute being blown.

Two players sat on four, having their tongues set on his ever expanding pole.

"Not even the Crimson Magic girl can match my God Blow," Aqua proclaimed proudly.

Yunyun from the right had her attack intensified. "I… I won't give up to certain Axel's priest!"

"Eh, who are you calling me Axel's priest? I'm a goddess!"

While they bickered to one another, Aqua's tongue landed on the most sensitive part of his pole – The orifice. As her tongue closed in, it's nothing but pure spasm. His body was like in shockwave.

"Yes, yes! That's the reaction I would like to see!" Aqua's tone was so enticing. Soon, Yunyun encroached the area too. "Hey, where's you heading on?! Don't get too greedy by yourself!"

She also started to lick her way on my lollipop. She pushed the goddess away. Next thing he knew, he saw his whole manhood disappeared, and wet. He watched this underage girl swallowing his stick, and then release it, before sucking it all again.

Added with intense tongue action that kept slither around his about-to-explode missile, X became helpless and hapless. His body trembled. Eventually he had to succumb. "I'm going to cum!"

He heard her breath getting heavier. Aqua on the left was so happy with this, hence pulling her head forcefully off my about-to-explode missile.

As her salivary mouth removed from my stick, it's too late to suppress it further.

Like fountain, I shot out bullets that splattered their face.

They screamed out as my white bullet splashed on them.

Normally, he could just stop and call it a day. Prolonged action with Yunyun plus this additional battle was too much for him.

But before he could get up and say so, Yunyun got up and reached the table where lies a potion he and Yunyun had been busy on during morning. She came back to him, forcefully jousted the whole manticore potion into his mouth.

Usually, one drop was already enough.

But Yunyun had it too far, forcing his throat to get more than a mere drop.

His pole, which was already worn out, getting back up once again. Not only it got up hard, it even shake. Aqua was more than happy to see this exciting development. "We can go all night with this bad boy!" she said excitedly.

Yunyun appeared to be drooling, wanting to straight up jump on that stick, but Aqua did it firsthand. Just like what Yunyun was about to, X found himself seated by the goddess. The goddess showed that finger to Yunyun and said "Goddess must be on top priorty.

She placed his stick into her holy hole, and trembled as it slide in very smoothly. "Ah! I've been longing for this!" Aqua shouted ecstatic.

Hence, she started to hump him, leaving Yunyun watching at him from the side, pouting her cheek. While Aqua was having a good time, X found his cheek to be scratched begrudgingly by Yunyun. "How could you let her to do whatever she wants? I thought I was supposed to be there!"

"Ouch! Don't! Stop!"

Getting tired with all those scratches, and waiting for Aqua to finish, Yunyun darted to him and proceeded to kiss him. The two of them kissed passionately, giving off loud smooching sound while the goddess enjoyed herself sitting above his hips.

"Hey, could you look at me instead of that screw-headed girl?" Aqua requested him.

Yunyun let off the hook of his tongue, looking at Aqua in disdain. "I… I'm not a screw-headed girl!" she cried.

"I thought Crimson Magic girls are all screw-headed. Even the names are weird enough," as she said those, her signature chuckles made the whole thing intense. X looked at Yunyun who was looking down, and for some reasons, his pole, which was excited all these times, suddenly wilted.

Of course, the goddess who had enjoying all these noticed this sudden development. "Why is it not hard? Hey, X!"

"Please don't mind this old hag," came an advice from the alchemist to the screw-headed girl who started to sulked.

"Oh ho, she's leaving out. Chickening out, what are you, a coward?"

He focused on her all these times, and with that final insult coming from the goddess, Yunyun raised her head and turned around. Her crimson eye flared, and the way that brow frown…

She approached Aqua who was still humping on him. "I thought you are leaving," Aqua looked at her with surprise.

In a wide opening caused by prolonged busy time, Yunyun's hands crawled to Aqua's ample bosom, and started to caress it. A little moan later, Aqua turned to retaliating Yunyun and said "What the hell?!"

Aqua breathe heavily, and with this kind of sight, where Aqua moaned endlessly thanks to Yunyun's hands massaging her boobs, X's response was also instantaneous. His meat stick immediately became hard rock, pounding steels.

Aqua was supposed to enjoy this, but having her nipples being pinched by screw-headed girl wasn't enjoyable at all. She could not hump, and so the stick cannot move out.

There was an unspoken pressure inside that nether region. It was something strong. X, cannot bear any longer, and decided to put this through.

He swiftly grabbed Aqua by hip, and started going rough. His hands guided the goddess, pumping upside down, shaking her down. Soon, it was Aqua on the bed, while X on his knees, focusing the cannon precisely… and violently. He made her crawl in four, and she was defenseless. "Stop it… You're going to break me…"

He paid no heed on her plead. His drill was almost in breaking point. His piston's speed intensified. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Shoot it all inside me!" Aqua squealed out.

At the final moment, he pushed the stick into deepest region, blasting it off. At the same time, white fluid spew out of Aqua's holy nether region. The squirts gotten everywhere, including X and Yunyun's face.

As the stick is taken out, white fluid dripped off her pussy. The goddess toppled down on bed, panting heavily.

But X wasn't satisfied yet. His stick was still in its strongest point. It trembled hardly. Looking at it, Yunyun reached to him and licking it over.

The aftereffect from Aqua was there, and Yunyun's tongue wasn't helping to subdue it. She licked through the pee hole, while her hand busily massaging two huge eggs below it.

Without warning, or at least notification, he shot her.

The manticore potion did not just boost his endurance. X added more features into this potion. Now, even the payload becomes richer.

His spasm brought too much of those inside her mouth, that when he took the stick out, Yunyun coughed out white fluid. He had to pat her on the back, before placing her down to bed, right beside Aqua who was still recovering from intense blast.

X plunged it the still-throbbing hard stick into Yunyun without telling her. Rhythmic movement made her moan hardly. "X, be gentle!" Yunyun cried, but X paid no heed.

Yunyun cannot think clearly. X folded her legs right to her shoulder. His body was straight up, and like Aqua, he too started to hump her. Yunyun struggled herself, gripping hardly on bed sheet. As she was busy, she felt something wet on her nipple. It was Aqua.

The goddess started to return fire. Her action led her to bite off her nipple. "Seriously, you are same age as Megumin, yet you have breasts that are the same as mine," Aqua commented to her while continuously harassing her breasts. "Please, stop…" Yunyun begged with tears, couldn't take these any longer. Both her fronts were given pincer attack.

"I could, but only if you proclaim me as your goddess!"

Came an unreasonable request.

"No! I will not! Gah, stop it, Aqua-san! Please, stop it! Ah, X! I'm going to cum!"

The pincer attack was too much. Eventually, he blasted out the cannon.

Just like always, the payload was so rich, and started to ooze out as if her nether region was a mouth giving out too much vomit. Yunyun laid on bed, trembled.

With the Crimson girl incapacitated, Aqua lunged to X. "One shot is not enough," she said to him. "You must at least come inside me ten times today."

"You are crazy if you think I will do that."

"Don't worry. I'll heal you if your strength falter."

As Yunyun was on recovery, Aqua stole the spotlight, doing all sorts of things to him. The bed endlessly shook, thanks to both of these people.

When she finally recovered, she watched in awe as X sat on one side of bed, embracing Aqua between his arms. Aqua did the same thing too. Her legs crossed on him. It's like they were merging together, but still shaking like some sort of vertical centrifuge.

"I'm cumming."

"Yes, let it all inside me, and I will let you off for tonight."

Blast!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

There she was, finally put down to rest. X stood before her sipping some green teas.

He noticed an unsatisfied gaze, and confirmed it's from Yunyun. "Oh, you are awake!"

"Geez! You keep hogging her, although you already have me!"

"Don't worry, Yunyun. It seems that you're not having it enough."

"Of course it's not enough! I want you to hold me tender, and give me the same 10 shots!"

Then came the unreasonable demand from the Crimson girl. He checked his stick, already in its half point.

"I supposed I could do so. But only five."

The warm smile spread across this screw-headed girl. It looks like the night was not going to end anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

He could not contain this Crimson magic girl anytime longer. Unlike Aqua the goddess, this one was to no end. He was expecting a breath out, but Yunyun was not going to stop anytime soon.

His potions expended. It has been a few hours since her second round started. X looked to his empty vials meekly. He was lying down, begging for Aqua to wake up and at least give him recovery magic, because his manticore potions have ran out, and this was his 25th times shooting.

The girl was sitting before him, placing her breasts and squeezed his peter firmly. It felt so good, but X did not want to continue. "Can we just…"

"No! Please hold on a bit longer!" Yunyun cut him out before he could ask anything. Her mouth licked his squeezed peter, and once again, fountain of white blasted out right into her mouth.

That's his 26th. He panted badly, wheezing some more. Yunyun looked to him and said "Are you alright?"

"Please…. Let's just call it a day…." X begged her.

"Very well. We'll call this a day… but only if you could cum inside me one more time."

As he heard this, X groaned to no end.

"Is there a problem?"

"N… Nothing! Let's just get this done with."

A few hours later, X got up slowly and approached to the window, staring blindly to the night skies while both his assailants fell into deep sleep. Yunyun was sleeping right beside the goddess she still didn't believe as goddess.

Luckily, there's a hidden manticore potion at the depth of his multi-dimensional knapsack. It was a long, enjoyable fight, and once he drank one more potion, the peter commissioned out once more. But it's not for another 28th shot – He merely wanted to move his feet without feeling tired after all those night raids.

He looked to Yunyun, whose he filled with too much semen lately. It seemed that watching her orifice flowing out white stuffs was too common already. Taking a few weeks ago, none of these happened, and he was still a virgin.

All accounted to this goddess of water. What would it be if this goddess didn't showed up before him, sobbing over a glass of alcohol?

Putting that aside, did that man named Kazuma Satou knew that his goddess was currently being defiled her holiness by another unnamed hero? Too much questions, but he decided to just call it a day and launched for sleep at a couch, neglecting the fact that the bed was huge and still can fit in himself.

As for Yunyun, the semen still leaking off her orifice. Inside her orifice, certain egg got surrounded by a lot of tadpoles, and one of them successfully attached itself after a long journey and struggle with other tadpole comrades.

He had a good sleep for the next three hours. He woke up after feeling something wet coming from his peter. He opened his eyes, and found himself being sat down by someone with crimson eye and black hair.

"God damn it! I thought you are done already!" he groaned.

"No! Not enough!" Yunyun replied to him. "Just one more time!" she pleaded before continuing thrusting herself into his essence.

There's no wonder why suddenly he felt burdened. It appeared that somebody already got a heads-up and did it thrice before he could realize what was going on.

Blast!

"Ah!" Yunyun moaned loudly after receiving such load. Then she wilted down right next to him. "X…" she said passionately.

He would have do the follow-up, but damn she's 14!

"Just sleep, we have a huge day tomorrow," X told her with his arm becoming her pillow.

"What're you going to do tomorrow?"

"I got a customer who requested me to fetch an ingredient. I am going to need you to accompany me getting it and deliver it in one piece."

"Great. Another adventure, of course I will join you."

"We will divide our rewards after…"

"I don't need a reward."

"Oh? That's strange. So what're you after?"

"Your peter."

X had his jaw dropped after hearing her alternative request instead of pure and gleaming Eris. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear it right. What did you said to me just now?"

"I want your peter. Please pump me more when all these are over. That's all I ask."

A sense of regret surrounded him. She was just 14.

"Yunyun."

"Yes?"

"Don't get addicted with this."

"I… I'm not addicted with sex! I was just…. Umm… Oh right! Sex usually enhance my magic stronger. Yes! That's why we can defeat those manticores so easily. All thanks to your semen, now my mana reserve becoming more, and I could even cast more advanced spell that could fry off two manticores at once."

X knew she was bluffing, making excuses just so she could get her way with him. "Whatever you plan for, Yunyun… you are still 14, and you should date someone with better looks than me."

But before he could continue his lament over his looks, he heard the snore, and there she was, sleeping soundly beside his arms.

"Looks like my arm will be another part of me going to numb until tomorrow," X told himself.

Most of his potions were finished, and he would need more stocks for future use. After bidding farewell to Aqua and Yunyun, the man stepped to certain alchemical store. Almost all his stocks were dedicated for escape from manticores, fighting head to head against manticore, blowing up manticores' nests, having sex with a goddess and a 14-year old.

Bearing those in minds, he will need to restock more often from now and then. The thought of certain weird magic shop crossed his mind.

He knew this store from certain friend in Axel. He had been visiting this store ever since he came into world.

Initially, the shop was in mess because none of those items in display actually have uses. X had to grumble and groan every time he saw some items that would look lucrative and still practically useless in real-life application.

But when he heard a certain adventurer has helped the store getting back to his feet, he considered to make another visit to the store. And so, he walked right into doorway, and found a new shopkeeper.

"Umm… I am expecting a woman."

"Oh, thou mean the shopkeeper whose keep buying useless junk? She is inside the room, working to bones for our latest merchandise thanks to our patron. What brings thou here?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to browse around. That's all."

"Well then, please enjoy thy visit here. Moi will be here awaiting for your custom."

He examined every shelves, looking for something that could help him wander the wilderness.

His eyes got caught on certain thing he hadn't seen since he came into this world. Rectangular things with some sort of little wire attached to it. And it's all red.

At instance, he approached this new shopkeeper he hadn't heard of with bunch of those red stuffs. "I'll have these please," he said.

"Wahahahaha! Thou was the first to buy all these sets!"

"Do you take orders? If yes, I'd like to order something."

"Tell moi what you need, and moi might try to get moi hands for it."

X has anticipated this, and took out a piece of parchment with complete list of ingredients.

"I see that thou are an esteemed alchemist who expects nothing but perfect stock of ingredients. With 100,000 Eris, all of these will be settled."

Despite his minor appearance in this town, X made quite a lot of money and even secured a very expensive inn that no one never enters. And so he flashed out a huge bag of coins before the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper opened the bag and shook his head. "Moi will fulfill every details of this parchment," he said pleasingly. X smiled wryly. "Please do."

"For your patronage, may moi offer thou an advice?"

The shopkeeper suddenly told to X before he could leave the store. X turned around and glanced at this one. "What advice?"

"Moi knows uses of some of these ingredients, and moi will not need to inquire further on whom thou will try on. But thou must exercise self-control. Lust is the demon's play, and if thou do not tread this carefully, thy ignorance will be thy regret."

X looked to him, listening to this shopkeeper's cryptic, yet very old language of English. He never heard this other than his teacher back in his high school. In the end, X shook his head. "Umm… okay then. Thank you for the advice, Mister…"

"Vanir. Please come to moi store in three days' time."

"Understood."

The door shut closed, and he prepared himself for another place to go.

But someone stopped him before advancing.

A little girl with pointy hat. She had a staff with her, and her eyes glared red crimson.

He did not need to ask who she is, nor even wanted to do anything with another 14-year old.

And so he averted this uneasy gaze of hers and walked to other direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" the child stopped him, tugging him by hand.

"Sorry, but I am not into little girls," X bluntly retorted to her.

"I know what you have done to Yunyun!"

That moment, he turned around with his eyes open wide like a fish.

"How did you…"

"She is a very naïve girl! You have turned her into sex-crazed maniac who openly came up to me every day and said 'I have finally reach a relationship with someone in which I shared a bath with him' to me."

Whoa, what?

"And she keeps on telling me about it, giving me details about her having sex with you every night. My ear hurts with those stories, and she was too detailed! And next thing I know… You… you…" she stuttered. "You even did that to Aqua! Do you even know who she belongs to?"

"I keep watching you since a few days ago, and I see you, defiling my arch-priest member and best friend of mine. Please, stop."

"I know you've done something very sneaky just to get them into your fold. I see you putting some sort of liquid into their drinks."

From that moment, X's attention became warier.

"Please stay away from them. If I find you trying to weasel out again, I won't be hesitant to cast Explosion here."

"So you're the one whose gaze had been making me uneasy."

"Yes, that's me. So please, stop defiling my friends further. Kazuma is strong, and if I tell him this, he could outdone you very quickly. You better watch yourself. Good riddance," the little girl walked away him, leaving him paused awhile.

He remembered hearing stories from the guild hall about Kazuma Satou's party. Basically, it's a party filled with advanced class arch-priest, crusader and arch wizard. They are basically powerful, but dysfunctional. Dysfunctional as they are, the party flourished thanks to that certain person named Kazuma Satou.

Like him too, Kazuma was not from this place. Though he did not know much of Kazuma's background story, he knew only one thing – His ruthlessness was of no rival. He himself brought his party into adventures that brought end for Demon Kings' general, although they done it with unorthodox way.

He knew there would be lots of other heroes like him and Kazuma, but only Kazuma he ever met and knew his real identity. But knowing this man does not actually give him an advantages whatsoever, for every man has their own destiny, and nobody can bar someone else' destinies.

But what would destinies be if their actions are guided endlessly by the power of deity? What if someone can control other people's destinies?

That's where Heaven Devil comes in first place. Like Kazuma bringing in Aqua as part of 'cheat item', X came here with a tome of 1001 alchemical recipes. It is a cheat item. He used it one too many times to fulfill his desire, but he still yet apply these in action with any other Demon King's armies.

But his cheat item will soon be undone, thanks to certain screw-headed girl. Kazuma's party members might be bunch of lunatics, but their powers are so unrivalled. Even this one called Megumin has reputation of blowing up stuffs that should not be blown off.

For this reason, X clutched his potion, the Heaven Devil. He had it ready for something very sinister, very sneaky.

Yunyun knew his act, yet she submitted to him willingly.

I am not going to let someone ruin my moment with her.

And so he returned to his inn, and took out a plan he used to jolt down but never actually plan to use.

His time during the drug cartel earned him a lot of chance to create something even crazier than drugs. Before then, he aspired to be a rocket scientist.

An avid lover of history, he rummaged through the net in his college and read carefully details of Nazi's V2 launch rocket.

Obviously, he would not have enough material to make one. However, with the dynamites he had from that Vanir's store, he sat down to his wooden chair, and started cutting it, looking through it.

At once, he talked to himself, dismantling these explosives, and carved holes into them. Then, he carried this tube high, and poured down Heaven Devil into these explosives.

At night, Yunyun reached the inn, preparing herself for night raid with this one. She found him panting, out of his breath.

"Are you alright?" Yunyun asked.

"I'm okay," he answered.

"Umm… Shall we?" Yunyun, the moment the door behind her closed, immediately opened the string that had been covering her body. There was nothing but skin beneath that cloak.

X couldn't hold on to himself and pounced her onto bed, prolonging the night.

But while he's at it, he's anticipating something.

His night raid will not be done unseen. Before Yunyun came, he was busy with something.

His modified dynamite…. Kazuma's dynamite encased with something else, was no longer on his possession, nor inside his knapsack.

The guy had been noticing an uneasy gaze from afar, and he could outsource for himself where that murderous aura coming from.

For that reason, he spent some of his vitality scrapping off some bricks of certain house, carving the holes into them, and then put one of those dynamites into it.

This will shut her up, he concluded as he embraced Yunyun tender and continuously stabbing her with his Excalibur.

Just as he planned, the girl with screwed head slowly walked over the inn, passing through a red building with so many red bricks at dead end.

One of the bricks had string that cannot cut through anything. Merely a string, but it has another use.

Using technology of fire upon contact, the dynamite three meters away from Megumin blew up. Megumin took out her staff, sensing explosion.

By the time of explosion, Yunyun was already limped out, losing consciousness into pleasure thanks to X's another chemical – chloroform.

Knowing she will be totally against this, he didn't want the sound of bright explosion attracted this girl and prompting her to come and rescue her Crimson Magic friend.

The dynamite exploded, and bricks of an abandoned building collapsed. No one dies, but Heaven Devil gas ran free throughout that dead end, with Megumin in it.

Like liquid, vapors floating in alley was already enough to affect anyone.

"What is this… I can't… why am I feeling so hot?" that instance, there's burning sensation inside her. She placed her hands to the lower part which throbbed more painfully than others.

As she was on verge of crawling around dead end, a person suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His mouth had stain of liquid, and like Yunyun, this person had cloak with nothing inside.

"You… You…. What have you…. Done…" Megumin stuttered, cannot contain the intense heat within.

"You should not meddle with something out of your reach, Crimson girl," X braved himself to speak such matter, acting like a villain who's about to rape somebody.

As he reached his hand to her shoulder, Megumin let out a moan.

"Wow, even vapor works," he remarked. "This isn't good, leaving you here in your peak of adulthood. Come, let's go," he said those, but he forced her to come with him anyway to the inn.

The innkeeper noticed the door before him opened, but nobody going inside. Footsteps followed, through stairs, and another door opened, then shut.

He knew who got in, and he decided not to care much about it. On his left, there was a pile of Eris – A token of gratitude and silence.

While Yunyun in the midst of her unconsciousness, Megumin laid besides her, trying to resist the inevitable heat that built up inside her.

He unveiled himself, showing her the product of manticore potion – The pole standing up tall, ready to punch through yet another virgin.

"Please, don't…" Megumin begged, but she cannot move her arms. The heat got the best of her. "Don't struggle. This heat will only disappear if you simply let it flow all over you."

X advised her as he inched closer to her. "Don't come near me, you pervert! I will tell Kazuma about this," Megumin beamed to him weakly. Her eye blazed crimson, yet she was defenseless against the coming darkness.

He opened wide her legs, revealing another enclosed nether region that was still undisturbed by anyone. It flowed out leakage too much. Her breath intensified. His force cannot be countered. She wanted to resist, but the next thing she knew, she's wide open.

He rubbed his stick across her clit. Such action was already enough to make her squeal.

"Stop it, don't…"

Before she could say anything, she could hear a thrust.

"Aaaaaaah!"

There it goes, straight into the cave. Blood flowed out from the orifice. X gone spasm for a moment. "This is way tighter than Yunyun's in her first time!" he gave out remark.

"Please, stop it."

Ignoring the girl, he continued plunging her over and over again.

But his strike tightened. His meat stick got bigger, and performance got better at every fight.

Gathering the knowledge he got from books, Yunyun and Aqua, he might have overdone himself.

His meat stick got inside too much that it reached her navel. Megumin gave out a sufferable scream and moan at the same time.

"You are breaking me!" she yelped.

It got tighter and tighter, and immediately….

Blast!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

X pulled it out, spilling out more of those white liquid coming out from his pee hole.

He watched the girl motionless, having white semen flowing out like water.

Her body trembled, having such predicament.

"I am going to cast you the explosion…"

X stared at the girl quietly.

Heaven Devil was so intense. Once hit, the person loses his or her mana, completely subjected to vulnerability.

"Please, let me out… before I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, down he went again with his majestic pole.

"Stop it! No!" Megumin screamed her lung out, having her inside stirred out like skewer.

He rolled her over, making her down in four. His movement got faster, and he came again.

Megumin collapsed to bed, breathing heavily. "Kazuma… I'm sorry."

He knew he's in huge trouble, but no matter.

She was messing with him anyway.

At instance, he heard exclaims from someone who had been off for a while.

"Megumin! What are you doing here?" Yunyun asked curiously.

The little girl showed no response. Her saliva dripped, and her eyes showed no pupil.

X turned to Yunyun and said "She too wanted to be your real friend."

"Really? Did she really mean it?"

"Yes, but she's still in her beginner, so would you be dear and join me in friend making ritual?"

And so, Yunyun placed Megumin above her. Both orifices of the Crimson Magic girls were served, and the sex connoisseur stood before them, having done drinking another dose of manticore potion.

"Please, I can't wait anymore!" Yunyun impatiently bantered to him.

"Me… Me too…" Megumin slowly voiced out.

She has finally came into submission after having herself exploded five times by someone she tried to take down.

The meat stick struck into Yunyun's first.

"Ah, that's it, that's it!"

"When will be my turn?"

"Your turn will come next, Megumin. Be patient."

"But I couldn't wait for your explosion. Please be hurry!"

"Ah, Megumin. Does this mean we are finally in equal?"

"Of course not. I performed better than you."

"Nonsense! I had sex with him every single day, and we learned new things almost every night!"

"But that doesn't mean you are better than me."

"I'm cumming!"

"Ah! Shoot it all inside me! Ah, please fill me with your cum!"

"Now it's your turn, Megumin."

"Ah! Finally, once again you are inside me! You better do better than before, X!"

"I'm trying to. You are too tight in, I think I could cum anytime soon."

"No, you can't! Why are you always cum inside me faster than Yunyun?"

"You are just too tight… I'm cumming!"

"Ah!"

Twenty seconds after he started over to Megumin, he banked out again his sperm right into petite, loli pussy.

"Now, for the grand finale," X announced his next intention to these sandwiches of Crimson girls.

He plunged his stick in the middle of their continuously dripping clit, rubbing them intensely.

"Ah, this is awesome! How come you never do this to Aqua and me?"

"X, your cock is awesome! Please, rub it faster, I can't wait to cum!"

"Megumin, I will not lose to you. I won't squirt that easy."

"We'll see."

"I'm going to cum again."

"Cum! Cum! Shoot it all onto our stomach!"

"Guh!"

At instance, his massive pole slide onto their stomach, shooting out sex beams that spread across their navel and belly like lotion.

Their screams came in unison, filling every part of the inn.

Meanwhile, the innkeeper stayed quiet at his seat, pretending he didn't hear anything. That bag of Eris was still with him.

X wanted to continue, but he had to concede after seeing his manticore potions depleted.

While Yunyun succumbed to his impressive sortie, Megumin stutteringly said "I… win again…. This is the best…. Explosion ever…."

The door opened and Aqua came in.

She nodded her head as she caught on sight on yet another girl she was familiar with.

"You are very horny pervert lolicon, aren't you X?"

"She's asking for it," X told her.

"Well, I actually don't care. Your work is not done yet. Time to get up."

Thanks to Aqua's recovery magic, it got up huge, hard, high and mighty.

"Now, plunge your cock inside me and give me your God Blow!"

Aqua instructed him with her butt swinging up and fro before him.

It looked like he is going to have another set platter coming before him. But before he could proceed, he felt something wet coming from his stick.

It was Megumin, and she's licking his peter vigorously.

"I am not done with you yet. Please, cum inside my mouth!"

"Hey, Megumin! Your turn is over, it's mine now!"

Aqua forcefully took her mouth off his peter, and forcefully plunge his peter into godly hole.

"Ah, that intense feeling after waiting for so long!" Aqua lost her restrains and resolved to move up and fro on his waist.

She sat right on top of him, but Megumin was not going to let this fake priest had her fun.

And so she reached his marbles and bit it.

"Oh god damn it!" X tried to get up, but he got stopped by Aqua's breasts.

Aqua placed her arms around his head, sinking him into her cleavage.

"Oh my, X!"

"Don't leave me out!"

While the three of them had fun, Yunyun who was recovering, suddenly felt something spiking on her head. Her sudden rise from bed and quick launch to restroom was unnoticeable at all. X, Megumin and Aqua were just too busy with their works.

"Blech!" Yunyun spat out portion of his white stuff and vomit. She stayed there for long, but still, X had his time.

Megumin and Aqua were lying before him, taking turns rolling their tongues around his peter.

"Not even Yunyun can outlast me!" Aqua proclaimed herself, trying to convince Megumin to stop.

"A Crimson Magic clansman will not bow down to challenge. We shall see, Aqua!"

Inside the restroom, Yunyun's expression was surreal and uneasy.

Her hands were at her belly. Her eyes were wide open.

Was this for real?


	7. Chapter 7

One month later, the inn became even nicer all thanks to certain apothecary's effort. But the apothecary has gone to nowhere.

X went to Vanir's store and received a dire news.

"One of thy ingredients for Heaven Devil were no longer in stocks. Moi has contacted several dealers, and they didn't have any. But they did pinpoint moi about location of those ingredients would be."

X shook his head. "I fought through ranks of angels just to get those. I can't blame them not to get those flowers just for the sake of selling them in black market. Not worth it."

He remembered fighting a huge angel with many wings and a spear that could split a mountain, and after a long fight, the angel fled because he blew it up, leading him to get the flower and returned Axel bloodied and pitiful.

With most of his Heaven Devil gone thanks to trapping Megumin, he will have to restock it again.

Before leaving out, he felt a tug behind him. He turned around and saw Yunyun.

"Umm… Can we talk for a second?" Yunyun asked, averting her gaze from him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Remember that night we had…. Umm… night raid with Megumin and Aqua?"

"Oh, yes. What about it?"

"Actually, I…"

"Oi, you!"

Their conversation got interrupted, and it's coming from someone with bright crimson eye just like Yunyun.

"You looked packed up and ready for some adventures. Where're you going?" asked Megumin.

"Business," X did not plan to disclose his intention to anyone. He should not to, especially to a goddess.

"What kind of business? Will it be taking long?"

"Maybe, depending on many reasons."

"I see. So, are we going for another bout on bed tonight?"

"I don't think so. How about next time I came back? I'll be busy for a while, and I will need to recover after what you, Aqua and Yunyun had wrought on me every single night."

"But I just can't seem enough of it. Your semen is too addictive!"

He must not let his whereabouts to be known by anyone, especially by the goddess.

His ingredients for Heaven Devils include some flowers that people cannot find across this globe but in realm where angels and deities lies. No mortals are matched with their strengths, but X has achieve the impossibilities, getting those lands safe, sound and sane.

He's going in alone, as usual. Armed with potions and poisons he had been keeping in random chests throughout Axel, he's ready for those flowers.

The location he sought to invade was impenetrable by anybody. An invisible gate stood among those woods, surrounded by giant toads for unwary travelers.

Back then, there was an angel armed from head to toe keeping eyes for anyone that tried to bypass this unknown gate. Since X's first intrusion into this gate, the angel was nowhere to be seen.

Trekking through these woods was no hard feats. He reached the gate after three hours of endless trudge across muds and vines. No giant toads dare to cross him, for he appeared in plateau dressed in metal plates.

But he still relished to slaughter these innocent creatures. It would seem that slimes inside these frogs were ingredient for something obnoxious, something so bad that even angels armed with heaven arsenals would become nervous. He knew this – He tried it already on guardian of this gate.

And so he stopped before this gate, raising a tube with orange liquid inside. Like grenade, he tossed it to void that divide his world with another.

This tube disappeared upon reaching void portal, and violent explosion is heard. It wasn't just a single explosion.

He made it so potent that once explode, remaining bits of those liquid will explode, giving off chain of reactions that would probably give something chaotic to whoever awaited from other side.

As those violent fires subsided, X took his knapsack and waltzed right to the portal, disappearing out of nowhere.

From rainy landscape of forest, skies of heaven were something breathtaking. X took another potion and drank it.

Seraphim guards rushed to a platform where a portal gate that cannot be closed lies. Remnants of their poor companions made the whole heaven rang with warnings.

Atop a huge tower, two figures became alert with angry angels fluttering their feathers everywhere.

"Damn it!" said the male adventurer. "This isn't good. Have they spotted us?"

"I don't think so. I think they respond to those explosions we heard just now."

"Yeah, but it wasn't me who set those dynamites aflame. In fact, I haven't even set one."

"Whoever did this, that person must have come from your world and maybe trying to get what we want."

"I will not let that person get it first. Come on, Big Boss!"

"Take the lead, Kazuma."

And so the two thieves, one with Vanir's mask and another with only half-covered with clothes, stormed off the tower across hidden stairs, trying to keep of prying eyes of alerted seraphim guardians.

Meanwhile, in certain garden, where lies angels, a god with long scraggly beard conversed with a mortal armed from head to toe. He had a huge battle axe behind him, and based on its size alone, the man could have a clean cut across flesh of a dragon.

"I have come to need your aid, mortal. This realm is under duress by unknown forces that we are unable to sense. You must help the seraphim and bring end to this menace."

The guy with battle axe knelt down and raised his head. "It will be done, Tuzor."

"May you succeed in your battle against this coming darkness, Magyar."

Magyar and his band of angel companions marched across heavenly platform that float in beautiful skies. The seraphim regarded him as the champion of all, having seen all his valor against the evil when trouble brewed in.

Little did they knew that those minions they have fought was but flawed creations of golem created forces of unknown.

Little did they knew too that one side of wall they crossed over suddenly lighted with violent explosion. Seraphim guardians prepared themselves for whatever comes before them.

Once again, golems in various sizes crept in the field, coming in huge horde towards these seraphim guardians. Magyar unsheathed his axe. "Come, you minions of Demon King! Taste my steel!"

They expected weak scratches or at least pounces by these pathetic creatures. The Seraphim stood firm, shields' up for the incoming. Magyar was at the center, surrounded by vanguards of Seraphim.

But as these golems touched the shield, they blew up to pieces. Their shields shattered, leaving them in mercy with another bout of suicide bombers.

After sets of explosion, X crawled out from his hideout, walking slowly toward Magyar who was limping with so many wounds.

"You… You are the hero chosen to defeat Demon King! Why are you…?"

X had a long spike of metallic he made from a single tube. It is poised right to this man.

"This isn't about Demon King."

Magyar looked to him in puzzlement. Explosions made the worst of him, leaving only his left eye still seeing. "Then what's it for?"

He plunged the long spike like spear to his head.

"I just want to pluck some flowers," he said to dead adventurer before proceeding.

A few moments later, Kazuma and Chris reached this checkpoint.

They sighted a dead adventurer being pierced on his head, and several other Seraphim lying in ashes. They were speechless with this gruesome massacre.

"Who did this?" Kazuma wondered, having a bad premonition for whatever comes with them in this world.

"I don't know, Kazuma. I never have seen such ferocities commited like this."

Kazuma approached a dead adventurer, and shook his head.

He took out his blade, the chunchunmaru.

"We will need a special form of plan if we meet this murderer," he told his piece of mind to Chris.

"Indeed. Let us move in haste, before Seraphim came and become hostile."

"True."

As the seraphim encroached this gruesome scene, those two adventurers lurked into darkness.

**This is an interlude for something bigger. Will continue shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

Magyar was a strong lad. In his life, he faced difficulties. In other life, he axed his way, hoping death to anyone who bars his way. His aim was to kill Demon King, just as most adventurers were instilled with when they came into this world.

But due to chain of events, Magyar was celebrated as hero and was taken to guard Heavenly Gate from any intrusions from Demon King. His career seemed to be halted in the middle thanks to an invasion that shortened his life. The Seraphim found him laid on his pool of blood, his skull pierced by metallic spike. Wings fluttered by wind, his body is taken somewhere else. Seraphim guardians had something for him, in spite of his death.

The man woke up and breathe hard, finding himself resurrected by power of heavens. He looked around, witnessing Seraphim guardians, and accompanied by their leader, Zana. "You are alive again," Zana started conversation to this hero. "I have failed. I cannot contain the intruder," Magyar lowered his head, ashamed to his effort did not go as plan.

"No, you are not. You still can fight again. The Heaven needs you. We need you. We…"

Zana's instilled words of courage interrupted with incoming Seraphim, looking restless. "A demon army poured in from a portal and head their way to Garden!" the Seraphim told its superior.

"What? This is impossible! We must rally our forces and thwart this invasion!" Zana ascertained its resolution. We must drive these demons back to gate and reinforce more guards there. It's time we call our brothers, the cherubim, and give these insufferable damnations what they deserve."

As Seraphim guardians filled the skies, Zana offered Magyar its hand. "You have yet to fulfill your duty, mortal. Join me."

Magyar inevitably reached the hand of non-human and braced himself for a fight to remember.

A square stood between ruined landscape of heavens and another untouched. Armies of Demon King wound up seeing a portal unguarded, and swooped into heaven world. Their strength comes from number, not their arsenal or choice of weapon. As Seraphim guardians spotted these marching wretches, they dived into these ranks, pecked them one by one. Like orca over pack of moving penguins in water, the Demon King army didn't stand a chance.

Adding with Magyar, the Demon King armies found themselves in terrible ordeal. The Hero smashed his way through the armies, cutting clean and beheaded.

But little did him and his band of seraphim companions knew of little intrusion behind the line. In a tall spire, where lies another portal, came another horde of Demon King Army.

Their arrival startled another hero and his thief friend who called herself the Chivalrous Thief. None of them would expect this sudden twist of event.

"This is bad," Chris whispered as the two of them lurked in the shadow, watching demon army engaging massacre on incoming angels. "They must have overwhelmed Seraphim Overlord at portal gate, and made their way here."

"Whoever blew up the platform earlier, he or she must be part of Demon King. I thought this is all just about snatch and grab with nobody seeing, Big Boss. Why there are Demon King Army on our arse?" Kazuma retorted.

"I don't know! I never thought Demon King Army would be here. But don't worry – They are not as brilliant as goblin, and I'm sure our we well-devised plan could get us across these heavenly realm and fetch all those flowers, just as Vanir instructed before the heavenly gods know it."

"Whatever," Kazuma stretched his arms and took out dynamites. "But there is no way we will get away from these people without a fight. We will need to make distraction."

Magyar stopped his cleaving as he heard explosion from other side of avenue. He raised his axe, signaling to others. "The Demon King Army has breached other end! Reinforce!" he shouted.

He and his band of Seraphim were still engaging. Endless horde of these ugly creatures was not easy. Their sheer number and will thinned Seraphim force bit by bit, in spite how strong they are. Magyar grown weary and worried. With Zana around, there's no way this battle going to end without one of them falls.

"If it's to be, then so be it," Magyar resolved to his valiance, and continued pressing on. His axe swung and more blood filled the mid-air. "Give it everything you got!" he cried loudly. Seraphim had their weapons clamored – The sign of defeat was still far from them.

Kazuma from afar stood atop a shorter spire, firing arrows to these incoming soldiers. Chris came back for him with dagger stained with Demon King Army's collective blood.

"We have dealt serious number on them, but they just keep coming. Is there a way we could close this gate?"

"No, Kazuma. The gates will never be closed."

"We cannot proceed if these armies keep coming."

"Then we'll need something bigger that make them stop."

Just as Chris and Kazuma having themselves think, explosions filled the scene. Sneaking through holes of building, they tiptoed the one who brought these explosions.

It wasn't Megumin.

As the Demon King Army had themselves surprise, an unknown figure lunged forward and slashed his way. His right wrist held metal that shaped like katar, and so as his left side. When soldiers agglutinated before him, he took out a tube and hurled it off, setting off explosion that shattered their ranks.

Flying arrows from afar hit every of these Demon King Army, in courtesy of a hero that did not come here for noble reason. Kazuma Satou ran down with his chunchunmaru, helping the man who helped them great deal. Chris approached them from other side too. They scuffled their way toward the gate. No words were made; just panting and metal clanking between them.

Kazuma took out his dynamites, thinking to blow up this gate. X looked to those dynamites, and halted him. Kazuma glared at him, wondering why he's stopping him. Instead of giving explanation, X took out a tube, filled with same liquid he had when he first entered this place.

The two of them nodded their head, knowing what consequence would go once these two mixed up. Kazuma handed over the dynamite for him, letting him to pour over the dynamite with fulminating oil.

After giving him back the dynamite, they took their fight forward.

"Bind!"

Three giant monsters armed with axe bent down in knees and subdued by Chris' rope tightening skill.

"Create wind!"

While the soldiers cowered by distracting gusts, Kazuma and X charged forward with their cutleries. There were blood everywhere.

As more of these armies coming in, X threw away another batch. Kazuma looked to flanks and threw away arrows from long distance.

With their archers getting immobilized and frontline force chipped away, the three of them now stood before the gate that kept spawning out Demon King Army.

Still no words uttered between the three of them. Kazuma tied his dynamites against the gate's arc, following by X smearing the gate with his explosive oil. Chris stood before them, dagger on her hand, ready to cut anyone that come in their way.

The three of them ran away, leaving the gate fully immersed with imminent destruction.

"Tinder," Kazuma spoke softly. A little flame from his finger lighted up fuse wire that extended far from where he lurked straight to the gate. Another batch has just arrived, and they were too late to make evasion moves.

Violent explosions came soon after. The destruction was too much that gate's structure shattered. Half its structure collapsed, and void portal dispersed, leaving nothing but smoldering corpses.

They were about to celebrate their small victory, but then Seraphim guardians stepped to the scene. "Lurk," Kazuma casted for three of them way out and vanished into shadows.

Magyar followed afterwards, seeing an aftereffect of unknown fight. Wonders came to them on who might be the ones that dealt a deafening blow on these demon armies.

"So it's not just demons that arrived here," concluded Zana as it investigated smoldering corpses of these demon armies.

"It isn't just demon, Zana. There are humans here, and one of them is like me."

"What? Are you certain?"

"Yes. This person killed me before he entered the outer sanctum. He did told me that he did not come here on behalf of Demon King."

"Then that person must have come here for one thing – Blood Chrysanthemum. This is ill news indeed."

Magyar turned around and glanced at his Seraphim comrade. "Blood what?"

"Blood Chrysanthemum. These flowers are forbidden, even for us Seraphim and angels. Only gods can see it, and it is said that this flower has properties similar to mind control."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Indeed. Whoever this person is, he might be on his way to Garden of Eden. Our defenses there are considerable and impregnable, but…"

"But?"

Zana took a look at carnage that befell around it.

"If this intruder could do such a thing to these demon king armies and our own seraphim guardians… Come, Friend Magyar. We must return to Eden and inform Archangel Garel of this."

"But the waves of demon king armies are intensifying. Reports coming to us about more gates swarmed by the armies. If we don't hold them, their waves will intensify, and it will matter of time before their strength in numbers engulf the Garden."

"Then I will stay here and lead our forces. You must go to Archangel."

"Let me stay here. You'll get to him."

"There is no need for you to be here and sacrifice yourself with these wretched beasts."

The sound of harrowing trumpet made every seraphim positioned their spears. Zana pushed Magyar away from scene that will turn into battlefield. "Just go! We'll stick here and lay waste on these wretches!"

After deliberating awhile, Magyar sighed conceding to Zana. "You angels are very obstinate. Very well, I will go. But, don't… don't die by these small fries."

"We are angels. Our duty makes us so."

The two exchanged their laughter and glance before Magyar turned and around and started running. At instance, the sound of boulder cracking went aloud, filling the serene skies of heaven with terror of Demon King.

Goblins and kobolds rushed off the platform where vanguard of Seraphim lies. Cherubim also came to help. The sound of battle filled the air, and it was so tense. Reinforcing seraphim arrived in the scene, trying to compensate their losing numbers against numbers that have not dwindle even a little.

As carnage and violence ensued, a tower entrance blew off, and three figures walked in.

"Freeze!" Kazuma made a thick slab of ice before them.

"I didn't know you're here, Kazuma Satou. How surprising," X uttered while inspecting his remaining rations for this journey.

"You know me? Have we met before?"

"We did. But you probably didn't remembered much about it. You and your party found me, grievously wounded by creatures in the wilderness you people crossed," X explained to him.

"I see. Well, umm… I guess I'd have tendencies to forget whoever I met back then. I'm sorry for that."

"Its fine, Kazuma Satou. As long as I'm alive and breathing, it's more than enough. So what brings you here?"

Hearing his inquiry, Kazuma and Chris exchanged glance to one another. Their relaxed face suddenly turned into nervous. There was a pause amongst them until Kazuma started speaking up.

"We are here to fetch some flowers, said to be kept in the deepest depth of this place."

X, who was busy on making some potions out of some raw ingredients, suddenly stopped whatever he was doing. He stared blankly to wall.

"Umm…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I got blanked out. Yes, of course, you guys are for… what again?"

"Flowers. It may sound trivial, but our quest giver offered us large sum of bounties, just to get pluck some stalks of them."

X had his mind jogged. That reminded him a few days ago.

He remembered hearing the news from Vanir about his shipment failed to come at promised time, and he'd promised him to get it as soon as possible.

Could it be?

X watched these two conversing to one another.

"We'll have to wait till these demon king armies subside," Chris said.

"Demon king armies won't stop until everything here in undone. That includes us. I want to help them. Who's with me?"

"Aww, I was just about to think you may have something else in your mind, something like snatch and grab."

"There won't be any snatch and grab if everyone's dead! Demon king armies are ruthless, and won't stop."

Said someone who have slain a lot of Demon King Generals. The man's experience is reflected in his speech.

"If we could defeat their general, the armies will concede and retreat," he turned to Chris with very serious look. "Eris-sama, we will have to postpone our quest a while and aid these angels defeat the general."

X had been content for some time, and something caught his attention.

Eris-sama? As in Eris as global currency in this kingdom?

"Eris-sama?" he beamed.

The words spooked both of them. "Eris-sama? Eh? Who's that?"

"Yeah, I was just stuttering, you know? I get nervous with all these armies. Hahahaha."

X nodded his head and got up. "I see. So you guys are going to help those angels?"

"Of course, ummm…. What's your name again?"

"X. Call me X."

Kazuma looked to him cringingly.

"Are you from Crimson Magic village?"

"No, and before you wanted to be prejudice over Crimson Magic and call me weird for weird name, please don't."

"Hahaha, no, no, I was just thinking. Just X?"

"Just X."

"Kazuma, X, the demon king armies have gone to Central Square. If we are to help these angels, now's the time!"

Kazuma took out his bow. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll find a choke point. Once we get into position, I will fire my arrow. Chris, use your 'steal' and 'bind' to bigger minions. That'll stall smaller ones and give time for angels to fight."

"Sounds like good plan for me. I'm in!" Chris cheerfully concurred.

"X… I see you have a lot of explosive potions with you. Are you an alchemist?"

"Yes. Sort of."

"That's good to hear. Do you have any other potions that could be used to combat these demon king armies?"

"Well, I got choking gas and metallic liquid, and pretty much a lot of other lethal and defensive potions."

"Good, good. Let's go, guys!"

As Kazuma and Chris smashed the thick ice, X cleared his throat and said "I'm sorry, but I am not going to help both of you."

They stopped scratching the ice and turned to X.

"Why not?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm not here to defeat demon king armies."

"Eh? Then what're you here for?" Chris asked.

Kazuma was a seasoned adventurer. He had this skill called enemy detection skill. For some time, ever since he and Chris entered this realm, this skill of his made his head tingling, as if some sort of unseen danger is ahead of him.

But ever since he met this guy out of nowhere, his detection skill triggered even more.

His quick eyes moved to X's right hand creeping slowly to his belt.

"Kazuma?" Chris questioned behind this sudden silence.

"Stea…"

X was quicker and flung off choking gas on them. He quickly took a piece of cloth and covered his mouth and nose.

The sound of choking filled this enclosed room.

"X… wha…"

Next, he threw the potion with less power than his usual explosive potion.

The sound of ice shattered, along with cold wind of serene skies made the whole thing even tenser.

Fortunately for them, this green gas dispersed by wind, and the two of them quickly recovered.

"He's the other one who killed those angels!" Kazuma told Chris.

"What? How?"

"Didn't your enemy detection skill tingles when you meet this guy?"

"Not at all! What about you?"

"Of course it tingles! That's why I asked him to join us, just so I can see what he's up to."

Chris stared to empty skies and turned to one distant place, where angels fought a losing fight with demon king minions.

"What do you think he's here for?" Chris asked.

Kazuma glanced over her and answered her question.

"He said he is an alchemist. Isn't that obvious? He's looking for that flower too," he prepared his gear and started heading to stairs. "And judging how his alchemical skills on those poor angels fare, I think he won't mind blowing off all those higher ups in that garden."

"It's impossible!" Chris objected. "That garden is filled with scary looking creatures and stronger vanguard of Seraphim. Plus, there's Archangel Garel."

"Let's hope those things there got him and ate him. He's the reason for this invasion. It's like he's the general for Demon King."

"But I didn't sense any demonic presence within him."

"What's he going to do with those flowers? Didn't you gods at least something about that flower?"

"Anything in Eden is forbidden. Lesser goddess like me cannot even access there!"

"Never mind! Let's get to that place before that man does!"

"Are you serious? We'll be dead if we're there!"

"Otherwise, that man will be there first. I think even with those creatures are all around, he won't backed down."

"What about those angels? I thought you already planned on helping them!"

"Change of plan," Kazuma stated to Chris. "I feel bad for leaving them on mercy of those creatures, but if that man got the flower, things will get uglier."

"I got it, partner. Alright, I'll be right behind you."

As for X, he found an apothecary store. No one's there, but he's lucky to find all ingredients there. After stocking himself up, he left the scene, and off to other side of heavenly gate.

Obtaining the full blueprint of this place, He quietly snuck hidden stairs by stairs. Of course, his invisibility potion helped him great deal. Not even seraphim could sense him creeping across them.

Magyar panted loudly, putting down his axe on platform. He had been running non-stop from battlefield. Now he's in Eden.

Five wyverns in chain greeted him with thunderous roars. Seraphim guardians reached him, pointing spears. But they lowered their spears as soon as they knew the identity of this mortal.

"I have news from frontline. Bring me to Archangel Garel," panted Magyar.

Wyverns continuously taunted his every steps into garden filled with beautiful flowers.

Like Kazuma Satou, he too had this enemy detection skill. For some reasons, he felt tingling.

He raised his axe, watching around him. Sensing him being on guard, three seraphim guardians also readied their blades.

"Intruder!" loud call filled this small garden. Seraphim and cherubim scattered across this garden, letting off all beasts that have been locked up since ages to protect this forbidden land.

Little did they know of a shaft at west side of garden is opened gently and quietly, and from it, a man invisibly crawled out, preparing himself to make a huge show.

His invisibility potion has the ingredient from that apothecary. Now he's invisible, and not even wyverns or bigger monster can sense his presence, nor taking scents of him.

He ran across walls of this enclosed garden, pouring oil he had been wasting on seraphim ever since he came here. Another potion with liquid metal was used to conjure spikes that wiped out seraphim that bar his oiling.

But he stopped in front of five seraphim, standing firm and watching. Knowing it's impossible to kill these seraphim with silent slit, he threw a potion, which effect is more vicious than mere explosions.

Red fumes freed from broken tube, seen by these five seraphim. But as they sniffed it, their spears taken out, and they stabbed on one another. Survivor of this unavoidable massacre started running around and throwing its spear to its other guarding fellow. As chaos ensued in this echelon, X continued his work, knowing this particular seraphim has given him time for his show.

Short time later, seraphim came into hostility with the coming of another mortal and a female, dressed in attire that even seraphim will come to bow.

"Goddess Eris! What are you doing here?" asked the seraphim.

"We don't have for this. Where is Archangel Garel?"

"He is atop the Eden…"

Multiple explosions shattered the walls of Garden of Eden. Tremors caused made every beasts bellow. Debris scattered all over the place, and strong winds blew Eris away.

Kazuma had her hand, stopping her from falling to infinite skies.

As they recovered from sudden event, they had their eyes feast with horror and aghast. For before them was garden, forbidden to most gods and especially angels and mortals, was flickering with huge flame.

There were still explosions taking place inside.

"Come on!" Kazuma called upon them. The seraphim, ignoring their duty to keep intruders from entering this place, followed him into this garden.

X jumped down and smacked his hands. His hands felt so oily, all thanks to all those oils and explosions. A dying wyvern laid before him.

"A wyvern heart is indeed a rare item," X muttered to himself before hurling a metallic spike into its chest. But he's not plucking that heart off. Not for now.

"You will move no more!"

Contingent of seraphim appeared before him, all poised to kill him.

He took a potion, one with contents that can make affected targets turn on one another. But suddenly, it vanished.

X stared at his empty in astonishment, and a smile crept over his face.

He looked behind him, where lies Kazuma with his potion.

"It ends here, X!" Kazuma shouted to him.

X's eyes caught on a woman dressed in white raiment, just like Aqua's with her pink-colored raiment.

Magyar appeared out of nowhere, bringing with him more angry seraphim and angrier beasts.

One with sixteen pairs of wing also came down to field.

"Archangel Garel," murmured Eris in surprise.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Garel spoke in thunderous sound. "Mortals entering this garden, with nothing but destruction upon our brethren. Look what have you wrought – Demon King Armies in our doorsteps, thanks to certain mortals trying to get their hands on gifts that should never be gifted to anyone."

The seraphim got X and apprehended him. At the same time, Kazuma too got shackled. "Wait, what the hell?!" he bellowed. "It wasn't me, it's that guy! He was the one!"

"Silence!" Garel's shout was piercing and painful.

"Please listen to me, Archangel! Kazuma and I were here to…. To warn you about the Demon King! All those killings, it wasn't us! It's this man!"

Collective gazes came to X who was lying on ground with all his stuffs being checked by seraphim. The seraphim was astonished with their rummaging in his knapsack.

"These are ingredients from the apothecary!" the seraphim informed them. All seraphim went into surprise.

"You got me, Kazuma Satou…" X bickered with his hands bound.

"Whatever stories we had back then, just keep it. I don't want to remember it when it comes to someone like you."

"Look at you, being bound same as me. Nobody is going to believe you, and you are not getting out of here alive."

"I'm not sure about that, X. I have comrades with me. Soon, Aqua or Eris will come and rescue me, and you will rot here for your treachery."

"Aqua, you say? You really sure your goddess will come over to save you?" X's tone became even more sinister, as if he was jabbing insults for this man.

"Kazuma Satou," he called the man. "Do you know what the flower you were tasked to find is?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, X."

"Oh, actually it does matter a lot. What bothers me is that you would come alone in this place, while you could just bring over your comrades with you to make things even easier."

"That cannot be helped then. My comrades are busy with their things, and we have been through a lot lately… why are you asking? Why do even you care about my comrades as if you know who they are?"

That moment, a crackling laugh came from X.

His tongue flicked over one part of tooth that broke out and powder flew into his throat.

The next thing Kazuma knew, the man called himself X grew five times larger. The angelic bind broke off, and X roared loudly with his clothes torn up.

"A H*lk!" Kazuma remarked.

The first thing he did upon his release was a swipe for group of seraphim who had been disturbing his dear knapsack. Cerberus beasts charging on him, but not even those heads were matched with his stomp.

The sound of metal clanking from outside alerted everyone in the garden. Eris picked up the spear and readied herself.

Only a handful of seraphim arrived at scene, bearing a lot of more demon armies coming for them.

Kazuma would have gone and help remaining angels against these demons, but his hands were full. A huge giant who was once a man with chemical mind rampaged, stomping on seraphim on his wake.

He stabbed the leg of the monster, making it scream loudly. As the giant known as X rolling around, Kazuma laid his hand to his chest and "Drain touch!"

The beast squealed loudly, having his life essence absorbed forcefully by the power of undead. Seraphim stayed back, watching Kazuma doing his job subduing a giant. But soon, their focus changed to incoming demon armies that apparently have stormed the inner sanctum.

"Kazuma! Help me out!" Eris called from far front. But Kazuma was still busy. Slowly his drain touch gave him complete dizzy, leading him to roll around, crouching his head painfully.

But as he lifted his hand off, X's size was as normal human being with completely torn up and enlarged dress. Like Kazuma too, he held his head tightly, as if something is leaking off his head after all those messes.

In his verge of pain, his hand slowly reached a single ingredient among all those stuffs the seraphim unveiled from his bag.

Kazuma was still in his recovery state, but X has gained an upper hand. Kazuma crawled over the burning field, did not expecting someone standing before him. On his hand, there was a potion that work just like steel spike.

He felt something wet on his back. As he turned around and see it, shock came to him.

"Damn it!" Kazuma cursed on crisis befell on him. X left him, completely locked by metallic casing that just gone dried.

With the Archangel and Magyar busily fended these demon king armies, X walked gracefully toward the very center of this garden. It was sealed tight with some kind of metal, but after pouring it with acid, ten flowers of Blood Chrysanthemum laid before him. A wide smile crept around his face.

After getting what he wanted, he wanted to leave, but someone stopped him.

The very goddess of luck, Eris was standing in front of him, with spear pointed straight to his chest.

"Please put those down," Eris pleaded. "The flower is here for good reason. Its power rival to ultimate power of evil in this realm. You mortals have no idea what destruction will it leave if these fall to evil hand!"

X plucked one of those buds, squeezed it hard, and dipped his finger filled with its crushed petals into a tube filled with water.

"Stop it right there! Or I will…"

"Or what, Goddess Eris?" X shouted to her. "On the contrary, I actually know what this flower can do. I have used it one too many times. To be honest, among all those flowers in this place, I yearn these the most."

Roofs above them shattered, bringing in a very skeletal dragon with many demon king armies encircling this region. Eris stayed confounded, and her hands trembled.

The tube which he dipped in turned blood red. He knew what must be done next.

He raised the tube above him, and tossed it to grassy field of Eden.

The sound of glass cracking attracted both good and bad sides. Blood red fume emanated in this place, spreading like plague. X covered his mouth, knowing how extensive even a single petal can do in a place this small.

Archangel, who was about to land a fatal stab on his heart, abruptly dropping its powerful armament to ground. Swinging around, Garel knelt before him.

"The seraphim and I are yours to command."

A wide smile came over him. But it turned to sour as he heard angry shout coming from afar.

It was Magyar, and he was struggling with demon king armies. He became bewildered as he watched his comrades suddenly halted their vanguard duties.

The extent of Blood Chrysanthemum not only affect angels. Even the demon armies stopped fighting altogether. The skeletal dragon had it enough and quit biting every seraphim it got.

Almost everything inside this Eden turned their gaze over the one who spread the plague.

X cleared his throat, raising his hand above his shoulder, and shouted, "Demon King Armies, you are now mine! Leave this realm and lay siege on your commanders, wherever holes they may come from, and never return here again!"

After deliberating, the demon sides turned around and scurried, leaving the angels and destruction they have brought behind.

X then moved his head to Archangel Garel who had been kneeling before him. "I will not be long here. All ingredients in this garden is now mine. I want everything here packed and ready to transport to Axel."

"How dare you defile the sanctity of this hall?!"

He sensed an incoming danger from his left. Magyar approached him, unaffected by the power of Blood Chrysanthemum. He moved his axe, intending to behead this alchemist.

With a snap of his finger, Archangel Garel flew over to his aide, blocking the axe given by the Divine for Garel to defeat the Demon King. While their metals blocked to one another, three seraphim tackled him. Magyar, in his big sized stature, was no match with winged warriors of heaven.

"What are you…?!" Magyar helplessly hissed on ground.

"Take this man and that man caged with metal case into your dungeon," that was his final verdict before the seraphim took Magyar away, taking the axe with him.

But as the seraphim moved to seek the other adventurer, only metal casing remained. It has shattered into pieces, and the person was nowhere.

"Bind!"

Ropes got X, making him roll around. Kazuma appeared out of shadow, taking out his bow and arrows. His hostile move made all seraphim there take out arms.

"Come any closer, and I will…"

That moment, a stabbing sound became audible.

X tilted his head, out of difficulties. He saw red blood flowing, but it wasn't from him.

Kazuma stared blankly to his chest, and turned over in horror over the one who gifted him such blow.

The long, white-haired goddess of luck, draped with white raiment and attire of the most beautiful goddess he would ever seen; had clouded eyes on her. No expression on her, and she only resolved over to counter incoming peril over her newfound master.

"Eris… Why?" Kazuma dropped down, moving his hands to deep hole created by one he always call 'big boss'.

"I am bound to X."

The goddess of luck declared before Kazuma.

"X…. You son of a bitch…."

X plummeted to ground and limped.

With things gone under control, X left the realm, but not before he had his way to yet another goddess aside Aqua.

Guilt and regret enveloped in him, but what's done is done.

"Ah! You're breaking me!" came a cry from someone with white hair.

There was no one around this wilderness. There was no threads or clothes attached on X, and the goddess of luck.

He was a bit surprised as he along with this goddess walked out of the gate. Her beautiful demeanor that radiated holiness of certain cult, has turned into ones of a thief he occasionally sees in guild hall.

And now that she's under him, it would be a waste for not letting this chance come to pass.

The effect of Blood Chrysanthemum will not last as long as Heaven Devil, but it will at least leave an impression within the affected individual.

As a lone virgin back then, he believed that by now, even Megumin who despised him, is now falling over heel for him. He knew that Heaven Devil has no more of influence within her, but she still crave to meet him and ravage him all night long, along with Yunyun and Aqua.

And now, there's another one. One embracing against a tree, and he behind her.

He pounced his meat stick over her many times, and every blast he gave, her moan resonate.

"Deeper!" she crazily muttered.

His hand started squeezing her small breasts, twisting it. "Squeeze it more!" she screamed.

Thanks to tightness, he felt he was about to cum.

"I'm cumming!"

"Cum inside me!"

Blast!

"Aaaaaaaah!"

She screamed her lung out, echoed throughout the forest nearby Axel.

A few days later, X arrived at Axel, and his eyes set on a girl.

She would probably waiting him days and nights, and as she found him walking back with tattered clothes and knapsack, warm smile came over her.

But there was another reason for her to wait him. She wanted to tell something to him.

"You look shaken. What's with you?" X wondered as he caressed her hair on bed.

"I… I am…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant!"

He was about to get up, and suddenly sank back down by a strong atomic bomb exploding on him.

"What?!" this time it was his shout that echoed in Axel.

I got tired of writing, so I think I will stop here for some times. I am so sorry that I killed a very badass main character of this, and I am so sorry, Akatsuki-sensei but hey, this is just a fanfic. There's no need to be touchy touchy.

As for what happened to Kazuma Satou, his fate will be revealed in other story. Yes, other story. Of course, the man will not die that easy.

Tata.


	9. Chapter 9

Heaven Devil has its power derived from Blood Chrysanthemum. Other than that, other ingredients he put into this mixture only act as catalyst or additives for longer effect.

He came back to Axel with boat loads of ingredients no one know exactly came from. Walking with him was Chris, who was sleeping soundly on moving cart.

It was tiring, having fought a great battle somewhere out of this world. The Demon King Armies weren't supposed to be there at first place, and X wanted the flowers badly. Their arrival must have been for those flowers too, so he decided to take them out of pictures.

All well ends well, as people said. Or so people said.

For he received another missive he would never expect to hear after long days.

"You what?" X stood there, frozen by predicament.

Yunyun stood before him, caressing her belly. "Yes. There's our baby in here," she said with wry smile.

"This is too sudden! How would you know you are pregnant around this place?"

"I met a physician."

"What kind of physician? Do you have sort of pregnancy test or something?"

"A what?" Yunyun asked him back, dumbfounded by what he just spluttered out.

"Pregnancy test, do you… Ah, who am I kidding, there's no such thing as pregnancy test in this place!"

"X…. If you don't believe me," Yunyun tucked her upper dress, lifted it up.

What he saw was unbelievable.

It was just a tiny bulge, but it was too obvious to bluff around.

As his trembling hand reached her belly, he felt a kick. A soft kick that made Yunyun yelped cheerfully.

"This can't possible! But we were just had our night last night! How can it…"

"Last night?"

"Yes, last night."

Yunyun was staring at him in disbelief. The kind of stare was as if he was telling her a lie and she could see it through.

"I've been waiting for you for three months. I have been standing at the gateway, waiting for you to step up here after all these times. Where have you been?"

X became puzzled for himself.

How long I've been in that place anyway?

If he tells her about his exploit over deities and how he managed to force the goddess of luck turned nude for him, he'll be in heap of trouble.

This must be what those books be all about. He read about travelling other dimension.

A few seconds in that place means a few hours in this world. He could have felt he was in that place, killing angels for hours.

Ah, that might explains this.

"X?"

X returned to his senses after spacing out for a few seconds, being called several times by a troubled 14 year old girl.

"What should I do? I'm not ready for having a child yet! What should I do?" she broke up in tears. "Even Megumin and Aqua get suspicious whenever we met, telling me on why I got a bit chubbier than before."

Wait a minute. What about Megumin and Aqua? Do they…?

Suddenly, a door slammed open, and someone with short stature and porcelain doll appearance showed up.

She looked rather surprised.

"I knew it!" that's what she said when she barged into someone's room in distant inn.

"Megumin!" two voices called out in unison, did not expecting somebody to hide behind the door, eavesdropping on conversation outsider should not pay heed.

"Unbelievable!" Megumin snapped angrily. "I always knew something's up on you, always running away whenever I see you around!"

"Megumin, please listen to me! It was an accident, I…"

The loud sound of her staff tapping on floor silenced her. Megumin stood there, trembling.

Then she switched her gaze to X.

"I have been waiting for you for three months. You promised me you will return and the two of us together will have good times in bed. I actually waited here for hours that day, and you didn't even dust around! Where are you?!"

So that theory was true, he concluded.

His time in heaven really took it long. But why nobody asked him about Kazuma Satou's whereabouts?

Before he was about to say a word, Megumin came to him and pushed him off to bed.

Her cloak, which had been covering her for long, is undressed. Inside, there's nothing but naked, 14-year old body. X laid on bed, having his meat stick starting to swell.

Megumin dribbled her saliva, watching the stick enveloping to its tallest. "Finally," she said, wiping out her drool. "Tonight, you will make me pregnant too like Yunyun!"

She pounced him like a gazelle. He could have catch her before she lands on him, but what the hell, don't ruin the moment.

The two of them shared passionate kiss, tongue rolling to one another on bed. Yunyun stood there, watching silently a scene.

X switched over the role, plunging his meat stick right into nether hole of a little girl. Like drill, he performed like real beast. Megumin's hand held onto pillows tightly, feeling nothing but ecstatic. "Yes, yes, that's it!" she moaned in bewilderment. Her flat chest was out in open, leaving it defenseless for wild tongue to appear and suck.

As he repeatedly pinching her nipples, Megumin with her face half buried to pillow asked him meekly "Say, do you like my breasts?"

"Of course I like breasts!" X responded cheerfuly. As such, his tongue acting over her little nipple intensified. Her moan grown louder and louder.

"If… If I'm pregnant, maybe my breasts will grow like Yunyun's…." Megumin stuttered, still with her face half-buried.

"Then I'll make you pregnant then. I'll make your breasts even bigger than Yunyun!"

"That's more like it! So please, explode your semen inside me," begged Megumin.

Yunyun was still there at background, having to see her Crimson Magic friend having her legs spread wide like scissor, only to be smacked off with someone's bullfrog.

BLAST

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Megumin's head raised up high, and screamed out loud, before wilting to the mounds of pillow. At the meantime, X wiped off sweat beaded around his face.

He looked at Megumin, limping and whimpering, with white ooze spilling out from the cave. "What do you think about my explosion?" he asked.

"The best…." Megumin inevitably raised her thumb, before downing it too fast. Her heavy breath is coupled with clouded eyes.

As X was about to take a breather, he felt something warmer down his peter. He looked below him and found out why – Yunyun.

And she was sucking the peter like vacuum.

"Yunyun, what… urgh!" such strength made him clenching his butt.

She let the peter for a breather, just for a while.

For she had something coming up. Her hands flexed over buttons, opening them one by one. Her bosom popped out. What he found was astounding.

"It's…. dark," he murmured in disbelief.

"It's all thanks to your cum," Yunyun said with her eyes gazing away from him.

Seeing this, his restrain gone uncontrolled. He darted to Yunyun, and sucked those nipples even wilder.

"Ah, X! I haven't got milk yet!" Yunyun haplessly groaned.

While Megumin was still on verge of recovering, X had Yunyun bowing before the bed, completely naked. Her little engorged tummy is exposed, and so as her vagina which currently occupied something inside.

X stood there, having enjoyed seeing his doing.

"X?" she called, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop looking at you. You are so… beautiful," he stated.

Yunyun, away from his eyes, smiled profusely. "Th… Thank you very much…"

"So, shall we?"

"Yes, please plunge your cock into me and give me the same… explosion just as you did to Megumin…"

"Absolutely!"

"Ah!"

"It's stirring me up inside you, Yunyun!"

Yunyun tucked her hands over bed sheet tightly. She was planning to do it on bed, but Megumin occupied it, still recuperating from recent night raid.

So she decided to do it at side of bed. X continuously ravaged her, but his action minimal.

He liked this new development. For some reason, he found this new form of Yunyun was even more interesting, and such orgasm he had was never like he had tasted before, and this was without Heaven Devil.

Could it be that pregnant women are more fun than non-pregnant? His wild imagination slowed his progress, noticeable to Yunyun. "X?" she turned around her neck and startled him from his deep thinking.

He nodded his head. He knew what must be done.

"But first, I must enjoy this one."

"X, do my body bothering you? Do I look fat with my belly like this?"

"Nonsense! Why would I be bothered?"

"But you're slowing down and you looked so serious."

"Urgh, come on! I just…. Umm… getting more turned on to see you like this."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, Yunyun, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready, X."

"Here it goes!"

His pump over her gone extreme. Like machine, he repeatedly stabbing her inner cloister. She moaned the loudest moan. Her hair fluttered in the midst of hot air, hot breath coming from everyone inside this room.

While they were busy, Megumin got back up, having recovered. She observed her friend, and looked to her belly bulging a bit forward, like a man having early stage of pot belly. Then she looked over those pair of breasts. They were clear red back then; now the colors were darkening, kind of dark red.

And they seemed to be even larger than the last time she saw. Megumin shook her head, and clenched her fist. "That's it! I want to be pregnant too like Yunyun and get bigger breasts!"

Her loud declaration of goal attracted Yunyun and X who were preoccupied. A wide smile crept over X, and he said "Your turn will come soon enough."

Megumin waved off her hand to air, eyes blazed crimson. "Hurry up with that sow and impregnate me!" she said.

"What? Sow? You are mean, Megumin!" Yunyun tearfully retorted as she was still in depth of pleasure, being drilled over and over again. "Hey, X, Megumin just called me a sow. I really am a fat woman!"

"D… Don't get that over your head, Yunyun! Everyone's beautiful… Urgh, I'm about to explode!"

"Yes, splash it out, cast it out, give your lightning to me!"

His meat stick got all into that cave and momentarily froze. It injected out more white armada into her occupied uterus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hah, hah, hah…. My baby is drenched with cum… Thank…. You very much…. X…"

She dropped her head down to bed, but it wasn't the end of night yet.

As X plummeted hard on floor, Megumin stood before his mercy.

"Please don't stop yet. You haven't impregnated me."

"Cut me some slacks, will you?"

"Nope."

He did not bring his manticore potion. Seven times of pumping out white armies have proved to be vicious and almost life-threatening for someone like him. His meat stick has lost its integrity, running out of mana. He casted too much explosions over two girls at the span of three hours.

But it's not the end of the raid yet. The raider clicked his tongue, seeing another development before him.

Two Crimson magic girls were side by side of him, licking over the peter. His peter was not going to be revived any time soon, but their tongue action intensified over time.

"Can we just call it a day?"

"Definitely not, X. You haven't impregnated me at all," Megumin defensively denied his request. "Until I get pregnant like this sow here, I will not leave this room."

"He's exhausted already, Megumin! Can't you see his penis will not going to get hard? We've been licking on it since ten minutes ago, and it's not getting any harder!"

"Where's your manticore potion?" Yunyun continued inquired X who was suffering silently.

"I didn't bring it. You people took me here without me even knowing it will end like this… Please, leave me for a night… I promise… I will get manticore… potion and ravage you with my explosion till you pregnant…. Please…."

Hearing his begging like that, Megumin let off his weakened peter.

"I will leave you for now, X. But tomorrow night, please bring your manticore potions. Make sure you bring five of them. I want you to…"

As she walked nakedly to the door, she turned around to him, eyes completely clouded and stars on her eyes. "Cast your explosion just as I casted mine on Beldia's castle," before leaving them, shutting the door.

Yunyun and X could just sat there, watching Megumin walked off the room without bringing her cloak.

"Yunyun," he said. "Please give that cloak to Megumin," he added worryingly.

"Y… Yes," Yunyun concurred and got up. She strained herself when she was trying to get up. Her little pit belly bounced as she tried to recover from all those actions. His white liquid still oozed out from her inner hole.

The next day, X walked over to other end of Axel. He was expecting somebody to be there.

A group of people, dressed in complete suit of armor, stood at dead end alley, waiting for someone. X showed up and these people knelt before him, as if he is their master.

One of them, who had helmet with two horns, raised its head.

"Master X," the horned figure humbly called.

X switched his gaze over multitude of crates behind them.

"We have successfully evicted all seeds from Eden."

"Excellent. Now, we will proceed to our next plan."

"It shall be done, Lord X."

X looked to one called itself Archangel Garel cringingly.

"Please decide whether you want to call me Lord or Master."

"Yes, milord."

The archangel answered him without thinking second thought.

The figures got up with pickaxe, and started digging. The other took out their fluffy wings, carried the crates, and dived down into holes they have been digging for days.

X walked down the stairs, descended to depth of unknown.

Underneath of Axel, aside sewer, another development unknown by anyone was in the making.

It was a huge underground hall, but it's not for lounging or housing for the master.

Seeds were sown to all soils. Even the soils were from Eden. X walked across the hall, overseeing his servants heeding his bidding. At one particular part, he stopped before three angels. The angels knelt and shouted "Milord!"

He smiled contently as he watched the remaining Blood Chrysanthemums stood tall and proud on those soils. Then he walked over to other part of garden.

It's not just the flowers he intended to keep in this place. Cages were there too, and every cage has its own captives. Most of them had manticores inside them.

At the end of this hall, three seraphim and one cherubim awaited him. On a table before them, lies a scroll.

"We have devised three fine strategies for you, milord!" a seraphim announced to him.

"Three? Amazing that you angels can make three plans at once instead of just making one as I instructed. Very well. I will look through these and decide which one in favor."

"We will await your plan going fruition, Lord X," the cherubim concurred. Then the angels left him to lounge on his new seat.

He reached to one plan with overall maps of Kingdom of Belzerg. A list of jolted notes came right below the map.

"So you would choose that plan?" a thundered sound startled X. It was Archangel Garel, and it stood tall before him without him seeing it around before.

"You angels should learn to at least stomp your feet on the ground."

"My apology, milord. We don't use feet more often."

"Huh. That's reassuring."

The Archangel took the scroll and read the header aloud "Operation Blood Blossom".

"Are you planning to use that invention of yours, the V, what was it again?"

"V2 launcher."

"Ah, yes, that one… Umm.. whatever you call it… so you are planning to use that to unleash Heaven Devil to the sky, and control the people of this kingdom?"

"Sort of. Do you have any question about this strategy?"

Garel stared to its lord, then nodded its horned head.

"Never. I serve you unquestionably. Whatever you may have done, it will be for the sake of humanity, and to ensure the fall of the Demon King."

X rolled over the scroll, and placed it into a small bust of his face on his desk. "I'm glad you're thinking this the other way. I was almost thinking you would turn against me."

Garel bowed its head to him, and walked away, leaving X to his small garden, consisting of more blooming Blood Chrysanthemums.

"Soon…" the man muttered to himself while his hand caressed every petals of those flowers.

At the nighttime, X left the underground hall. All seraphim and cherubim were there, becoming his lookout should intruders be brave to disturb.

He had a business outside his hideout. He was thinking of something.

He had a discussion with Garel about goddesses.

"Aqua was sent here by Kazuma. Eris, on the other hand, entered this world alone for quests we never heard of."

"Have they met before?"

"They did. But their relationship was one-sided, with Aqua always being belligerent to Eris wherever and whenever they met. That's back in heaven."

"What about this world?"

"Aqua never noticed Eris wandering around. Eris has completely concealed her goddess aura, disguising as one named Chris. As far as the archives and scouts have told, only the man named Kazuma Satou knew Chris' real identity. Not even his other comrades nor Aqua knew of existence of her fellow goddess skulking right close to her in this town."

"I see."

"Why are you asking this, milord? Ah, I see. I know what you are planning."

"Indeed, Garel. You read my mind."

The two of them exchanged their laughs, although the archangel laughed like nothing he has heard before.

"Is that a laugh?" X asked vehemently.

"Yes, milord. Don't you know angels laugh too?"

"I don't know. Either way, keep this place off from strangers."

"Understood. And please, have fun with goddesses."

"Will do."

X said to them before he left this underground garden back to surface, where moon shone in full.

As he walked away from the alley, a robbed figure silently encroached this unknown entrance and crept in.

He worked his plan immediately, having Chris on his clutch. It didn't take long for him to call upon the Goddess of Luck, thanks to a device introduced by Archangel Garel for him.

Like a certain lord that summons devil to willingly serve him, this device attracts angels and anything holier than thou. Like a whistle, he blew it atop a small hut, and the figure with slender body showed up.

Chris the thief looked at him, beeting red. "Is it time?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes. Come with me," X answered her before taking her to the usual inn he always engage on.

Trembling with lust, Aqua laid on the bed, completely naked and gripped a very expensive liquor, courtesy of certain alchemist.

The door opened, and two figures walked in.

Aqua got up, high-spirited and gladfully pounced the man to the ground.

"There you are!"

Chris stepped aback, looking aghast by the presence of another goddess. And she knew her well.

"A—Aqua-sama?"

Hearing the word 'sama', Aqua rolled her head to see the thief.

"Who are you again?"

"It's me, Aqua-sam… I mean, Aqua-san! Chris!" Chris became despondent, stuttering not to unveil her real identity over someone who had been calling her 'padded goddess'.

X drew his strength, pulling Aqua off floor, and reached Chris who had been drenching down there. "She is a bit tense down there, Goddess Aqua. Could you please… calm her?"

Aqua reached the girl with snicker over her face. "You impudent beast. How many more of women you will crave anyway?"

"I'm not always horny, Goddess. This one is, and I'll be more than happier to help someone get over inevitable heat that envelops around a person."

"I don't understand a word about what you just said, but whatever."

Next, the three of them positioned on bed. Aqua and X stood side by side, and Chris laid on the bed, strapped with chains.

"I like how you make such a fine foreplay."

"People don't call me 'goddess of party trick' for no reason, X. Now, what are you waiting for?"

"Don't mind if I do," X closed up his conversation with Aqua before diving down to Chris' naked, underdeveloped body.

His tongue stroke her nipples. There were barely hills around this field, just like certain Arch Wizard. As he engaged to mountainless terrain, trembled voices were heard.

Chris repeatedly swung her head left and right, trying to resist the inevitable. But the strikeforce advanced too forward, and it wouldn't be long before a dam blows off.

Just as Chris about to blow, something stopped X. He felt something tingling underneath him.

It's the one with party trick. And she's busy mouthing something from him.

But X did not stop her. He moved his focus over the thief. "Let's wrap this up," he said.

"Uh… I'm going to… guhh…."

Splashes of fluid gushed out from her orifice. Coincidentally, Aqua did her part too well that he too splashed out his innards.

X turned his head to Aqua. "Goddess, I was planning to give that to our goddess here."

"Too late. I got it first… goddess? What do you mean by goddess?"

Chris, still in heat, was unresponsive. X smiled viciously. He snapped his finger.

Chris found herself glittering with white lights. Aqua covered her eyes, getting stung by too much holiness. After it ends, Aqua went into huge surprise.

But her surprise was not as surprised people over great sheer of luck. Rather, her surprise quickly transcended to anger.

"Eris?!"

"Yes, this is Eris, and she's joining us."

"Are you stupid, X?! Do you realize who do you brought to this place?!"

X glanced at the burning glare coming from Aqua, another goddess, despite how party trick she was, still a goddess.

"What's the matter? I thought you don't like Eris."

"Of course I don't! But Eris is a goddess! And bringing her here without her will could lead to open war between heaven and earth! Did you realize what terrible things you have brought to us?!"

"Don't worry, she's with us now. I made her into…"

"Purification!"

Before X could finish, he saw powerful light wave coming from her hand, blasting to Chris.

The thief/goddess of luck regained her consciousness, looking deathly harrowed to see herself without any loins. "Aqua-sam… I mean, Aqua-san!" Chris surprisingly stammered.

As she woke up, having every ounce of Blood Chrysanthemum disappeared, she watched Aqua stood with knuckles popping. On the corner, lies a guy with desperate face.

"This is unacceptable, X. You have over gone to boundary no mortal should cross. I will leave you unattended. Time to receive a divine…"

X whistled loudly, just before a powerful punch laid to his cheek.

The door before him slammed so hard that the door fell off instead of slide open.

A blonde female knight showed up with a greatsword, looking even more hostile than two angrier goddesses that he had been befuddled.

"I knew it!" shouted Dustiness Lalatina Ford, a crusader who is also part of Kazuma's party.

"Darkness!" an overjoyed voice came from the goddess. "Yes, that's right, Darkness. This man has gone over boundary, enslaving Yunyun and Megumin alike. I feared you would have fallen under this devil-faced man!"

The crusader took out her blade. Her wrath lighted with fury that burned thousands than thousand stars as she sighted her thief companion weeping at corner.

"Kazuma has gone for a while, and he hasn't returned. I remembered seeing him off with Chris," Darkness explained the current situation while she prepared herself for clobbering time. "But I only see Chris around, and even she doesn't look like she used to be, always spacing out wherever she goes. I was wondering what've happened to her and whereabouts of Kazuma."

X was tied upside down, unable to release himself from ensnares. As he laid in his own destruction, Darkness walked slowly, face completely fueled with rage.

"You would be the only one who knew where Kazuma has gone to. Spit it out."

X looked the rage, but he didn't looked trembled, nor shaken with upcoming wrath.

Unable to accept his relaxed lounge, Darkness raised her gauntlet fist to the air, and before she could deliver a fatal blow that could break his set of teeth, windows shattered violently.

For seraphim swarmed into this small room, ready to aid their troubled master.

Their strength was apparent, that even Aqua and Eris the goddesses cannot hold.

"Seraphim?! What… How did these…?!" Aqua became deathly shocked with the sudden coming of angels that could break contingent of demon king armies with little strength.

Archangel Garel showed up after subduing Darkness who resisted three seraphim before its arrival. It held a glass tube. The tube has something red inside it.

"You will need this, milord, should you require this to be discrete immediately."

An angel approached X, and a mere touch over his chest recovered him at once. X got up, stretching up before taking up his majordomo's suggestion.

"Hold them tight, especially that sow over there," X ordered. "Open their mouth too."

Aqua strained herself, unable to stop three strong seraphim that bound her. One of them took her raiment away, and she was at mercy before the man, naked and terrifying.

"X… Why?" Aqua retorted tearfully. "What have you done to Kazuma?"

"Drink…"

That was his last sentence before he forcefully flushed portion of Heaven Devil into her mouth.

"You will not get away with this, X. The power of Heaven is incontestable, even for the Demon King. Please think about your action!" Eris pleaded.

But X did not swayed. He knew what must be done.

And after having both goddesses turn epileptic, X turned his attention to current lord of Axel, who was strapped with chains that cannot even break by huge dragon.

"I will never bow to you, you wretched scum!" Darkness yelled to him.

He didn't put a lot of those things into Eris and Aqua. There will still large portion left in that tube, all account for one target.

The crusader with great fortitude of vitality and strength. One that even sword cannot cut through.

He did looked the ample bosoms, probably even larger than everyone he humped on before.

"Open her mouth," he said to the angels.

She shut her mouth tight, tighter than the miser's purse. Even the seraphim struggled just for the instruction.

The waiting drove him mad. He looked to Aqua and Eris, whom he asked the seraphim to unhand them. They both were below his navel, serving him without questions.

"Your dick…" murmured Aqua with her mouth full of his stick.

Goddess Eris, the one that taunted him over divine retribution, was currently busy licking his balls.

"I had enough of this!" X finally beamed out. He reached to Darkness, and smacked her hard to cheek.

The tearful Darkness swayed her face by that blow. As she breathe out in pain, X took advantage. He shove her chin, smashed the tube.

Mixed with blood, the Heaven Devil reached into her mouth. Unlike the previous ones, this Heaven Devil is more potent thanks to more batches of Blood Chrysanthemum he took from Heaven.

The crusader, daughter of Dustiness Family, succumbed into depths of pleasure. On his signal, the seraphim let her down, leaving her to be trembled. A few seconds later, the shakes stopped, and she looked to X who was busy on pounding his meat stick over a flat-chested goddess on bed.

Aqua was beside him, licking over the wounds on his hand.

Huge mounds of breast covered his back, and X swoop around with creeping smile.

"Welcome to the club, Darkness," he said.

With Eris completely done, X changed his focus over the woman with even more developed body than other four girls combined. She laid in four, gasping hard. A collar he strapped for her was similar to one he used for manticores in his garden.

Taking this one will require a lot of manticore potions. He already had some in advance, knowing this day would come to light. The day when he finally put every members of Kazuma's party into his fold.

His twin mounds fluttered downwards as she sat on four. Her orifice dripped out too much, thanks to immense heat coming from Heaven Devil.

"Punish me, Master," came the begs from Darkness.

"Of course, you pig!" X viciously plunged in his sword into mature lady.

Her scream went atop. He won't stop there.

As he repeatedly drilled a new resource, his hand wildly smacked such a huge butt that engraved before him. His other hand grabbed chain from her collar, pulling her head backwards.

Her tongue was out in the open, yet she looked like she's having fun.

"More! More!" she demanded.

Having tired with this position, X forcefully flipped her like bread. Then the pounding continued.

The seraphim were all ordered to leave and guard the inn. Archangel Garel waited silently outside the room, waiting X to leave after a hectic night.

As he fondled the breasts, he forced his tongue wildly with hers, embracing hard and sensual.

"I will spread the seeds now, sow!"

"Yes, that's it! Please, impregnate me! Breed me like rabbits!"

He went frozen for a while, delivering payloads. Dustiness Lalatina Ford, the crusader that uphold the greatness of Eris Cult faith, harvested the loudest scream than all four combined in the inn.

Leaving Darkness completely naked and drenched with semen, X moved back to Eris and Aqua who were aching for his attention.

He had Eris sitting on his version of chair. And after that, he went back to Aqua, plunging himself to her.

Three bottles of manticore potion has finished without him even realizing it. Next thing he knew, all three girls stayed petrified, but with faces completely numbed by his excellent service.

X sat back to his seat, panting heavily. But he didn't have time to relax, for a sudden courier with wings came to him.

"An intruder, and many of our seraphim has fall."

If seraphim could be felled, that means this person is not to be taken light of. And so X got and ran.

It did not take him long before he reached the underground garden. What he found was horrendous.

Fire spread across his collections of flower. His mindless thralls of seraphim were fighting a losing battles against beasts he had caged for long, now released to avenge their fallen comrades over certain human's pleasure.

And standing among these destructions, was the culprit who had been waiting for him for months.

The girl, with blazing red eyes, and little bulge over her belly. Her teary eyes, was somehow connected with something familiar held by her hand.

He looked at the bust at his desk, completely shattered, and it did not took him long before he realized what she was holding before him.

"How could you do this?!" Yunyun yelled tearfully, mixed with rage. "You are going to turn this kingdom into your slaves. You turn these angels into your fold, so that you could spread your evil across this kingdom?!"

X stood silently, listening to anger banter. "I will not let you do this."

Yunyun threatened him. Her robe fluttered with fiery wind, and she posed herself. "I will burn everything. I am Yunyun, a Crimson Magic clansman, the one who will become the next chief of incorruptible Crimson Magic Village, and as long as I live, I will not let you turn everyone I hold dear as your mindless slave!"

He was still as quiet as stump, without taking account to debris that formed by this girl.

Yunyun walked slowly to one part of the garden, still untouched by blazing flame. That's when X's eyes wide open.

Blood Chrysanthemum!

"You led me into this mess… You made me pregnant, and you ravaged my friends…. Either you burn these, or I will!"

X clenched his fist, knowing what must be done.


	10. Chapter 10a

It was nightfall, and Axel was in peaceful time. Adventurers got rowdy in inn, drinking their hearts out. Some adventurers straight away go to bed, calling it a day.

Outside Axel, at the silence of night skies, a huge meteor fell right to the earth, attracting certain wolves to the scene. Circling a newly-created crater, the wolves' tongues flicked with their saliva dribbled. Their growls filled the whole place. An adventurer bringing axe, who was about to get pelts from one of those immediately called it a day and gone away.

From the crater, came a man with usual office attire. On his right hand, there was a huge book. His awakening from the hole attracted every wolves that swarmed him. Their howl filled the whole forest, and those howls alone made him shiver. Not only he shiver straight to bones; everything within him trembled, and without him realizing it, his pants started to get wet.

One of the wolves had it enough to wait its pack, immediately leaped off onto him. A huge dog got him, pouncing him helplessly.

Soon, every other wolves came to compete over a single food. His clothes torn up, and wounds appeared. In his eyes, blood dripped off his head, and some stained his sight with red.

His utter scream for help is drowned with howl and barks coming from these beasts. But if it wasn't for a passing adventurer, he would not be in Axel and became the greatest alchemist of all.

An adventurer revealed himself from the woods, his spear readied and hand axe sharp and deadly. When some wolves tried their lucks over this stranger, they failed and felled. Their packs thinned no sooner than later by the axe and spear.

The adventurer reached to the man, whose tattered clothes and deep bites across his limbs was laid on. He has removed the threats. Surviving packs routed, licking their own wounds halfway.

His pitiful eyes set on this man, and he decided to help him out.

A week later, the man walked out of certain house, clenching his fist. A certain clarity has been revealed to him, reminding him of his true purpose for coming into this world.

Yes, I am going to defeat the Demon King with this Tome of Alchemy.

He stepped into the Guild Hall, given hostile glares from all sorts of people lackeying in this antiquities. He decided to ignore these, and proceeded to meet the quest giver. He walked out of this guild hall, officially an adventurer with skills that no normal adventurers in this place would possess.

For the tome has a lot of things he could learn. From healing potions that revitalized him in midst of tense combat, to explosive that could obliterate a tower.

In one of the quest involving eradication of a manticore, the alchemist walked to the scene and threw a small potion that made these manticores turned to one another. While those beasts slaughtered against themselves, he reached an adventurer, whose armor banged up and sword snapped to two by these creatures.

Thanks to this guy, the adventurer returned safely to Axel. But before they depart, the swordsman decided to know his savior that arrived just in time.

"My name?" the man asked with pause. "I… I don't remember," he answered while he confusingly scratching his head.

Assuming his savior was jesting, the swordsman laughed. "I'll just call you X then," next, he turned around and they never met again.

As for the alchemist, that simple alphabet stroke the chord in his head. He nodded his head and smiled. "Maybe I should just use that name," he declared to himself. Since then, the alchemist, with no recollection of most of the events back in his world, has chosen this simple word, X, to be his name.

X the alchemist humbly accepted any jobs posted in guild hall. He worked alone, refusing to be siding with anyone.

In the midst of his rising career, he caught attention of yet another adventurer coming to town, accompanied by a blue-haired lady. The adventurer is believed to have stats lower than most of adventurers he knew, but for some reasons, every time he returned to Axel, news spread across town of this adventurer's sudden burst of fame.

The man, believed to be referred by populace as Kazuma Satou, has defeated wide range of Demon Kings' Generals. His party was of four members including himself. Words gone around about how dysfunctional and odd his party members are, but neither would deny the fact that despite their odds, Kazuma has even gone to Capital and obliterated great evils nobody would dare to risk their lives for.

X sat alone on his usual dinner, looking at a poster he plucked from the board. It's a quest concerning a group of dragons terrorizing nearby Capital. After finishing his dinner, X prepared himself to steal Kazuma Satou's spotlight.

His knowledge of alchemy is vast, and so as combat skills. Armed with only interchangeable metals, he slashed through beasts along his way, and created discord among hordes of those who oppose him, or block his way from fortune. Three dragons flew in the skies as he trudged his way to Capital for a rest.

He knew a thing or two about fighting beasts, but dragons are another. In his travels, he fought wolves, small creatures, goblins, kobolds, practically everything with size not as large as the inn he always stayed. Dragons, on the other hands, were big enough to dive toward him unsuspected, smashing the earths, and worked their way over a small dinner.

X knew this would be the end, hence changing his metals into jamadar. He braced himself for a fight to be remembered. But a dragon spat out fire to his belt full of explosives.

At night, amidst incinerated grasses, X laid in a pool of his own blood. He was in utter end, cannot breathing properly. Two of his opponents have dispersed to winds, leaving another beheaded by mere metals. But the battle itself cost him his arms.

If it wasn't for a certain arch priest who coincidentally walking her way with the rest of her party back Axel, he would have gone by now. But no, it seems that the divine had plans for him.

That one particular time, X had a bit of travel into a ruin, requested by certain quest giver, to eliminate a goblin. He entered the ruin all alone, light-armored and whole lot stock of lethal chemicals.

He had no idea that the quest was open for anyone. The quest giver forgot to tell him about it. And so, as he reached the entrance of this ruin, his eyes caught on someone struggling to keep his head from bitten off by a wolf.

It was Kazuma Satou, and he's fighting his life with a Japanese sword on his grip, shaking while resisting the coming fangs.

And of course, X wasted no time flung acid that corrode the wolf into bones. He made the acid only potent to a target that its spillover won't affect other target.

The man squealed in terror, but at least he's saved. X reached his hand for him, in which Kazuma Satou obliged to.

"You're in for the goblin lord too?" Kazuma Satou exclaimed when X informed him his intention.

"Where are you party members, Kazuma Satou?"

"We're having… umm… a bit of falling out one another. So, I decided to leave the town for some time and at the meantime, having an adventure of myself."

Kazuma Satou had his eyes inspecting his inventory. "You really come in fully prepared. Oh, are those chemicals? Wow, I never seen an alchemist before!" Kazuma continuously expressed his surprise observation to X.

"Let's tag along, ummm…"

"X. Call me X."

Kazuma Satou stood there and looked at him cringingly. "Right then," he cleared his throat after having frozen for short time.

"Come on, let's find that goblin lord, slay him, and divide this reward."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm surprised to see you around, Kazuma Satou. I believe luck is in our side this time. May we escaped this ruin safe and sound."

"X… Don't trigger the flag."

X turned around and stared at Kazuma confusingly. "What flag?"

"N… Nothing. Come on," Kazuma Satou walked away from X, heading into this ruin.

X braced himself for a walk together with one of the most celebrated adventurer in Axel. Maybe he could learn a thing or two of how to defeat bigger tier beasts in dungeon terrain.

Their synergies couldn't have gotten any better.

A handful of goblins spotted two intruders and immediately charged towards them.

Kazuma waved his hand, and from it, earthly dust stopped them.

Seeing these creatures temporarily blinded, X picked up the flame potion, but Kazuma stopped him before throwing it off.

"You could have killed us both, this is dungeon!" Kazuma advised him, having known a thing or two about what should not be done when in cramped, claustrophobic dungeon.

After advising this man, Kazuma pulled off his bow, unleashing several arrows that hit every target immediately. The goblins were all dropped dead, but it's not the end yet.

More goblins coming from the south, and this time, they brought with them a chained troll that stampeded all those goblins' remains.

X laced his bracer with liquid metal and stabbed all of them at once. He swung his jamadar in circle. The goblins didn't stand a chance to avoid his quick move and savageries. With all those goblins taken down, Kazuma fired more arrows to the troll.

The two of them smacked their hands in the middle of carnage they have wrought before going further into bowel.

"You are really good, I salute you!" Kazuma complimented him during their time off for provision nearby an underground waterfall. X came in prepared with provisions, even with extras in case if he's going to stay inside this place longer than usual. "And you're a good cook too!"

X chirped happily with his compliment. "Ah, there's nothing. I was just umm… doing what's best. If there's anyone to celebrate after this, it should be you."

"Why is that?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, you basically taught me a thing or two about adventuring dungeon. We've been fighting five times since we entered this dungeon, and you already taught me something about using the right tool on enemies instead of simply flinging explosives or poisonous gas on enemies. This will greatly benefit me in my future endeavor."

But Kazuma didn't looked as if he felt being complimented. Rather, he suddenly looked uneasy. X noticed it immediately. "Kazuma Satou, is something wrong?"

"My enemy detection skills have gone haywire."

He got up his seat and pulled out his sword.

"Something's not right here."

The two of them were at underground waterfall, where there were only two ways were available – A way into dungeon's depth and another the exit. None made any sound – Only the continuous heavy bombardment of waterfall filled the whole scene.

And that's when small darts flying by, but not small enough to make Kazuma falls for it. His blade swung swiftly and cut some of incoming darts.

X, at the same time, also knew things a bit suspicious all these times, and so he flung off a few tubes with purple smoke.

Purple smokescreen filled the atmosphere, but the two of them could see whatever hides among those chunks of rock.

As they found out their ambush attempt failed, together they leapt out from their hideout with cutlass.

Kazuma strikes first, unleashing his 'create water' skill to these incoming goblins. As for X, he slashed over those goblins, evading every attempts to stab him off. A few more goblins lunged in to assist, from a crevice that suddenly appeared, and so X threw a tube to the hole.

Green metals foamed off and hardened as fluid spilled over the broken glass tube. With that access sealed, X moved on to assist Kazuma Satou.

However, Kazuma Satou was greatly overwhelmed. The goblins surrounded him, yet he didn't backed out. Rather, he's not having any troubles dealing with these small beasts.

His mana depleted with all those 'freeze water' and 'create water', but then he landed his hand over his victim's head, releasing another form of magic known as 'drain touch'.

The goblin shrank into nothingness, and once Kazuma Satou dominated the scene. X was happy to help him throwing more of those green metal liquid to every newly broke open crevice access for goblins' reinforcement.

But neither of them would expect what else the goblins brought in for their displeasure.

As the two adventurers had their hands kept busy with more goblins, a figure dressed in black appeared in the scene.

His sudden appearance attracted both of them.

"Be gone, before I…"

"Create water!" Kazuma offered no compromise and immediately gave him a whack.

But this figure had seen this coming, seeing his army slaughtered and sprinkled with all sorts of water. With a single waving from his hand, big chunk of rocks fell of the ceiling and crashed onto floor.

X would have tossed over a frag potion, but even he didn't see this coming.

Another knock over his head woke him up. There he was, bound and hung upside down like piñata. Torches lit up at his left and right. Blood dripped off his nose, and it was continuous. He felt dizzy, but constant slaps on his face kept him awake.

The goblins congregated around him, fully armed from head to toe. But there was something else in mind. Where is Kazuma Satou?

"Ah, the hero wannabe has finally woke from a long slumber!"

The voice came from the same figure that brought those chunks of rock to him and Kazuma. He walked his way toward him, carrying with him a goblet.

When he's a few inches closer to X, he gobbled up whatever inside his goblet and tossed it to X's face.

"First of all, I congratulate you to walk into my property, slaughtered my minions, and most importantly, representing a despicable group of people you called as 'adventurer'."

"Where is Kazuma Satou?"

'Kazuma? Oh, do you mean this?"

The figure swayed the path of yet another figure, looking strikingly familiar.

It was Kazuma Satou, and like X, he too had blood stain all over his face. The man had been looking down to floor all these times while walking his way towards the pedestal X currently hung upside down.

"I am Marcurio, right hand of Goblin Lord Zapaka. Your compatriot has been smothered to death and I have resurrected it to do my bidding."

"Impossible! Kazuma Satou wouldn't die that easily!"

"Say that whatever you want, mortal. What you've seeing before you is nothing more than bitter truth. Believe it – Whoever you refer to, he is no longer a man with mind of his own but mine."

"I am going to kill you, you god damn…" his growling has proven to be ineffective, for Kazuma Satou before him unleashed freezing magic that made him hypthormically weakened. He's getting all those shakes, and that's not all.

The famous Kazuma Satou ended up landing a few stabs over him. Howls of pain echoed in this place. The unknown person, however, offered nothing but sadistic smile for his torture.

A hand signal stopped Kazuma from harming him further. Marcurio, the right hand of Goblin Lord, appeared to look more like human rather than anything else. Regardless, he reached X's bloodied chin and said "I saw your Tome. I believe you could help me a little for something."

X could not give any replies. Aside his continuous gasps over those unbearable pains, gravity made him feel like his head going to fall off any moment.

"I've seen this one thing – Heaven Devil from your tome. If what's it said was true, then I'll be more than gracious to let you live and have you doing it to me."

Truthfully, X never even read the whole tome all these times. It's all about offensive alchemy, and never in his mind crossed to make such atrocious potion had he heard 'could subdue even the greatest amazon without effort'.

"No…" X muttered amidst his immense pain.

His refusal to help him doing vile deeds made Marcurio cackled.

"Are you trying to get away from those bindings? I think you're trying to, considering how rebellious you are to defy my wish."

"Never… will… I…"

A hand signal made Kazuma Satou punched him even harder. His screams filled the scene, but Kazuma stayed relentless, giving him a very good beating. Only with another hand signal from Marcurio that Kazuma Satou ceased his torture over a hapless victim.

"Let's hear it," Marcurio squatted down before him, smiling deviously and expecting a better answer than a 'no' and 'never'.

All those things made him even more miserable, and eventually, with tears falling off him, he shook his head.

"I will… yes, I will… please, don't…" X begged miserably.

Kazuma Satou proceeded cutting down the binding that turned him into piñata. Like piñata too, he hit the ground head first.

Marcurio reached to his bloodied head and said "I'll try to make sure you will get the greatest boon after you've done what I told you to do. Don't worry, I might be in other side of good, but at least, you will not get away with this without a single Eris on your pocket. Rest assured," he lifted off his bloodstained hand over X's messy hair and wiped it off. "You will be rewarded handsomely."

X was no more given bad treatment by Marcurio. Life was a bit bliss since then. X willingly entered a hidden conglomerate of goblins and whatever evil lurked behind the usual dungeons adventurers always encounter.

But creating the Heaven Devil would not be as easy as concocting a simple incendiary explosive to bypass a group of enemies. He needed materials, and he knew whatever written inside the tome can be trusted. He's been feeding his life with those knowledge, after all.

Marcurio believed the man will not do anything stupid, but as precaution, he sent out Kazuma Satou to watch over him as X decided to go on expedition to retrieve the main ingredient of Heaven Devil – The Blood Chrysanthemum.

Fortunately, those flowers flourished in certain black market, yet still the black market won't be accessible for anyone. And it's not even in Kingdom of Belzerg.

And so X walked off the kingdom with Kazuma's lifeless, enslaved body for an adventure.

They passed through some parts of Axel, and something astounding came to him.

Another Kazuma Satou is seen strolling happily with his party members, consisting of three females, and they were seen giggling happily with him as they traveled to places he would never care to know.

X looked to the body of Kazuma Satou that had been following him since his defection to dark side.

And so, Marcurio tricked me.

A sly smile went over him, for he knew what he will do to Marcurio and the rest of the evil lords he had been congregating with unwillingly once he got his hands over the Blood Chrysanthemum. But that's the other story to tell.

Flashes of stories came over X while smokes filling up his newly-formed hideout, and with him confronting the woman he had been putting on euphoria since many times ago.

And now she's pregnant with his child. Worse still, the girl knew his modus operandi, and she's not in same line as his thought.

Yunyun had with her the only thing that made him into what he is now. Something he'd die for a few times. Something that made him stand out among all other adventurers that deem him unworthy.

"Can't you see what you have done, X-san?! I cannot let you do this to my friends! I wouldn't!"

For all these times, I have trodden this path of the damned just to be like Kazuma Satou.

The man with full of idiosyncrasies, yet still can be lauded by people of Axel as their hero, while I, for one who has defeated a hidden evil beneath unknown side of darkness, was left to rot behind his silhouette.

And the man left me to those goblins and their masters intentionally and proceeded his life as if my life is worthless to be even written in epitaphs of heroes.

He should be taught a lesson. The spirit of adventurism died on this pathetic weed. He took adventuring life way too cowardly, no honor, nothing, just for his own amusement.

Giving him hell in heaven was indeed a right thing to do.

But…

What the hell?

I was given the tome full of alchemical knowledge no mortals in this world would ever attain of. The power is so great, yet I misused them for my own gain.

While some are truly righteous, the part of me using Heaven Devil to enslave people, angels and demons are beyond redemption. What's more, Heaven Devil has no counter alchemy recipe to undo whatever effects that potion has wrought to afflicted.

I have used machination of my virginity, my loneliness, and my grudge for Kazuma Satou, for my own gain. But should everyone him deserve to get the same fate as his?

I am responsible for defiling two goddesses, a crusader, two Crimson Magic clanswomen, and to top it all, I even enslaved a whole conclave of seraphim and cherubim from a hidden part of Heaven. Now, for sure, the Demon King, and any other factions will be looking for me to would go far just to skin me alive.

But it's not partly my fault. It's all Kazuma's fault. No, it's all Heaven's fault for recruiting me into this mess. My whole life was a complete failure to even begin with.

Having plopped into wolves in my first day here. That is truly an epic fail for a beginner. Just what kind of adventurer am I? Or rather, am I even deserve to be called a hero for everything I have done before I got involved into this Heaven Devil thing?

Now I have seraphim and cherubim in my disposal. They would die for my service. Thanks to me, some of them died by this clumsy girl Yunyun.

Yunyun. Oh, I am so atrocious. I am so evil. I didn't expect to impregnate her in first place. And now, it's my baby inside her, thanks to my endless lust. And she is underage, for god's sake!

And I done the same to that hapless, explosion maniac Megumin. Just how maniac I am right now?

"X, when we first met, I always believe you as a good man. I never forgotten our journey together, taking down all those manticores and gaining a lot of levels. And how could I ever forget our times together, sleeping under the night skies while making all those potions?"

X stood in silence watching the Crimson-eyed girl blazing with red and sincerest smile he ever seen since the day he got plopped into this good-for-nothing world.

"I try to get to know you more, and even though you put in those Heaven Devils into my drink and I lost myself, I won't mind if I could cuddle with you. All those times we spent together, how couldn't I will get to forget all those things?"

"I know you have gone into madness with all these things, and maybe even worse. But you could just stop here and make a new life… with me…" Yunyun averted his gaze and looked down to her protruding belly. "Together… with our child… we make a new episode in which you are a better man, maybe together, we could be the best adventurer Axel could offer."

X looked to her in disbelief. Whatever nonsense spouting out from her mouth, some words of her actually did made him rethink.

Maybe I have gone too far enough. Maybe if I stop now, there may be less retribution than later. Less regret than later.

Perhaps I should stop here.

Anyone under influence of Heaven Devil will soon be deprived from the effect, but their lust will remain the same for the one they are hooked up with.

But at least, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin and Eris won't be mindless slaves anymore. Rather, maybe we could interact together like bunch of ordinary people instead of becoming chained slaves and perhaps make the best harem of it. A dream for every man, he thought.

X exhaled out the best of him, and walked slowly toward the smiling Yunyun who had been caressing her pot belly stomach.

"X?" she wondered. X remained quiet as he came closer to her. Beside Yunyun was his remaining stash of Blood Chrysanthemum.

He still had an alcohol bottle on his belt. He took it out, bringing it closer to the raging flame nearby and lit the flowers up.

As the flower set ablaze, the man ripped off his sleeve and gave it to Yunyun. "Take your breath, we'll getting out of this mess!" X told her.

The burning Blood Chrysanthemum still packs a lot of strong qualities from it. X knew the consequences to fire it up, but thanks to Yunyun's persuasion, he now knew the vapors emanating from this burning flowers shouldn't be going off to Axel above it.

"Seraphim and cherubim! I command you, contain the vapor and keep them from reaching any shafts to Axel!"

And of course the angels will follow his command, even to death.

A thought came to him what would happen if these angels are deprived from Blood Chrysanthemum. It's a fight he will not win, because coalition between Heaven and Demon King as the last thing everyone would ever contend to.

And so he decided to hatch out a final solution to keep him out of this angel and demon business.

He managed to grab ahold some sort of a bit harmless chloroform and put it to Yunyun before she could even see it. Lucky for her, the smoke was too thick that she didn't even see it coming.

She will not remember the moment she's escaping from this place, and better yet, she'll be fine. But she will still remember what atrocities he have done and what plans he once try to conceived for humanity.

Seraphim Garel swiftly flew over just in time to prevent a falling wooden plank over Yunyun. "Are you alright, master?!" Garel asked anxiously.

"I need all of you to contain all those smokes. Somebody has intruded and sabotaged our hideout, and if any of those burning smokes crawl into ventilation, this human city will be in danger."

X hesitantly and blatantly convinced these angels to their death. He knew that's a wrong thing to do, considering that he has finally commited to after being convinced by a 14 year old girl from Crimson Magic village.

"Don't worry, Master. The seraphim, cherubim and I will die protecting the people of Axel. Please, exit the tunnel, and may luck finds you in your future endeavor."

The seraphim grasped his hand firmly. "Farewell, Master X," the seraphim said without even knowing his intention.

And then all seraphim flew over to the depths of hideout, trying to close all shafts around them, and used their magic to neutralize everything, including the Blood Chrysanthemum.

X had Yunyun with him, and sooner later, he has reached the main entrance to this burning hideout of his.

Now for the final plan to cover up his wrongdoings and one step closer to redemption.

On his hand was a very powerful crystal he had been keeping from his encounter with Marcurio and his band of evil goblin lords. It was his memento from them, a reminder of terrors he wrought to these people after creating the first ever Heaven Devil before leaving for adventurers' life.

The impact wrought by this crystal was so powerful, because it's not from this earth, not even Heaven and Hell. It's from space.

Antimatter properties concealed into quartz structure that upon impact, will suck everything around its radius, and render them into nothingness. This includes every matters, including all those chrysanthemum vapors.

Upon the drop, he quickly closed the shaft door, and carried Yunyun as far as he can.

A very strong explosion, as equal to nuclear explosion, shook the whole Axel as if there was an earthquake. But it only lasted a few seconds.

Soon, everything seemed to be fine, and Yunyun opened her eyes, becoming confused of where she's at.

"X?" Yunyun blurted as she found out she had been laying above his lap.

There were so many stars filling out the night sky, and there were just the two of them above a random building.

"It's all done, Yunyun," he caressed her hair.

"I won't do it again," he said with utmost regret over liabilities he has incurred just to cover up his crazy plan.

But at least it's becoming an urban legend. Nobody will know about it.

As Yunyun cried it aloud while embracing X, a little tears flowed from his eyes.

My journey to redeem myself has not over. But with the tome of alchemy with me… wait…

Where is it?

"Ah, whatever," he said it finally.

"It's moving!" Yunyun suddenly became excited and informed X about it. She placed his hand over belly. "There, can you feel it?"

Yes, there were a little stroke coming from that belly of hers.

"This child will be alright," X assured her.

Their faces were really close. Without any words to utter, the two lips met, and they kissed passionately under the guise of beautiful night sky.

But then.

"Hey, you guys!" came an unsuspecting voice coming from a thief-disguised goddess of luck.

Eris/Chris was seen squatting atop a pillar, and she was pouting unhappily because X had his hands unearthing whatever stored beneath Yunyun's dress.

"That's not fair!" Chris sputtered.

"Ah, sorry about that, Chris! I'll… umm… be catching up with you later. So, for now, do you mind?"

The thief leapt off and landed on them. "No, I'm joining in too!" she resisted.

"Aww!" Yunyun groaned. "This is supposed to be just the two of us!"

"What gives? There's more fun to it if there's the three of us!"

X couldn't helped but smile to this sudden development.

At least Yunyun's wish to mingle with anyone has come to fruition. At least she is not alone now.

**I'm sorry for this sudden burst of development. Truth to be told, I am a bit busy with my Master Degree, got some research to complete within these few months. Nevertheless, I will still update this misadventure of X occasionally, probably once a week.

**As the alphabet on this chapter implies, there are a lot of hidden things awaiting to tell on other alphabet, same number of chapter.

**Thank you for reading, and have a blasting weekend.


	11. Chapter 11a

Darkness laid in stupor on bed. White stuffs oozed out from her nether region, and X was panting loudly from other side of the room.

His tome might have lost to the fire, but he still remembered a thing or two about whatever scribbled inside the tome, and that includes on recipe to make him last longer after bouts of sex with these bizarre people. Luckily, this was his first session of the day with any of these girls, yet he was already in his limit, thanks to Darkness' endless pit of lust before him.

The proud devout of Eris was on four and had nothing but rubber wear when X walked into his newfound house. The house wasn't originally his. It was someone else'.

But due to fact that the person has somewhat disappeared without trace, and that none of these girls had any idea who that person was, the alchemist was invited to stay with them.

Blood Chrysanthemum was no more, yet its aftereffect lingered on these girls. X walked into the house, full of guilt of whatever he has done.

Forgive me, Kazuma Satou, he said to himself before walking into the mansion and found Darkness on four on first sight he moved into the house.

The crusader dragged him into her room, where she exhausted him immediately after five shots.

"Wait… Wait…" X begged with every innards of his trembled hardly. Darkness, who laid on bed and breathing heavily, looked over X and said "We are not done yet… You have to compensate your day of not having sex with me…"

He'd been out of town for a month, looking for something. He came back with lots of recipe and such. His partial memories regarding whatever written inside that tome was still there, and he wished to make some of it.

But not Blood Chrysanthemum. The alchemist had his thought of Yunyun whenever there's his intention of making it.

He's going to be a father.

No, no more. No more Blood Chrysanthemum.

He said to himself while carting home some of the finest mushrooms he had been searching for in the woods just outside Axel.

On his arrival in Axel, he fell back to his bed and quickly fast asleep. Two hours later, something wet going on his meat stick.

He lifted the blanket off him and found a person with both hands gripping his meat stick, and her head continuously swooping, gulping and sucking it.

"M… Megumin?! What….?"

His alarming reaction halted Megumin's advance. She looked up to him and said "Ah, you're awake, X-san," before focused back to what she came here for.

He would have stopped her by then, but the pressure thanks to those suctions shook him off.

With that tongue action and his little teeth occasionally touching the foreskin, it's getting tighter. His hands shoved her mouth deep into his meat stick, before unleashing the whole blast into her mouth.

The Crimson girl released her bound off his hands, moaning loudly with white oozes dripping from her mouth.

Even in darkened room, X knew the girl was doing this whole thing without a single thread on her. That porcelain body of hers, accentuates her beauty of being a Crimson girl, just like Yunyun.

His sudden pause brought uneasiness on Megumin. "Wh… What're you looking at?" she crossed her arms around her body, mainly the chest part. "I… I'm sorry I don't have nice body like Yunyun…" she told him with her eyes averting off him.

X's smile spread wide, and he pounced her to bed. "X!" Megumin screeched.

"How would you like to make your breasts as big as Yunyun's?" the man proposed to her, addled with heavy breathing coming from both parties.

Her crimson eyes dazzled in darkness, and the girl replied "Of course I want you to! That's why I come here, out of all these times! I want you to impregnate me, make my breasts bigger!"

He took her arms away from her chest, and immediately plunged that thing into her nether region which had been dripping with untold mucous.

It was just a single plunge, yet the girl had her pupils blank and full of satisfaction. "Ah, that's it! Yeah!"

He moved in like piston. Their arms linked to one another, and the bed started to creak too much, thanks to all those actions he had been making since he rented this room, since he made use Blood Chrysanthemum, and since he started applying it from someone petite like Megumin, to someone as dynamite as Darkness.

The bed has seen all those action, and probably about to fall off, because it's always the same bed and same room that X had been using since forever.

He had her legs spread wide just so he could aim it properly. The petite girl didn't object on whatever he's planning to do on her.

"Deeper… Deeper…" Megumin moaned softly. X stayed relentless. He need to get this over with. All those travels he had made, it made him sleep deprived.

All those fights he had been having with the beasts and whatnot in the woods, all he could think when he reached the gateway of Axel was to pick a bed and fall in. Sex was never in his option – Chris had overdone it with him back in the woods.

Maybe that's what prompted Megumin to strike in this late hour. That explains why she didn't looked happier when she saw Chris walking back with him completely shaken to her knees, X thought to himself.

"Why are you slowing down?"

He came back to his senses and noticed a frown look on the Crimson Mage.

"Please don't stop here!" Megumin got up from bed and pushed him off to bed. Now it's her on top of him, and her euphoria couldn't get any higher already.

"You will give me the same amount of excitement just as you have given to Chris-san in the woods."

And thus, the girl humped above him till at one point, his meat stick reactivated. It's ready to blow.

He could see the girl gotten excited when everything seemed to get tighter.

"Give me loads of loads of cum! Give it to me!"

His hands offered her support, just so she wouldn't stumble outside the bed once this whole thing is done.

"Cast your explosion inside me! Cast it! Impregnate me with your explosion spell!" Megumin erratically begged him to do so.

Strains broke loose, and his arms grabbed her waist hard. He's convulsing.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Megumin put herself away from his reactivated meat stick and reached to his shoulder.

"That was a good explosion…. X-san…." Megumin told him.

The girl was about to close her eyes and call it a day, but whatever she had done to X's beautiful sleep time was irreversible.

There he was, gulping his third dose of Manticore potion. His meat stick, which exhausted from Megumin, has risen back like phoenix.

The man landed his stick to the girl from her back and decided to press on.

"X…X?"

"As if I will let you off, Megumin!"

"I don't mind if you do that though, but not in my butt!"

And this persisted till the time when sun's about to go up in a few hours.

He had good sleep in inn for a while, but then Darkness came over with full armor made of adamantite and informed him of a request.

And that's what brought him into this mansion. He walked in with loads of things that people usually had in laboratory.

Megumin and Aqua were there, welcoming him abroad into this seemingly nice domain.

"Kazuma Satou does keep this place nice and fit," X said to them.

His remark made the three of them frown confusingly. "Kazuma Satou?" Aqua asked.

"Who is Kazuma Satou?" Megumin inquired him.

"We never had a man named Kazuma Satou living in this mansion," Darkness told him.

X stayed quiet awhile. Once again, guilt trip lambasted him.

"X-san, is something wrong?"

"N… Nothing. Anyway, this is such a big house you people got here. But are you sure you guys just let me live here, a guy, inside this house with a group of beautiful girls like you people?"

Aqua tapped his shoulder and said "Of course you can! Besides, none of us actually mind that you staying here with us. Besides…" the goddess of water flicked her tongue when she had her sight locked on specific part of his pants.

"Show me the room! Show me the room!" X immediately retorted away. X backed off a bit and hastily heaved his belongings elsewhere, guided by Darkness to a room upstairs.

It was furnished room with a lot of gears and papers.

Darkness reached to the messy table and started picking them up. She looked rather puzzled to see these things lying about. "Strange," she said. "I don't recall having anyone living in this room."

X got to the table. "Let me clean it up, Darkness."

"It's alright, X. Let me do it for you."

"No…. there's no need for that. You people offered me a good place to stay. At least I could offer something like tidying this place up a bit by myself."

"Ah, come on," Darkness groaned softly.

"Thank you for the room. I really appreciate it," X bowed toward the crusader. "If there's anything I could do for you, just let me know."

He chose the wrong word that day. Darkness trembled to herself, and her breath became heavier.

"A… Anything?"

"Anything."

And that's how he ended up drinking up yet another Manticore potion for the fourth time.

The crusader came back to him with a choker on her neck and she dribbled out saliva.

He remained seated and panting loudly, while the naked crusader started wrapping his peter with her ample bosom. "It disappeared!" she said delightedly before applying pressure on it.

Not even Yunyun ever done this to me!

That's what X thought inside him. Yunyun has almost equivalent volume like Darkness', but it's only because of what he had put inside her.

The door slammed open, with Aqua and Megumin walked in, looking rather annoyed to see them doing such things behind them.

"I knew it!" Aqua shouted.

She came to him and took off her cloth. Her breasts clashed with Darkness', giving her a slight moan.

As if the pressure wasn't get any higher!

Megumin came to him, and with those breasts barring her way, the girl opened his mouth and her tongue jeered into the depths of cracks enveloped around two pair of magnificent cups.

A goddess and a well-endowed crusader, plus a little extra from a loli.

All of these made him unable to hold any longer. The peter revitalized without even needing any Manticore potion.

His white fluid launched off, and filled into Megumin's mouth. Her action has brought complaints from her companions left and right. "That's not fair!" Aqua bickered.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting before three girls, all on four.

"You… You have done it with Megumin and Darkness, right?" Aqua said curmudgeonly.

"I am not satisfied yet…" Megumin moaned.

"Me too… You haven't even made me satisfied even a bit," Darkness told him.

"Don't just stand there. Shove it into my *****!" Aqua shouted at him.

X swooped in two bottles of Manticore into him, and splashed some to his peter.

His peter raged one by one, starting with Aqua.

"Yes, yes!" Aqua shouted in excitement.

Megumin reached to Aqua and said "Aqua-san's having fun. How nice."

She laid her tongue to Aqua, and theirs starting to coil around. Meanwhile, the man had his time plunging from the back, and his mouth preoccupied with Darkness' mouth.

Darkness' hands moved wildly. It's starting with shoulder, but then the hands vined to both his nipples, in which she started to pinch it wildly.

The first semen gush sped off immediately in response to Darkness' methodology. Aqua screamed her lung out and collapsed to floor.

X had no stop for this. He grabbed Darkness by waist, and her on his grasp, the man plunged the still standing meat stick to her. They embraced on one another, with Megumin as a sidekick as always.

Having no enjoyment but watching her party member having fun, Megumin settled down on licking a pair of balls right under a currently progressing project of meat stick entering a cavern.

Darkness was sweating so bad, and with her breasts bouncing around with every stab he gave on her. He reached out his hands to the breasts, groping them off.

"Good, play it more!" Darkness begged him to.

"Darkness…"

"Yes?"

"I am going to make your breasts spurting out milk."

"You will! Of course you will!"

"And you two, Megumin! Guh, I'm cumming!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Darkness fell to floor and in her shakes just like Aqua. X reached to Megumin and shoved her mouth into his still active cock.

In her stuffed breath, Megumin received another shot.

No rest of the wicked, he said.

He rolled her around, and his meat stick plunged inside of her.

The man wildly crept his hands to her little breasts, pinching it off. Next, he rolled her around just so he could chewed those cute nipples of hers.

"You too will lactate, just like Yunyun. Yes, you, Darkness, Aqua and Chris will become pregnant, and you all will be my sex slave!"

"I will gladly let you be! Please, release your sperm into me and make me pregnant!" Megumin head broke loose and her couldn't stopped having her hips pumping onto him.

"Aaaaaa!"

He stood up and wheezed out hardly, looming over three sexually-deprived females on stupor on floor.

The door creaked open again, with another figure nervously walked in.

Her belly was the first to come in. She's a two more month's away to due date, after all.

"Umm…" the other Crimson girl peeked from the wall, calling him with soft tone.

X could hear it well. He looked to the belly, and smiled.

"I haven't done it for you yet, haven't I?"

Yunyun revealed herself from the shadow and smiled. "Yes!"

His hand crawled over that bulging belly, already bigger than the last time he's seen it. In his sweeping around it, he felt a sudden kick.

"Ah, it's moving!" Yunyun said excitedly. "Ah, it's moving again!"

"Yunyun…" there's that voice from one of those girls on the floor. "Soon, I will be just like you, having those big breasts."

There's no response coming from Yunyun.

"Yunyun?"

Megumin raised her head weakly.

On the bed, there's the naked boy with thrusting the meat stick to a pregnant woman. His mouth was busy, suckling on specific part of the pregnant woman's body.

It's rather wet with white liquid, and she's moaning loudly.

"I'm about to cum, Yunyun!"

"Yes, let it out! Let it out! Cum deep into my womb!"

"Guuhhhh"

"Aaaaaah!"

Her breasts, which had areolas already blackened and wider, immediately gushed out fountain of milk.

With little amount of courage, Megumin walked with shaken legs to X who was in verge of dying thanks to too much stamina thrown out for four females in a single day.

…

He opened his eyes, and instantly closed it back. Having a ledge that direct straight to floor full of spike was not a pleasant first sight to have, not with a lot of untold beasts crawling around Axel lately.

Kyouya Mitsurugi had his holy sword Gram taken away from this particular group of Kobolds. He had been hunting their leader for a few days, accompanied by his two female companions as usual. There had been no chance of getting this leader, whom he learnt to be thought by people dead following an incident where the other evil leaders were brutally massacred by an unknown person.

Only this one leader survived the onslaught, and after some times, his power became considerably feared. He bolstered another group of Kobolds, and sent some raiding parties to harass travelers. A huge bounty circulated around the Kingdom, and Kyouya took it up.

The recent raid on yet another raid, Kyouya managed to track down this leader, leading him straight to an underground dungeon far to the north, almost nearing the border of the Demon King's nation.

His incursion proved to be a failure. The Kobolds weren't the only ones loitering around the dungeon. A hidden stone slab hit him by nape, and next thing he knew, he found himself being tied to hand and hanging like piñata, poised to the floor full of spike below him.

Kobolds watched him from afar, expecting him to make a silly move. The man could only click his tongue, knowing he could fare a little or barely can do anything at all in this position. The sound of door creaking open attracted his attention.

From the big door, came the leader of Kobold himself. He's got his left eye closed, and there's a lot of scars on it. There's goblins walking around him too.

"Another adventurer, another foolish ploy," the boss of these miscreants started speaking up. "Not even the Demon King's general would be this foolish like you to come over by my doorstep."

Kyouya Mitsurugi stayed quiet all these times. He watched the one-eyed person walking around intently.

"You must be from Axel, correct?" the person asked.

"…"

In response for his silence, a Kobold swiped its hand on his cheek. "Answer to Lord Marcurio, you imbecile!"

Who would have known a brainless creature like Kobold can actually speak, thought Kyouya.

"I know you are from Axel. Many adventurers that came here were from there. I know. I asked them in exchange for their liberation."

"I thought all of you were gone by that massacre."

"Oh of course, all of us… except me," the man lunged to Kyouya and had a smug on him. "Everyone fears me, both human and even the Demon King himself. They are so afraid that none of them would even care to send over their armies to scare me. But you… You really are one tough kid, are you not? That slab of stone I have erected above that hall has claimed quite a lot of lives back then. But not you. No…"

Kyouya stayed quiet as always. He felt a bit numb over his hung hand.

"I could make use of you, you know. Join me, human. And together…"

"Not happening."

Kyouya without single shred of hesitation replied back to him.

Marcurio nodded his head. "I knew you will never bow down without a bit of persuasions," the new leader for this faction snapped his finger to the goblins. "Bring over the prisoners."

Kyouya's response became erratically petrified when goblins rushed back to the big door and came back with a huge cage moving by wheels.

It wasn't the cage he wasn't looking at, but rather, who's inside it.

Besides a Cerberus barking around, two naked females were oddly familiar.

Their desperate call of his name immediately brought Kyouya into numerous restrains to free himself from the bind. Goblins and kobolds assumed defensive mode seeing the man starting to rampage around, but Marcurio stayed calm.

"So what would it be, Kyouya Mitsurugi? How far should I sacrifice just to appease you?"

As he speaks, the goblins and kobolds threw away stones to the girls, and his name was uttered repeatedly.

He grown ever restless by what this evil person has wrought on him.

"Not even Demon King would do such a thing to make such a thing like this…" Kyouya gritted his teeth.

"Of course he wouldn't. That is why he's scared of me."

Kyouya once had his eyes set back to the spikes. There were skulls scattering around that floor. Some had attires that reminded him a lot of Crimson Demon wizards. There's also skeletons with armors resembling the foes he had been fighting on behalf of the Kingdom of Belzerg.

Constant whipping on his girls made him even more restless.

Marcurio had an enjoyable time waiting for the Hero to give out an ultimatum he wished to hear.

Having someone tracked him this far. He will be the best addition for my private armies.

Marcurio thought of having best warriors from both Demon King's nation and Kingdom of Belzerg defected to him pleased him.

A goblin hastily bolted out of door and got to him.

"We have visitors, milord. They brought the Fallen Hero with them."

"Nice. That's what I like to hear! Alright, since you give me good news, there's no need for you to die."

Marcurio leered over Kyouya. "I suppose I will have to entertain my new allies for some times. I shall await your best response once I am done with them."

And so, the new leader for this evil organization turned around and vanished through the door. The goblins and kobolds were still at their high times busting open the cage and started doing things that made Kyouya trembled at his worst.

"Kyouya! Please!"

"Kyouya! Stop them! No! Don't!"

Meanwhile, back in Axel, a person with light armor and a newly bought knapsack was about to exit the town, along with his newfound party.

The thief with hidden truth, a heavily armored crusader and a little girl with black drape and pointy hat were all with him.

The whole guild hall became into state of alarm with an emergency quest. The hero with Holy Sword Gram has disappeared, and the King himself wanted him no matter the cost.

"I'll be back," X assured a girl with crimson eyes who stood at front gateway. He reached his hand to the girl's bulging belly.

"Of course you'll return alive. You haven't impregnated me yet," Megumin usurped their parting words. "I'm coming with you so that you will make my breasts as big as Yunyun had right now."

"Eh? I thought you just wanted to blow things up!" X giggled back to her.

"Well… And that too," Megumin blushingly answered back to him.

"You're not the only one in the line, Megumin," the crusader Darkness sneered on her.

"X you naughty boy, having your way with human. You should have prioritize yourself with the goddess before having your way with them!" Chris tapped his shoulder.

X cleared his throat and said "Enough, the three of you! Come on, we're wee bit too late already!"

And so the four of them walked off the exit and walked off through the path. A very fast figure dashed off for them.

The other goddess cometh to catch up because she had some times dealing with stuffs in Axel.

"It's alright, we were just about to leave Axel," X responded to Aqua.

And so, the five of them left off to the woods.

**Will update again real soon.

**Would love to play that Konosuba Vita game real soon. Too bad, I am broke, no Vita and definitely have no clue of Japanese words.

**Hope you enjoy it XD


	12. Chapter 12a

"Wake up, X! Wake up!"

He felt a tuck over his arm. He opened his eyes, and there's Darkness tucking him with excited face.

"The enemies, they are here!" Darkness informed him, without distraught nor distress expression, but instead excitement.

Her tone was somewhat undermining and sensual, kind of like whenever he heard of her on bed. X was thinking of his time with her in the inn, but that thought held off immediately, because the next thing he got to see was Aqua screeching loudly while carrying her feet as fast as she can from an incoming wave of enemies.

"Aqua!" he voiced out immediately, before taking out a vial with orange liquid inside. He emerged from patches of dried leaves, followed by Darkness covered with twigs and dried leaves.

"Aqua-senpai!" Chris leapt off branches with her hand wide open. "Steal!" she uttered a word that made a Demon soldier lost its massive axe. X lunged to these parties, having his hand carrying a vial of liquid.

His right hand had lighted match. With the little fire started breaking out of this vial, he threw it off to the armies. Darkness was beside him, charging toward the armies in fire.

"Darkness! No!" X called her out, but the crusader didn't budge out.

"Such excitement! Come on! Come and defile me with your burning desire!" Darkness expressed whatever inside her head the moment she sees Aqua running scared.

"X, there's another wave of Demon King armies from the north!"

The sound of stomps from afar made X hurled out yet another vial. But instead of planning to light it up and throws it like grenade, he paced out backward, his hand pouring the oil all over the place.

Chris approached to Darkness, telling her to stop messing with charred bodies of dead demon. "Come on, Darkness! We don't have time for this!" Chris retorted to her.

Only with Chris' sudden notion made the crusader stopped. Because of her playing around with these charred ashes, her white armor is filled with soot. She lowered her head in guilt. "I'm sorry, Chris. I got myself carried away."

"It's alright, come on, we need repel this attack around."

Chris wiped those soot around her face. Almost everything on her became black thanks to her playing around ashes of dead armies.

X took off his arsenal – two hardened titanium curved blades, strapped between his wrists. Darkness and Chris came to him, side by side, prepared themselves too for one hell of the fight.

"Let's kill them all and move on," X said to them.

"Yes, X… In return…"

X averted his sight off the battlefield to Darkness. She was fidgeting, and her face was red. "Is something wrong, Darkness?"

"Umm… Once all these are done… Will you…"

Seeing her fingers crossing around, and the girl's speech has somehow twisted to nervousness, X nodded his head, knowing what she was on about all of a sudden.

"We'll get to that, Darkness."

"And there's more…"

"What is it?"

"T… Today is my… ovu…"

"Here they come!" Chris' sudden announcement brought them back in line. They saw their foes, charging with armors strapped from shoulder to toe, and their weapons were gruesome.

"Aqua, cast us some buff spell!"

"Don't you die, X," Aqua replied to him before waving her staff on them three.

The guy struck his match, and the three of them quickly backed off once he threw the lighted match onto oil-stained leaves and ground.

In the midst of their failing formation, X, the crusader and the thief swiftly deft their weapons high. X swiped the blades to the goblins, severing three heads at once.

But one goblin slipped off from his blade point, and flung its sword on him. Fortunately, his blade crossed its coming.

Chris lunged over and struck her dagger deep into the foe.

"The stragglers are surrounding Darkness, just as planned."

"Good, it's time," after that, X tossed over a facemask to Chris.

X had his foot stepped on one particular spot where there was a footplate embedded among shrubs.

That moment, white gases filled the air, and the goblins ceased their harassment on an unexpectedly excited crusader.

Sounds of agony filled the air, followed by gushes of blood spilled by the alchemist.

While the alchemist spread his blade all over his prey, Chris reached Darkness who was still in her euphoria, handing her the same facemask she was wearing prior to this gas attack.

"I've got Darkness with me!"

Once he heard Chris, the man left off the scene, tailing the two away from the battlefield.

Puffing heavily from all those running, X heard another announcement, this time from the Crimson Magic Arch Wizard.

She had been standing atop a tree branch, flexing herself for the next wave. From her eyes, there's another group of goblins pacing up by foot, all armed and dangerous. Her smug widened. "Ah, such intensity, such anticipation, to think I can finally unleash this explosion magic to a group of enemies at once. Ah, excitement!"

"Focus, Megumin, focus!" X called her underneath the branch. "How could I focus, X-san? Just look at how many they are, who are going to be torn asunder with my powerful explosion magic?"

"D… Do your best then…"

The three of them were still in offensive stance, just in case if Megumin got too carried away that her explosion magic stray off target.

"You people are weird," X voiced out on them. "Lalatina with that weird side, and Chris always leering on everyone's' breasts…"

"Wha…?"

"No, I'm not weird!" Chris blurted out. "I was just… emm…"

Darkness and X both looked to one another.

"But you know what, guys?"

"W… What?"

"These weirdness of you people are what makes Kazuma Satou's party the strongest in Axel."

As he said the name, the crusader and thief exchanged their glance and asked "Who is Kazuma Satou?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too, X. Who is this Kazuma Satou you always spoke of? You told me back then that this person used to live in that mansion. Who is this guy anyway?"

"They're coming!" Aqua's lambasted shout pulled them back to realities. The sight of hordes became clearer and clearer. They brought along torches too, unaware that the ground they trudged on had oil all over the place.

"Prepare yourselves…" X reminded his newfound companions.

Something's amiss.

Kazuma Satou. An eccentric man who came from another world just like him.

Ever since that night, when he finally resolved to leave everything into ashes under Axel, Yunyun has stopped asking questions about this man.

And when he asked her about Kazuma, the girl tilted her head and with full of concern, asking questions like "Is Kazuma Satou your another name? Could it be that the name X is actually a shortened version of that name?"

The girl excitedly hopping before him. X is a tall guy, and that Yunyun was as his shoulder's height.

As the girl wrongly assumed his name, the girl jumped joyously, and three parts of her bouncing. X gave out a grin. Coincidentally, they were both inside that room, and there's the bed behind her.

"Yunyun!" X couldn't hold it any longer, and that night was feisty.

Putting that aside, what exactly happened?

It wasn't just Yunyun and these people. He walked down the streets and came across the lich and the ex-Demon general.

"Ah, it's Aqua-san's first male party member!" Wiz said to him. "I hope you would continue your party's patronage in this store," she added before bowing down on him.

"That good-for-nothing Axis arch priest got herself a male member? That is surprising!" Vanir, the ex-general of Demon King armies, was more than astonished when he told them his affiliation to Aqua.

"Wait, I'm not the only guy in that party. There's Kazuma too, remember?"

Suddenly, the place became quiet. Wiz and Vanir looked to one another, both looked rather confused.

"I'm sorry, but who is Kazuma?" Wiz asked him back.

X moved his eyes around the shop. There were merchandises that clearly do not come from this world. He took one item, a dynamite, and showed it to Vanir.

"Then who created this?"

"Ah, that thing is made by none other than an adventurer patron of mine named…"

Vanir mentioned out other Japanese-sounded name, but it's clearly not Kazuma Satou.

But it wasn't just the shopkeeper.

"Kazuma… Satou?" the quest giver Lune strained herself and checked through list of adventurers in her inventory. "I don't think there is any adventurer in this place with that name. Ah, but wait a minute… Are you the new member of Aqua's party? It looks like everyone in that party actually like you! I hope you could make the better of it and become stronger!"

It's like Kazuma Satou never really exists in this place.

"X, X!"

"Huh?"

He noticed the crusader grabbing his arm away forcefully. "Megumin's about to cast that spell!"

Ah, right we're still fighting, he realized.

"Is something wrong?"

"N… Nothing, Chris. Come on, let's get out of here."

The huge explosion made a football field-sized patch of forest became dark. Darkness was fast enough to catch a falling Megumin right to her arms.

"There's no more enemies coming around. I think we're safe for now."

"Good to know," X responded to Chris. "There's an abandoned house not far from here. I reckon we'll call it a day and press forward by the first light of the sun."

"You're right," Darkness seconded his idea. She had Megumin on her back.

A wooden house became their temporary shelter for the night. With creaky door and nothing but hays on the floor, there's nothing else the house could offer. Nevertheless, there's no other shelters better than this for next few miles away.

X lighted up the fire for them. Megumin laid on the hay, barely wriggle around thanks to exhaustion of mana. X patted her head. "Good job out there," he said.

The flustered Megumin looked away from him. "Of course I am doing a good job! I am the most powerful Arch Wizard, remember? Even better than Yunyun, you know?"

"I know, I know," X giggled out for her.

"X."

"Yes?"

At that time, everyone was already on their bedtime. Only X and Megumin still going restless. Each with their own reason.

X had his mind filled with a lot of questions.

Kazuma Satou.

What have I done to you?

"You somehow looked puzzled."

"N… Nothing. I was just…. Emm… getting excited with all these rushes and fights. I couldn't forget those bloods I spilled."

He realized his excuse won't buy it. Megumin's crimson eyes were fixed right onto his.

"X, I know you've been wondering about that guy's name, emm… Kazuma or whatnot… It's almost like you're becoming obsessive to find this man, even though he might not exist at all."

"How come he doesn't exist? I've seen him before! He was part of your party! You, Aqua and Darkness, all three of you were his members, his sole members."

"X…"

Megumin weakly reached to him and with that instance, their lips touched to one another, and flipping around.

"Just forget about this… man for a while, okay? For now, we don't need any more of male adventurer. Just you are already enough. Besides, your presence in this group made this whole adventure become more fun, and I think my path to the greatest Arch Wizard has laid out even more visible, with you always piggybacking me around every time I trained my Explosion magic everywhere outside Axel. And you believed in me, whenever things gone haywire between you, Darkness, Yunyun, Chris and Aqua."

Before he knew it, the girl wrapped her arms around him, and whispered, "Just forget about this Kazuma thingy and let's just continue our path, okay?"

The girl was already naked and started having her way to unzip him. X was still en impasse.

As her mana regained, the girl positioned herself atop of him, and humping his meat stick.

"Ah, that's it…" Megumin started moaning out softly. "I actually wanted to ask you for this, since I've done the most damage to our enemies today."

The blush, oh, the blush. The man decided to stop thinking about this Kazuma.

And the mouth of his lunged to miniscule chest of a Crimson girl, and gone nibble, nibble and nibble.

"Ah, X… No matter how rough you are to my nipples, milk won't come out from it."

"It will be soon," X replied instantly. His teeth ran even wilder.

"Ah, your ***** gets tighter."

"Are you going to come? Yes, come inside me. Come on."

The girl humped him so hard, that the white explosion imploded inside her.

The girl let out a very loud and lasting howl, amidst the heavy rain.

"Ah, as always, you with your explosion. Urgh… I exploded…."

Her might once again faltered by this mini explosion. It might not be as oomph as the one she made that day. It's more than enough. It sufficed.

The girl had herself retired for the night. The explosion cost her stamina that she immediately snored. X smiled on her and wanted to sleep too, but then, a strong arm got him.

"Not fair, X. Not fair."

But it wasn't just the Crusader. Both goddesses, the luck and water, neither could get good sleep when someone tries to take on spotlight off them.

"Bind!" Chris made him tied up against a pole. Darkness and Aqua, both already had it enough, also wanted to get equal share on their performance.

"The night is still young, X," Darkness' hoarse tone scared him.

"Don't worry, X. Even if you are run out of semen, I will immediately cast recovery magic on you. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

That moment, the barn they stayed for night had one side of the wall torn apart, and gases filled the air. The girls were choke by it before going down.

He knew this gas. It wasn't lethal, but still work good enough to clear out targets without having to kill anyone that bars the way.

He reached his hand to his nose. Not even Darkness would have stop this coming sleeping gas.

Partial of rain reflected by the wooden floor and reached them. But the gas was strong enough that not even downpour makes them awake.

With the gas subsided, X opened his eyes.

He would have expected a bandit or whatnot. Any shenanigans would try some sort of actions like this.

Three figures with black cloaks stood before him.

Everyone got skull headband on right side of their head, almost like uniform or something.

The one with nothing but bald head said to him "Come with me."

"W… What about them?"

"My agents will take care of them. Don't worry, we are not scoundrels."

The bald guy offered him a lift, and the two of them walked away from the shack. The other two stayed put inside the shack.

It was a long walk, and the rain drenched the both of them completely. None spoke their piece along the way. Just utter silence, and suspicions whether the opposite side would go forth and slit throats

The long trek in dark woods eventually led them to a small hill with many torches lighting its vicinity. A few more people stood there, dressed with black cloak and that skull headband too like this one. Their eyes fixed on him the moment he exited forests behind him.

The walks led him to a group of people with same attire as most of people here, all saved a figure.

This one doesn't had any cloak, but still fixed the headband of head.

"He's having fun with Kazuma Satou's party member," the bald guy finally speak his piece.

Along with his remark, everyone started murmuring. He became the center of attention.

"Ah, you naughty boy."

"Stealing a dead boy's harem? Naughty."

"Wow, aren't you a little cuck."

The whole place became rowdy with these people starting to throw rhetoric on him.

The bald guy even joined the bunch. "Ever heard of netorare…"

But the one who looked different the rest of them raised his hand. It was that then everybody decided to have it enough.

"Do you know who we are?"

"No."

"Of course you don't."

"What's with that question, Commander Dasbin?" the bald guy retorted.

"Never mind that. Anyhow, do you have any idea of why I had Daratha took you all the way from the shack where you continuously defiled Kazuma Satou's girls, to this heavily drizzled place?"

"…"

X became more confused. All eyes were upon him, expecting him to speak his piece.

"No."

"Of course you don't. I will tell you now."

Two females with black cloaks appeared before this Dasbin dude, and prepared a table with some sort of technology machine on it. Dasbin reached to a button atop it, and holograms appeared before him.

X had his blood curdling when he gets to see images courtesy by these people.

A place filled with flowers and grasses. Chaotic moments probably took place there, armies wriggling with their weapons among each other. Clearly, he can see both factions just by looking at what they wore.

But that's not the one that made his eyes wide. At the center of these holographic reminiscence of chaos, there's this guy, green drape, white shirt, and long blade on his back. There's blood all over him. The one who made this on him looked pale, and had a very familiar knapsack.

The image made him backed off a bit.

"…"

"Relax, X. We are not here to blackmail you or something. You can keep the girls."

"What's the meaning of this? What do you want?"

Another hologram appeared after that. This time, it's another figure he immediately knew of.

The same face that made him into agony for quite some time.

"Marcurio…" X grunted.

"It's Marcurio Denvier, actually. There's Marcurio over there too. Don't lump Marcurio here with Marcurio in this picture."

X looked back and nervously smug to one named Marcurio.

"Apparently, what you did back then, it wasn't good enough. This person survived your crazy attack, and currently held the one you are looking for."

"Kyouya Mitsurugi got held by this person? This is bad."

"Of course it is bad. This person waged war with both Kingdom of Belzerg and Demon King, and both kingdoms chickened out of him."

"So… What's in it for me? You must've wanted something that you showed me Kazuma Satou on this screen of yours."

"Kill this man. Kill Marcurio. That's all what we wanted."

"That's all? That's easy."

"No, it's not."

Dasbin pressed the button, and came an image of a very familiar person, green drape, white shirt, got that samurai sword on hilt, and brown hair. The eyes were dark.

But it wasn't just the man suddenly he so concerned about. There's this one with black wing, looked very familiar.

It's almost like the burning of that underground hideout was almost imaginary once he gets to finally see this person once more.

"Apparently, you didn't burn them good enough. Marcurio's men turned your ex-disciples into one of them."

There's this image of Marcurio, carrying something deathly familiar.

A square-shaped item with a lot of scribbles inside.

"You are going to have a tough fight with these people."

X shook his head, in disbelief. "I made this whole thing. No…."

"Yes, you do. If it wasn't for you, this Kazuma Satou would have lived a good life with those members of his you defiled too much of. It's all your fault."

He's got the worst case of panic attack right now. He's shaking too much, until Daratha smacked his shoulder.

"Hey, chill up man!"

"How can I be calm when you guys showed me these stuffs?! I was just about to forget about Kazuma Satou. Oh, and why is it that everyone was like as if Kazuma never existed? What the hell is going on here?"

"Ah… I knew that would happened," Dasbin scratched his chin understandably.

"What happened? What did you guys do?"

"No. We didn't do a shit. In fact, we were just being observant of things going on around us. Let me tell you why."

The storm became rougher with squalls playing around. Dasbin turned off the machine. "We cannot afford losing this machine over a wet environment. Daratha, cover it up."

"Yes, Commander," Daratha responded with loud shout before taking out a cloth and covered the equipment.

"As for you, X. Why does everyone, no, anyone in this place suddenly have no clue of who Kazuma Satou is?"

"It's Marcurio."

"What did he do?"

The heavenly place filled with carnage and burning places. Angels and demons scattered around, having paid the price of a battle caused by an individual unknown.

The portal opened, and came the man with his goblins. On his hand, a tome.

It wasn't X's. It was his.

A group of writers devoted themselves to write every scribbles and nonsenses in that tome, before Marcurio decreed that they knew a lot to stay alive.

And he had it. The coming of him into place marked for one thing, only one thing.

X.

He did came, was he?

Marcurio asked a surviving seraphim.

His goblins were limitless, thanks to essence he made from knowledge he studied from that tome. Soon enough, the whole heavenly place filled with filths searching for X's whereabouts.

His vengeance burns brighter than a thousand sun, brighter than the antimatter he gifted for his comrades in crime.

He wished to snap the man's thorax, and makes his hung against the wall. Yet he found none. The man has gone away.

The seraphim and cherubim did not find these goblins pleasing and welcoming, and so once again the heaven became a battlefield.

Their numbers were limited, yet Marcurio's disposable armies soon laid the badly affected Heaven to even more or less like Hell.

His search soon ended with a prison made of barrier that cannot be broken by even the strongest magic. With the help of a mortally injured seraphim, Marcurio freely roamed inside.

A number of arrows suddenly flew off him. His five escorting goblins dropped instantly. And his tome vanished from his waist.

There's the guy who escaped from his dungeon long time ago, leaving an alchemist to rot.

Goblins rushed in as soon as they heard multiple blasts and slashes from inside. They have come to aid their master, currently on pinch against this hero.

But subduing this person wasn't easy. For every goblins drawing closer, he placed his hand on them, and they wilted like flowers.

Marcurio waited for good timing as he left his armies collapse to ground and some shattered into pieces thanks to his freezing magic.

An arrow almost got him, if it wasn't for an unnamed goblin soldier of his.

One hundred lives wasted just for him. And Kazuma stood amongst the dead, fully bruised and cuts all over him. He dropped his sword to ground, heaving and puffing out loud.

That's when Marcurio took out his specialty – A staff with a little extra of oomph.

Kazuma didn't see it coming. A ray of green light blasted right towards him, and he couldn't move an arm.

The crackling Marcurio was happy to know a cog of machine that could stop his reign of chaos in his world has finally being thwarted.

He was so happy that the staff he created with vengeance is going to work for the first time.

Kazuma became hapless as he started to tremble. From his chest, there's a little vapor or something coming out of his body. Next thing he knew, he found himself as the vapor itself, and floating in midair.

There's his body on the ground, flaying helplessly among the dead goblins he scored.

"Farewell, Hero."

The green ray intensified. Next, the ethereal Kazuma exploded into bits, and dispersed.

Marcurio reached the body of an adventurer he just wasted on. The next reinforcement of goblins should have to aid him, but none of them have reach him.

Two figures dressed in black cloak and skull headbands stood behind him.

"Urgh, of all people, you people are last ones I want to see."

"I was about to hunt the alchemist down, but having you on us would suffice."

Dasbin and Daratha lunged towards Marcurio.

Unfortunately, the crime lord's body wasn't physical. All these times, it was just ethereal.

"Fuck off, Slayers," he taunted to both of them before disappearing.

The two person reached to seek the one Marcurio just preyed on.

"Where is he?"

They searched for the body everywhere, alas can't find any.

Then they remembered Marcurio and his staff.

"Please don't tell me that's the same staff Fallen Angel Narthok used to wipe a human civilization and made everyone no idea of that civilization actually exists?" Dasbin expressed his surprise.

"No…" Daratha responded. "Poor Kazuma Satou…"

"I am actually surprised the fact that you both didn't even lend a help to Kazuma Satou in his final moment."

"Look, X. We came there because what you've done to Heaven. I know you've gone there just for the sake of those Viagra of flowers. We were sent there just to clean up your mess. Be grateful we're not here to kill you."

With everyone giving him collective stare, X could offer nothing but regrets.

"I'm sorry."

"Your sorry butt wouldn't bring back Kazuma Satou. Your old buddy destroyed his essence. He is now a non-existent. Thanks to you."

"Just kill me."

"Why would we?"

"This is all my fault to start with."

"Of course it's your fault. You deserve to die a thousand deaths. You should be the one who gets zapped by that staff of his and your existence forgotten by anyone. But no, we won't kill you."

"Why?"

"We have a proposition for you."

"What do you suggest?"

"I want you to kill this Marcurio. We had our bad time dealing with this dude, and he's done a lot of damage on my team already."

"Have him zapping Kazuma's members and make them end up like him wasn't a good deal, Dasbin."

"I don't care. Kill him and burn his body, that's all what we care about. In return, I tell my leaders that you assisted us with goodwill, and we will leave you here, live happily ever after with those girls of his. How's that sound?"

"You are mad to think I would do such thing."

"Oh, so leaving Kazuma into that state before this was not mad, I see?"

"The girls' lives will be jeopardized! I don't want them to vanish just like him!"

The two stood quietly, staring on one another, forgetting how the drizzle from the sky has gone into.

"How about this, X, since you are so burdened having to see Kazuma's girls sacrifice themselves to this lunatic, I have an idea. We will…. Umm… do something so that the girls will return back to Axel. With that, maybe your concern for their safety be reduced, no?"

Daratha explained after both sides having a mouthful of arguments on another on how to end this newfound evil, even more terrible that the Demon King himself.

"T… That'll do. The girls will be saved."

"But that doesn't mean you will leave that place alive."

"I don't mind. Kazuma's party wasn't supposed to have me inside it."

"Whatever. Just get the job done."

"Dasbin, one more thing."

"What is it?"

Daratha was about to cover the thing up when X forcefully pried it open. He pressed the button, and the figure with green drape and white shirt appeared once again.

"I know what you think," Dasbin said. "We all almost gotten to believe the body would disintegrate as the soul extinguished. It turns out, during our reconnaissance on his hideout, our invisible flying drone observed Marcurio taking out Kazuma's body from a coffin and after chanting some nonsense, the body sprung back and roared. That bastard outran us, took the body so quick back in the Heaven that we thought Kazuma's body too became non-existent."

"He put a goblin's soul into that body he sacrificed prior to reanimation. That person might look like Kazuma Satou, but he's not. The soul was no more, and there's nothing you can do about it. Burn him too."

"But… do you guys think maybe, just maybe, there's a recipe or two inside that tome that could bring him alive?"

"You were supposed to know more of this than we do, boy. Fortunately, every one of us here knew whatever content inside that tome, and no pages have any details of how to bring a non-existent back to the way it should be."

"No…."

"Just kill everyone inside that place already! God, I wasted my time prattling when I should be drinking happily in the inn!"

And so the cloaked people started to pack up and leave. Daratha handed him a potion, and a map.

"This map will lead you straight to his hideout."

"What about this potion?"

"Drink it before you enter place and fight Marcurio. That staff of his won't affect you once you drank it."

"Wow…. Never knew you people actually dabbled on alchemy too."

"Hehehe, it's actually my work, thanks," Daratha giggled on him.

"Come to think of it, what are you people actually are? Are you guys some sort of an organization or something?"

"Yeah, we are. But you don't need to know about that. And I'm sorry for any inconveniences we caused you, making you walk all the way on rain just to meet us."

"It's alright, Daratha. At least, I know what I must do."

"Of course you do. Make it as your redemption for whatever messes you have done to Heaven and that person. And when you are done, please, live your life as content as ever. Bring glory to Kazuma's party."

"What will become of Goddess Aqua and Eris?"

"For actions they have done in human world, the High Heaven has forbidden them to go back to Heaven. They may still be goddesses, got powers and such, but they will live out as mortal just like you and Kazuma Satou. Alright, I'm done for now. I want to drink."

"Please bring those girls back to Axel first."

"Ah, about that, don't worry. My agents back in that shack have dealt with them. Just go to that hideout and end this farce."

After a few days of trailing and walking, X grasped his fist and prepared his blade.

The hideout was directly in front of him. There were skulls everywhere. Dead bodies of both Demon King armies and Belzerg solider laid around.

Die, Marcurio, die, he said to himself before walking into the cavern.

*Man, I spouted out too much nonsense.

*If you managed to read this all, I will be damn impressed for you guys. I don't even know what I'm talking about, and I know this already gone too far from what it supposed to be in the real story.

*But oh well, its fandom, after all. Hope you guys enjoy it. Will update again soon. Very soon.


	13. Chapter 13a

Though the sight of Capital was refreshing, the thought of Marcurio ruined his parade across the city.

His supply dwindled thanks to his last incursion with those goblins. Thankfully, the Capital and its surroundings have everything he wanted for.

Saplings, herbs, roots, animal parts, they were all scattered everywhere. Some kids observed his strange behavior, plucking certain weeds nearby a sewer grate.

Thankfully, those girls were out of this matter. Now he could press on without fear of appraisal. He had all those weeds kept inside his new knapsack and walked away. An old granny observed him and sighed. "Young people these days," the granny muttered to herself.

He got a pickaxe from a miner. The pickaxe was not meant for mining underground. "The red manatite is embedded inside that red pool just outside the city. Exercise caution – gigantic rats roam around the lake," the miner warned him.

He wanted red manatites. There's blue manatites, those used by adventurers to restore mana instantly. There's red manatites, but they weren't used for restoration or anything.

He remembered how annoying Marcurio was back when he decided to gut the whole organization of his. Even with antimatter bomb he made, there's heavy resistance, crazy traps and hired muscles. Marcurio was an advisor back then. His servitude for his master was admirable. He is a creature with thorough habit.

Any substances for antimatter was no more, at least not around him. Red manatites would do. They don't leave same effect as antimatter do, though.

There's another idea sprung in his mind when he reached his dry feet into reddish water of the lake. His blades were blood-stained. Gigantic rats scattered all around the pool, and their fangs and tails were all gone, safely deposited into his knapsack.

As he was not a creature of fortitude of strength, the man heaved himself for excruciating mining time. Pulling himself up and down just to give some cracks over glowing stone made him stop many times. Concerns for any bystanders or bandits were none – Neither knew those pesky rats were already dealt with.

"Break, damn it!" the man cursed while his pickaxe did nothing but a little chip on one side of the rock. And it has been three hours since he started the whole thing's up.

"If only Darkness is here," he grumbled to himself. "Or Megumin… Wait, she'll blow the whole lake, and then everything will vanish."

His puffs resonated, yet nobody was there. And eventually, with final might of his, the man landed final blow on that thing, but not without the greatest howl of tremendous stress for both his biceps.

"Break!" he yelled again. And thus, the rock finally split like maize. Glowing red stones floated to surface. His hands twitchingly picked those stones, and off he stumbled upon the ground.

Many hours have passed, yet only one stone is cracked open. He didn't feel the need to open another stone anymore. It was too tiring. Smash open another stone will cost his muscles dearly, and his progress will be for naught.

So for now, one big stone was already enough. Besides, it's the right amount for his experiment.

With red manatites on his possession, the man had a little breakfast with a few berries and prepared himself for another long trek.

Dasbin had given him a scribbled paper with drawn tracks toward where Kyouya Mitsurugi held at. But he still hadn't any clue of who this Dasbin was, and what kind of group his people were.

His eyes leered everywhere, spying everywhere. There might be more animals and plants he could find and get something from them. More supplies are always a welcoming sight for the likes of him.

In the midst of peaceful, quiet forest walk, a distant explosion startled forest denizens. Birds started to fly everywhere. Smoke filled the skies. X took up his blade, and off he rushed to whence the smoke hailed from.

As he almost reached the end of greeneries, the sound of metals clanking and battle cries became louder and louder. Random arrows also came in and pierced everywhere. Some almost got X. A bird's soup by his making granted him more visuals for whatever flying toward him.

But nothing he can do with those gazelles and other animals when those arrows snagged their lives. His sudden intention to stop by and pick up interesting parts of those poor animals did not come. Fears of becoming like them grew stronger, and thus he advanced flex his arms around, blocking some arrows that get his way. And he stopped by the cliff. Looming across plateau before him, great battle took place.

By the looks of those outfits both belligerents wore, he knew whose were whose.

There's that banner he'd seen not too long ago back in Capital. But instead of seeing one or two, there's banners everywhere. Some were torn by the enemies, who weren't humans.

On the other side of plateau, crazy contraptions, gigantic beasts and armies with horns above their heads became Kingdom of Belzerg's opponents. Neither forces managed to cross over half the plateau. A standoff.

Alchemist X pulled up the potion containing essence of butterfly wing, consumed it and started scaling down cliff. His blades were still strapped around his wrist, just in case if any of both sides breaks his invisibility.

Slowly he waded across these men/humanoids of violence. It's a long way downhill, yet people already tried to make way and clashed their steels right before his face. He had to duck and flinch from incoming spear attacks perpetuated by three spearmen against one bulky Demon King soldier.

"We must get the highest bounty than everyone else! To arms, my party!"

He got to see some familiar faces rushing toward huge group of Kobolds affiliated with Demon King armies. The one with red sweater was awfully familiar, and so as that brunette girl with green sweater.

The Kobolds, however, were unfazed with these adventurers coming to hightail them. That moment when the man named Dust unleashed his fury and actually hit one of those Kobolds, the others took out their maces, things gotten bloodier. Those four adventurers were almost getting them, if it wasn't for sudden drop of morale made by Dust. The Kobolds responded to their comrades' death, flaying five soldiers with their maces. The sight of five fully armored soldiers might probably blood curdling for them that they fled and never return.

A few smokescreen thrown by invisible stranger helped them escape. X let the whole rank of Kobolds chasing off those adventurers, while stumbling against the bodies of soldiers they just landed their maces upon.

Finally, he's on open ground. The fighting was more intense in this place. Already he saw bodies piling, done by heroes of both sides. As usual, no direct confrontation, no allegiance to both sides for now. Marcurio is the bigger cancer to deal with compared to these two factions.

Fireballs attracted his attention, and they almost got him without them noticing. He jumped off to the ditches. A bit of fireball got his left arm when he tried to avoid it. And the spell attacks went relentless. Fireball wasn't just the only offensive magic given out by these sorcerers. And they weren't the only ones who cast magic.

Followed by fireballs, there's ice bolts prattling around, lightning strikes and some summoned beings amassing. Magic fights intensified just the same as melee aggression taking arms here. X stayed hidden under the ditch. He was squatting directly in the middle of magic kill zone.

There's agony, scream and curses all over the place. He wished he could have just pick a side and stop this farce. He is bad of persuasion. He didn't even get to convince Megumin to stop harassing Yunyun firsthand. Blood Chrysanthemum was his best method, though. It was no more, and so as his intention to find one.

And so he stayed hidden, listening to these magic passing by. And when the magic blasts no more heard, he crawled out from the ditch, and quickly sprinting toward the end of this raging battlefield. There were still polearms, swords, axes, arrows and manpower he need to flinch and avoid to.

A deep hole made him fall deep, right before a polearm swung by. Aside a little sore over his ankle, at least his head was still intact. Dangerous instinct prompted him to duck down and wait until it's safe to crawl out from this small hideout. Cavalries rode their horses, prancing over the little hole he resided in. The sound of horses neighing close to him baffled him, because the next sound that came after was the sound of metal screeching to one another. Next, there's axe cleaving these cavalries.

Don't do anything stupid, he said to himself. Even if he is to choose the right side, the other side was equally strong. In his hideout, he witnessed five armored knights passing by his hole in attempt to take down a Demon King soldier, dressed like one of those vanguards he confronted back in old days. This one had an axe as big as the manticore he used to wipe out outside Axel. And the axe-wielding demon stood victorious.

Don't waste any potions, he said to himself too. Once a potion is let out for defense and/or offense, it's Domino Effect for him, and there'll be no more apothecary retails after crossing this plateau.

His deep delving in his deliberation cut short, for something else caught his eyes. And it wasn't just him – Both raging factions arbitrarily ceased their killings.

The cloudy skies were always strange if they changed into some sort of color that should not be in first place. In this case, the clouds and all became red. What came after was massive rocks falling from the skies and smashed the earth randomly.

The people and all started running away, fearing they will be smothered by these big rocks. X included.

But these falling meteors were not the only problem that showed up that day. The earth came into tremor, not because of frequent meteorites' shower. Around the plateau, white-like anomalies formed in many places. They rippled so bad that whoever close them sucked into them and… that's it. Just poof.

It was already chaotic before these things showed up, but it was just between two sides, probably wondering if their side could win this farce. Instead of affirming that their side will win, they changed their minds. It's now flee or begone by these growing white stuffs.

From these white stuffs, many black-winged figures soared out and with weapons of violence of their hands, they did the same thing as soldiers from Belzerg and Demon King's nation.

It's a free for all war, and X could barely withstand this violent shakes. At least the coming of these Fallen Angels led these tremors to finally cease.

Instead of seeing whose side will win, now both faction found themselves outnumbered by growing number of Fallen Angels, whose X knew whence they hailed from. He knew what they were. Those number of wings, he recognized them awfully.

Seraphim poured out from those white portals and decided to purge everything else. But instead of siding the supposedly good ones, their blades touched the bodies of pretty much everything, everyone, everywhere.

Fallen Angels weren't the only things that came out from those portals. When the Fallen Angels dwindled their foes' number, the sound of boots trudging on the ground became louder and louder, and from the portals, cometh smaller goblins with many weapons on their choosing for this special day.

While the combined force of goblins and Fallen Angels made every ranks forget their ranks, X's eyes set upon Dust's party. They were running away earlier, and apparently, they're not good runners.

Goblins and Fallen Angels surrounded them, and already he could see Taylor, the crusader for their party, laid in stupor with his arms severely wounded.

That's when he finally had it enough, hence threw away a tube filled with flammables.

Like tinder, without needing a match, six goblins found themselves incinerating, leaving only Fallen Angels to be sparred with.

Seeing this sudden development, Taylor took up his bow and fired to these Fallen Angels. They were busy contending with someone suddenly emerged out of nowhere, armed with nothing but something gleaming and sharp, strapped on his wrists. His arrows did pierce his targets, but Fallen Angels' armors were thicker than his arrows.

But it did caught its attention, and when it lifted its head away from the one it fought on, X slide his blade across its neck.

Glistering white pixie dusts filled the air as the head of a former angel rolled over the floor. X turned his sight over the party who was still haven't gone out of trouble. There were still goblins rounding them. With Taylor incapacitated, they don't stand a chance with this sheer numbers.

"Eat this!"

X shouted out loud before hurling off a flask with green liquid inside. As it smashed off ground, green smokes filled the air. Everyone fell onto ground and lost out for cold, but the goblins were still standing even with weaknesses shown on their faces. X rushed to meet these foes, and with another potion he immersed his blades on.

Addled with reduced visions and weakening muscles, X, covered with cloth over his nose and mouth, quickly approached these attackers and started slicing about. The goblins wanted to squeal for reinforcement and some howled out for mercy, but X squandered no quarter.

The gas soon started to spread across battlefield, and goblins became fearful. Many soldiers, both Demon King's side and Belzerg, do know what the gas was. Some covered their mouths and noses, just as same as X, and with their morale boosted seeing these little wretches falter, they forgot their supposed foes and quickly changed the course of battle.

X was still in his murdering spree, rolling around and slashed every goblins he met. The Fallen Angels followed him to retaliate, but X knew a lot of them. He remembered Archangel Garel and his band of seraphim. He remembered obliterating Heaven and Garden of Eden on his own, plus some help from Blood Chrysanthemum.

Even without Blood Chrysanthemum, he did know a thing or two about subduing these fluorescent beings, now darkened into depths of corruption thanks to unknown perpetrator, including he himself.

For he did a few experiments of how to combat any angels should angels become threat of him. That was back then underneath Axel. Yunyun changed everything. The knowledge lives on, however.

The man turned around, drawing out the red manatite he got from that lake.

He remembered gaining unwanted attention from all angels he controlled back in Axel just because he accidentally dropped over this manatite. All seraphim and cherubim loyal to him that time quickly drawn to him, and they stared at it for quite some time before X intently smashed the stone apart to break their concentration. They were like staring at it and became unfazed by anything happened around them.

And he's using it for these Fallen Angels. And it worked awfully well. Even in their disastrous state, they were still angels, and still kind of attached with this stone.

They gazed upon this stone like bunch of hypnotized children. Wherever he moved the stones, their eyes followed. X's smiles spread wide. He flung the stone, and fifteen Fallen Angels that had been hightailed him quickly went into rampage, flying and running to get the stone.

"Now's the time! Kill those angels!" he shouted to the soldiers, regardless which sides they are. And the soldiers did have a good time dealing with these thick-armored beings.

In the meantime, X, who finally had his problem with Fallen Angel lifted, had another problem coming for him.

Afar from him, many bodies of Belzerg soldiers, adventurers, Demon King's armies, Fallen Angels and goblins scattered around, saved two figures stood weakly, and a figure looking very familiar.

His memory served him well. He'd seen this one before, particularly back in Garden of Eden. And now there he was, spread his black wings and eyes completely blood red. He had a huge sword he hefted on above his shoulder, but his opponents, a man with complete armor, and another one, with little horns on his head, fully armored too, both stood panting loudly.

Their fencing resumed, but each time they wanted to lay a strike, Archangel Zana simply stopped it with the back of his massive sword. Their swords clanked with full of zeal. Zana didn't budge even a little. With a little amount of force, the former archangel, now corrupted, bashed his sword against combined might of two faction leaders, and they both dropped straight of heaps of bodies they slain.

"By having this attrition of yours ongoing, it will be easier to peck off the rest of stragglers. Your demise will bring joy to Lord Marcurio…"

"Never!"

A sudden taunt cancelled Zana's descent of his sword. A person, dressed with garbs and lower face mask, has appeared with his diamond-laced katar.

Zana took up his sword and fluttered his enormous black wings. X was still on charge, both blades out in the open, soaked with red manatite and black lotus right before meeting him.

But as they were about to meet, X pulled out the same potion he first used to goblins, and had it smashed against his opponent's face. Small explosion came after.

And with the winged man faltered, X jumped off a dead human soldier, both blades above his shoulder, and down he dived, sank his blades to his opponent's chest. His blades were so long that they stabbed right through this angel's armor. As he pulled the blades out, pixie dusts dripped all over the place.

And down the leader of this raiding party. X stumbled himself among the dead bodies, having seen too much carnage and slaughter.

He wanted to shut his eyes for a bit, but two figures caught his attention.

"Are you adventurer?" the human asked.

He gave the human a weak nod.

"Well, you just saved me from absolute death. Thank you."

X suffered him a weak smile.

"I wished I could just slay you by now," another voice came. This time, it's from the Demon King's side.

"Fine by me. Let us settle this."

As they started drawing out their blade, X forced himself to rise up and beamed out "No! Don't!"

Both belligerents stopped whatever they were about to and leered at him.

"Please, for the love of gods, please don't spill your blood to one another!"

"Step away, adventurer. You do not know who you are trying to shield me from."

"I know whom I am trying to protect from you. I know who you are, Prince Jatis. And I know you too, Malak!"

He repeatedly swing his head to have a look on these two commanders of opposing factions.

"That will not stop me from ripping his neck off, adventurer," Malak responded to him with grunted voice. "I wish this to be done with, with or without this interference."

"I… I…"

Another explosion followed, and came three Fallen Angels behind Jatis, all armed with javelins. Their javelins almost got Jatis, if it's not for X grabbing him off.

X tossed away another red manatite to these beings, making them like curious puppies. And after they gone too long, soldiers of Belzerg rushed to these angels and be done with it a few moments later.

"Your forces are outnumbered. These goblins and fallen angels are not going to stop until all of us are dead. I need help from both of you. We need to work together to contain this attack."

"Siding with Demon King? What, are you insane?"

"I rather side with these goblins and set these pathetic humans ablaze."

"The goblins cannot be controlled, Malak. They are not even goblins in first place."

"What do you mean?"

"They are from clays, molded by Marcurio, the one both Demon King and Belzerg feared of. You cannot control these beings, Malak. They will just simply run over your forces till nobody's left."

X turned his attention to Jatis, the prince of Belzerg. "Even if our kingdom has adventurers dabble with powerful magic spells and incredible weapons on their disposal, you will never defeat force this vast! The Fallen Angels will simply trudge over our strong magic and weapons and be done with it. Take a look around, Prince Jatis. There were dead adventurers everywhere. Do you think your petty squabbles with Demon King's armies will stop more of your armies' death?"

The sound of carnage filled the scene. Malak and Jatis gazed to one another. They both gave out 'hmph' response. But eventually, they both nodded their head.

"We will repel this attack, and as soon as this ends, my bloodbath over your armies shall proceed," Malak announced.

"Same by me. For now, let us stop these freaks from killing our men."

They drew their weapons, and off they gone to fight.

"You!"

X wanted to go the other way, but Prince Jatis stopped him.

"Y…Yes?"

"I will need you to deal with these Fallen Angels. Come with me."

Without questions, the alchemist followed his lead.

The man took out his blade. Survivors joined up with him. X walked amongst the ranks of desperate soldiers and despaired adventurers.

"All spellcasters, use your spells and eradicate these goblin bastards by any means necessary! Anybody else, follow me, we will butcher these Fallen Angels to the last!"

A huge portal converged, and the whole group of spellcasters who were about to cast their spells did not escape their fate.

It came unnoticed. Their screams to save themselves sunk by the loud hums of this portal. Most of them were females, and their bodies disintegrated, leaving nothing but ashes.

Goblins flooded out from the portal, right when the gases X put on has have disappeared. Melee warriors completely got caught right on their pants.

X tried to fling off the same green potion in hopes that the goblins once again immobilized. A Fallen Angel got him first, plunged the spear right to his waist.

In his distorted sight, he saw Malak came over to help, but even with the numbers of Demon King armies, Fallen Angels came out too and everything became chaotic, just as things were about to get better when two forces finally decided to fight together.

In his blurring eyes too, he witnessed a Fallen Angel landed a vertical slice over Malak. Both his halved bodies dropped to ground. Jatis sat on his death throes, seeing these Fallen Angels coming around.

The ranks of Demon King armies wiped out at that instance.

A Fallen Angel landed its knife over Jatis' neck.

And a huge stick ganked its head hard.

All Fallen Angels looked around in fear. They found themselves suddenly dwindled. For some reasons, one by one these Fallen Angels fell to ground and lost their shines.

But neither of them see what happened before them, and who made them into this state.

The portals they came from closed in and disappeared. Goblins and Fallen Angels found themselves in death throes too.

They were horrified. They watched their comrades dropping like flies, but they hardly seen their assailants.

And with the Fallen Angel that almost got his life dropped down too, he closed his eyes, barely containing the pain enveloped in his chest.

He opened his eyes not long after, finding himself on charred earth, still among the dead.

Jatis was beside me, and he can hear him breathing.

"Urgh, these Fallen Angels were insidious bunches of them."

He moved his face to whoever quoted that.

That figure wore a skull headband on his left side of head and covered with black robe.

"Hah! You're alive!" Daratha scoffed at him, lowering his body just so he could give him a boost up.

The sight of a lot of dead armies baffled him. Ashes scattered all over the place. He stood there silently, having known this kind of carnage was actually not uncommon.

He'd seen worse in Heaven before.

"Why'd you guys didn't come earlier?" X asked.

"We were busy."

"Busy of what? Take a look around. Everyone's dead."

"I know."

"If you know of that, then why you guys did didn't come a bit early and perhaps do something?"

"You guys weren't the only ones who got caught in pants by these people. The Capital too was assaulted by Marcurio's force. Demon King's nation too. Commander Dasbin brought us into this matter because Marcurio has used too much of powers of deities that mortals should never dabble with. With our forces stretched thin across two nations, we barely even have time to catch up with things going around here. Be a bit sensible, you moron. You should be lucky that we actually came and stopped them from slashing you to half just like that Malak dude!"

Daratha's yell literally echoed across the plateau. X stood there, glaring at him.

"Urgh, please stop staring me like that. Look at the bright side – Your action actually saved quite a number of people."

He had his eyes followed his point to a group of familiar adventurers. One with red shirt, another with green sweater, one with shield, and another with bow but emptied arrow case.

"Adventurers sure are tough, isn't it?"

"…"

"I came here too with a bad news."

"Isn't this one bad news?"

"Yeah, of course, but there's another one."

"What is?"

"It's Marcurio. Our drone scout revealed something disturbing taking place in his cavern."

"What did he do?"

Daratha took out a tablet, something that should not be exist in this world, and showed it to someone who came from the world the tablet came from.

The image of a garden filled with Blood Chrysanthemum made his blood curdled immediately.

"No…" he murmured.

"But all those flowers were gone! I've burned it all! How?!"

"Not all, X. Not all."

"But how? Even if there is a black market, those flowers won't survive without good condition. They must acquire it directly from Eden, and I remembered, I stripped everything from Eden, and everything has gone to ashes that night! How the hell they…. No, this isn't happening!"

"Believe it, X. Regardless what you may think about flowers, it's undeniable that this man somehow found it. Of where he acquired those, I do not know. What I do know, is that the man is going to mash these flowers into pastes, and planning to put them into this."

Another image made him gasp.

It's exactly the same thing he planned back in Axel, just before Yunyun changed his mind.

Rocket-propelled, blast radius covering the whole nations.

That was his plan, but who would have made it fruition?

"Look at that person. Looks familiar?"

"Garel. So he did survived the fire."

"Didn't Dasbin shown you this person before? He's alive, man. Apparently, that flower's gone from his angelic blood, and before they could liberate themselves from your doings, Marcurio's goblins got them. Marcurio actually entered through portal to Axel's underground, and with that staff of his, he turned them into soulless minions. Their knowledge for Blood Chrysanthemum still intact though."

"This is getting out of hand, X. The hideout is no longer far from here, but I think you will never reach it yourself. For this reason, I will aid you. My men will aid you."

"I am wondering if I could come out from that place alive."

"I doubt that too. I don't care. All I want is that Marcurio be done with. You are expendable. Now get going."

X stood there and checked his now emptied knapsack.

"Why are you still spacing out, boy? We need to move now!" Daratha ranted to him.

"I am running out of stuffs to throw," he answered.

Daratha's men all looked at him.

"Alright, alright," Daratha sighed. "All units, return to base and bring all alchemical supplies to us. Kasriri and Kaiane, follow me."

That instance, five figures dashed off to nowhere, while the other three of these people started marching upon the dead.

"What about Prince Jatis? What about that party of adventurer?" X asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine. They are adventurers, remember?"

Such irony.

But he knew the golden rule of adventurers. Survival is everything.

"They'll be fine," Daratha repeated to him. "Now let's go. Time's running short."

Under the gleaming of midnight moonlight, four figures ran off across the woods and deaths that lingered almost everywhere. Hawks amassed out of nowhere with big sacks hung from their claws. They were all meant for X, and everything inside those sacks were more than big help for him.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" X asked them curiously.

"We are people who don't like bad things like what Marcurio did," answered Dasbin nonchalantly. After all these running, none of these three people break any sweat. Only he drenched up all these times.

"Dasbin, I sense dangers up ahead," Kasriri, a girl with white hair told Dasbin.

A sudden incoming of arrows emerged from the trees. With only fists and kicks, neither arrows got them.

"Watch out!"

Dasbin's another man, a guy named Kaiane, hastily rushed over the underreacted X and also with only his arms swabbing around, fifteen arrows deflected somewhere else and struck the trees.

The four had to stay hold. So many arrows lodged on the ground, and neither had any wish to push forward with these arrows flaying about. The sound of rustles attracted them, and from those rustling sounds, black figures revealed themselves.

They were not goblins, nor Fallen Angels. Their bows were as long as X himself. As they drew their swords off their hilts, Dasbin and his two agents flexed their fists.

But those black dudes weren't the only things that came out from shrubs and bushes. In front of X, the bush became amassed, and a very familiar figure with purple armor emerged with his very signature sword.

"Kyouya Mitsurugi…" X murmured in disbelief. "Wait…"

The person he just mentioned name of stood tall before him, pointing his sword as same height as his neck, and his eyes were blackened.

"Lord Marcurio demands your demise," Kyouya Mitsurugi in flesh and armor spoke out for him. As he finished his ultimatum, black figures with bows reloaded their arrows, ready to fire. Kyouya Mitsurugi lunged forward, his sword held above his shoulder. X's face expression changed into reluctance.

His blades were still attached to leather and on his hands, but he was in impasse.

How can he face such adversity like this?

A kick brought Kyouya Mitsurugi afar from him and reactant Dasbin. A roundhouse kick from Dasbin brought him smashing a small tree a few meters back.

"X, we don't have much time," Dasbin said to him. "Leave that dude to us. Get your ass to that hideout."

"What about Kyouya Mitsurugi?"

"We will do something on him. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Now move!"

Dasbin's immense hand pushing made him like a missile projected across the woods in great speed. His stuffs were with him, all strapped behind him in form of knapsacks.

More of those goblins emerged from left and right of him. They all took out their weapons and such. Barrages of arrow met him on his way. With too much interference going on, X dived himself into a bush, but not before hurled out metallic liquid. The arrows could have pierced through his flesh, if it wasn't for this liquid's tensile strength.

Arrows and magic blasts slowly etched his cover. X hastily took out manatites Dasbin's men gave to him. His hand sank those things onto soil, and with some extracts of certain lotus, X got up with his blade.

The goblins stopped their attack all of a sudden. They wanted to strike down X, but something averted their sight off him. From the bush X hid and covered, five growths massed out, taking form into humanoid like figures. As these things finally took full form, their unearthly howls scattered every belligerents out there. The sound of metal dropping and goblins squealing filled the woods. X continued on trudging at sideway, for rain of arrows and magic have not end yet.

Their arrows, catapult strikes and magic blasts did reached the moving Earth Golems, but all attacks were but for naught. The golems advanced unscathed, while goblins decided to leave their position and ran.

No goblins spotted X on their haste. X walked upon the path with many goblins running past him, unnoticed. The materials Dasbin gave him was so lit up that the goblins even phased through him and didn't notice his presence at all.

The golems still moved on, catching up X on their way. Upon seeing the golems getting closer, and that the sight of a mound of earth with watch towers up ahead, X leapt onto one of his creations.

Panicked goblins rushed to meet their leader who sat atop one of those watch towers. Their ballistae prepared, and started shooting out enormous glaive towards his moving golems.

The ballista shattered when they touched the golems. X did not get unfazed with his golems' utter strength. Ranged projectiles were still raging for these creatures. Luckily, there's more liquid to give him impenetrable barrier atop one of these golems' head just so he can focus making something else.

His hands nervously mixing up concoctions. In every potions he mixed, it turned darker and darker. When fumes started filling up his atmosphere, a huge smile spread across his face.

With a slash over his own barrier, X emerged from his disappearance, right when vanguards ceased their efforts over these indestructible monsters. His hand hurled a very dark purple tube, flew without its liquid dripping all over the place thanks to a stopper, and it landed right on the floor of the watch tower their leader stood atop.

It was a violent explosion. Not only the watchtower obliterated into non-existent, it spread to other towers too. Everything trembled around him.

X jumped down from his golems, and with a snap of his fingers, his creations broke up into clays. He cannot lead these golems any further, not with the hideout's entrance and passageway too small for a golem to even budge its head in.

There were corpses of human and Demon King's armies all over the place. Fortunately, the blasts didn't disintegrate these poor sods. Only the upper echelon got wiped out. X rushed into the depths, left open after his golem performed their final duty for him by smashing it apart.

"Lord Marcurio," a Fallen Angel by the name of Garel knelt down before a man dressed fully armored. "He is here."

"Good," Marcurio replied. "Distract him with your ranks. At this point, goblins are no match for him, not with those chemicals the Slayers provided for him."

"Shall I take Kazuma Satou on our stead?"

"Yes, you shall. Do whatever it takes to stop him."

"Understood. We will die before he gets here."

From the chamber he resided, many angels with black wings, gruesome armor and spiky weapons flew off to passageway. Garel led them all, and he had with him a sword. As they trailed forward, a figure with green drape and a Japanese sword showed up and led the charge. His eyes were completely black, and there were stitches all over his face.

Meanwhile, at the bowel with many junctions, X threw more of choking gases to these goblins. Many fled away, but none could actually get away from this menace. Their eyes deceived them. Every slashes inflicted upon their brethren, nobody sees it coming. And every slashes release their head off their neck.

"We need help! Send the runners!" a desperate goblin lieutenant informed his comrade to leave with high hope. The runner left his leader just in time, because after that, his boss had no more head, hacked apart with diamond encased blade.

And when the runner spotted contingent of winged figures coming around, it waved its hand for them. All it got was a few arrows on their face.

The sudden silence paused his slaughter. But by the time he stopped, only he's the last standing person around. But this sudden eerie silence made him suspicious.

"Enemy up front," the green-draped man informed his Fallen Angels. The man quickly drew his arrows, and there goes his explosive trap. One arrow got X by shoulder, making him downed to ground.

The arrow got him so bad, that he couldn't even dislodge that arrow off him.

He would have been taking out another explosive to cause some mess on these fluttering wings, but the sight of a very familiar person paused him.

"No…." he murmured.

"Kill him and be done with it."

'Kazuma Satou' said to them. Archangel Garel pointed his sword onto his cheek.

"Garel…"

"You left us all to cinder, just so you could cover your sins."

"I did what I have to do."

"Yeah, you did. And so will I."

"Nope!"

A stranger's voice attracted these angels and 'Kazuma Satou'. 'Kazuma Satou' took out his bow, and started firing arrows. The arrows were all right on target, but it wasn't the flesh those arrows got on.

There's that person, covered with black cloak, and an enormous mattress on his left hand. Following him was another two person.

The girl with white hair sprinted like a ninja, and she's holding a nail clipper on her right hand. Another person came by with a handcuff.

Their surprising entrance, however, didn't bade well for these angels. They discovered these people coming in fast, and they all took out their weapons and poised to defensive position.

"Curse these Slayers!" Archangel Garel called off his execution over X and decided to focus on more pressing matters.

"Feel comfy, you freaks!" Dasbin taunted out loud. He was too fast, that the angels didn't see him reaching them. Before they could act any further, the mattress touched their faces, and everybody were sent flying against the wall, making cracks around in process.

X was still in his stupor, and he's staring right to the man that saved him… with a mattress he strapped on his arm as if that mattress was his shield or something.

"Wha… What?"

Noticed him staring cringingly over his 'weapon', Dasbin let out a snicker. "Ah, you must be wondering, what the hell, right? Yeah, this is mattress. I think I am going to let you sleep on this thing tonight."

"What?"

"Dasbin, there's more Fallen Angels coming in," Kasriri said.

"Ah, just peachy. Alright, I'll join you guys after I'm done with this dude!"

The Fallen Angels showed up from the same passage. Kasriri and Kaiane vanished at instance. It might seemed very nonsense, but X saw by his own eyeballs, that nail clipper actually cut through a heavenly made spear like a butter. And that the handcuff actually bound two fallen angels like trap, followed by fistful of terror perpetuated by Kaiane.

The sudden burst of pain made him yelping so loud.

"There! You alright now?"

"Urgh…. I'm fine… Watch out!"

Multiple arrows came again, but all were stopped by that comfy mattress of shield. Dasbin gaze a gaze over the figure standing before him and X.

He got up and charged up, mattress ready to bonk on somebody else. "Create Water!"

Dasbin was still on his roll, being drenched badly with cold winter water.

'Kazuma' raised his hand. "Steal!"

Dasbin stopped that instance. He blushed out at instance.

"You naughty boy…" he said blushingly.

"What the hell, Dasbin?!" X shouted out loud.

'Kazuma' lunged to this guy, started slashing him apart with his sword, and before X could offer him some help, the guy was down with his mattress ripped to half.

"St…"

The potion broke up and chocking gases filled the air.

But even with the gases slowing him down, 'Kazuma' can see the coming of blade right above him, and he blocked it instantly.

The sound of metal scuffle filled the dungeon. 'Create Water!'

His ice potion stopped those waters, before he slashed it apart and resumed the jousting.

His blade was diamond encased, and 'Kazuma' had his blade, chunchunmaru, already rusted and bad shape.

With a hand suddenly gripped over his, X felt weakened and dropped down by the instant 'drain touch'.

Once again, he was left in stupor. 'Kazuma' walked up to him, laying down his sword right to the same shoulder he tempered with.

"Lord Marcurio will succeed," 'Kazuma' said to him.

"Kazuma…. Don't…."

"Kazuma? No, he is dead. Dead thanks to you, oh mighty X. You shouldn't be here. In fact, you shouldn't be even lived that day. You are a parasite to this world. Everywhere you tread upon, nothing left but junks and despairs. If it wasn't for you, this person would have be still alive, and his party members happily mingle with him."

The pressure over his shoulder has gotten stronger, and his vision blurred.

"You are a fool, X. You shouldn't exist. But thanks to you too, Lord Marcurio will finally get his vengeance to this world. He will create a better world. Everyone will tremble beneath his feet, but it'll be without you around. You are but a pus for him, and for that, you must die."

A flying and halved mattress got his face like a slab of rock, and 'Kazuma' dropped onto ground. Dasbin rushed to X, forcefully pouring a health potion into his mouth.

"Why…. Why are you helping me…?"

"We need you to kill Marcurio. Don't you dare bitching around like some sort of weakling just because somebody talking shit on you."

"You Slayers…. Rargh!"

'Kazuma Satou' had this scream so unnatural that whole dungeon started making debris all over the place.

The broken chunchunmaru dropped on the ground, and the simulacrum of a seasoned adventurer flashed before Dasbin, punching him away to a distance.

X took out his blades, slashing up and fro against this person. With no more weapons on his stead, 'Kazuma' evaded every attack, launching every spells on him.

He even cast 'steal', but X was faster. His hand threw explosive on him.

And as he recovered from a blast over his disfigured right arm, X lunged forward with both blades poised for him. X stopped running, right after him standing behind the sitting 'Kazuma'.

Four slices of 'Kazuma' filled the floor, and blood spread all over the place. And as the figure became four, bits and bits of it rose up like pixie dust.

Kasriri and Kaiane came over to aid their boss, who was rushing for the dead 'Kazuma'.

"Go, X."

"Where to?"

"Marcurio, you idiot!"

"B… But, what about Kazuma?"

"We'll handle it. Just go already, you bastard!"

X took out his explosives and flashed away.

"Finally, we have recovered his body," Kaiane said.

"Yes. He can finally rest in peace."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell X about his real whereabouts?"

"Kasriri asked him.

"He's a good asset for the Slayers. Let this world forget about Kazuma Satou."

Said Dasbin to them.

"Now, it's up for this former bad guy to redeem himself."

And soon, no more of Kazuma Satou's essence left around. All three of those people bowed down and walked away.

As for X, he had his mind what will he used for Marcurio. Dasbin gave him a lot of things.

That antimatter was there too in his inventory. He need not to go down there and leave this stuff for Marcurio and his goons.

With no more oppositions coming for him, X started tossing his remaining explosives to the hole he dug deep.

"What's with these explosions?" Marcurio asked impatiently to his remaining forces.

"Must be from those fights. Our Kazuma is stronger by comparison…"

And before his minion could finish his sentence, a strange white orb dropped in front of them. Marcurio's eyes were wide like bald eagle.

"F…"

BOOM!

White flashes filled all over the place, and X started running with his faltering stamina. With every place that white light passed, black hole came after.

"You slowpoke!"

A whip got him, and he found himself flying in midair.

In the night skies, there's this person he didn't expect coming to pick him up.

This person, no, a goddess, came to him with her raiment inflating about.

"Gosh, you really do wanted to go for adventure by yourself! At least let me know about it, damn it!"

Aqua's voice was like the soothing harp that came right after an upheaval of war, and it's so refreshing, that the man started to burst to tears.

"W… What's wrong?" Aqua became flustered and wondered of this sudden change of behavior.

"Thank you… Aqua…" he mumbled.

"You should be lucky that some people actually knew where you've been. There's a guy with mattress on his arm rushing to Axel and tell me about you trying to mingle around a dungeon. When I started hearing explosions on my way here, I knew you must be messing around with wrong people."

"I know. But it won't happen again…"

"That being said… Do you find any treasures down there? What kind of monsters did you faced down there anyway that it all ends up with black hole in the middle of jungle between Belzerg and Demon King's nation?"

"Hmm…. I don't want to say anything about that. I just want to go back… and rest…."

His sudden fall of silence made Aqua stopped pestering him. She smiled wryly, patting him by head. "Good boy…"

In his calming sleep accompanied by calm wind, his mouth mumbled.

"Farewell, Kazuma Satou."

"Kazuma Satou? Who is that?" Aqua wondered. "Must be one of his fantasies, then."

Far from horizon, three figures stood above a tree, and with a person on their shackles.

"You didn't think we're faster than you, no?" Kaiane said to the man, whose armor was nothing left but reduced to chest part. "I think your minion runs faster than you."

"Kill me," Marcurio said.

"That isn't for me to decide. Let Dasbin decides."

"Where are you taking me?"

Kaiane and Kasriri turned around and gave him a menacing gaze and sly grin.

"To the Underworld, of course."

*So much for the plot twist. Alright, I will stop here for now.

*The parts will no longer focus on any fights. It's completely NSFW. It's a harem end, if you are into that kind of thing.

*Ja, I wanted to study for my Physical and Estuary Oceanography test tonight. Tata.


	14. Chapter 14a

Two months have passed since that event. X reached back home, having visited Kyouya Mitsurugi in a certain place, and decided to settle down.

"An apothecary would be nice," he said to himself while watching the moonlit skies that night after visiting Kyouya Mitsurugi, whom had no recollection of whatever transpired in that dungeon and whoever captured him.

"The healer said I was mauled by a bear and left to die. Someone must have found me and brought me here. I can't thank that person enough!" Kyouya Mitsurugi said to him that time.

"Who brought you here?" asked X.

Kyouya Mitsurugi ended up scratching his chin and nodded his head. "No idea. Maybe some random people who don't want to reveal themselves, maybe?"

As his two female companions showed up, X got up and bowed to him. "Get well soon," he said before leaving.

The sight of Axel's main gateway relieved him greatly. His attire got holes all around him. So much for hunting the manticores lately just to satisfy himself.

His money ran low, but it wasn't because of him being thrifty over rare ingredients or whatnot. Each bounties he got, most of them were diverted among his companions, and Aqua got the most portion of it. Worse still, she begged him for more.

"No, I am really out of coins," X said with his eyes averting away from a bawling Aqua who was starting to grab his newly changed shirt. "X, please! I need it to buy more drinks!"

"Aqua, I thought you said you don't want to drink heavily anymore last night."

"I know… but…" she twisted her fingers with her eyes away from him. "Even with your baby inside me… And with that vow of mine…. Sometimes I just can't get enough with it."

She continuously peeked at him. Her teary eyes made him furrowing. "Alright, alright," he finally conceded. "Just this day!" he repeated the same sentence he uttered to this goddess yesterday and another day before yesterday.

"I'm going to drink! Yahoo!" Aqua excitedly snatched away his bag of coin, the one he worked so hard for. He slew the entire manticore that day, and after having divided all those portions to Darkness, Megumin and Chris, it all ended up on this drunken goddess.

She came back to him, as usual with her bubbly. "Let's drink!" she beamed out excitedly before another bottom's up.

X, however, didn't plan to get along. He noticed something he should have done a moment ago.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aqua asked him, already starting to get tipsy by a few shots. X was already at doorway. He turned around and said "I'm meeting someone."

"Eeeeeee? I thought we were supposed to get hooked up tonight after I'm done with this!"

"That was last night, Aqua. You already had your share. Just get your drink already."

X opened the door and left the guild house immediately. He paced hastily along the path. He almost gotten forgotten what he was supposed to do.

He had been doing this tiring charade with these group of misfits. An agile thief who frequently casts 'steal' spell over his underwear, a crusader with tendency of tying herself with chains and all sorts of crazy stuffs, an arch wizard who screams atop her lungs every time he cast his own version of 'explosion' spell on her, and then the arch priest who never get tired and casts recovery spell on him, hence becoming his night battle opponent all night long, roughhousing like rabbits.

Thanks to a few manticore potions, and his 'effort', all finally ended up followed Yunyun from behind. Who would've thought that stable was the place where he actually succeeded?

And even with that condition, that thief, arch wizard and crusader were still adamant to tag along with him just to kill manticore outside Axel. He was too concerned having them walkin around. He continuously land his gaze over them, particularly on their belly part.

Strangely enough, both Darkness and Megumin somehow had a pot belly over them despite just two months.

Lucky for him, those three misfits retired early that night, and so his night with this one won't be interrupted anytime soon.

And so he stopped in front of his good old inn.

It's the same inn. The innkeeper, however, has changed.

"Ah, you mean Daratha? Boss already retired, saying that I am going to take over this place, while he said he wanted to go someplace else."

Said the new owner of the inn. X's expression was more of a surprise when he heard the name 'Daratha'.

"Is something wrong?"

"N… Nothing. It's alright. Okay, umm… Alright."

He walked upstairs and found the room. And when he opened the door, his eyes caught on someone who sat on bed, pouting upon seeing his arrival.

"You are late!" Yunyun let out a feminine pitched voice to him. "I've been waiting for three hours!"

"I ended up forgotten about that. It's Aqua, well, you know…. Emm…"

Yunyun turned her away from him. "It's always them. Today is supposed to be my turn, not hers!"

"I know, I know, already! I'm sorry! Really sorry!"

X ended up kneeling before this heavily pregnant girl who started to have her expression changed upon seeing the man responsible for her pregnancy going on four.

She got up and quickly pulled him up the floor. "It's fine! It's fine! Urgh, how can I get away with that puppy eyes of yours when you start to beg around like that?"

"Fine, I let you out this time. Please don't do it again, okay? I always get nervous whenever you are not around. I really care of you."

"Yunyun…"

"After what've you done to me, after you made me having this huge belly…"

As she uttered those words, her hands caressed her enormous belly. It's two more weeks until due date, and there's already a few stretch marks at the side of her belly. "Sometimes, it's frustrating to have your breast milk leaking wherever I go. You were supposed to be with me all the time and helped me relieve my milk burden…"

And her hands moved up, unsheathe her chest part of her cloth. Two mounds of breasts fell out and swung around.

Even the nipples has gone darker. One of them dripped out milk.

And X, having seen these breathtaking views, took no heed to push the girl to bed. He unleashed his meat sword, which had already twitching badly just by watching Yunyun's amazing change of body.

His mouth swooped in her nipple, and with his right hand squeezing her nipple so hard, so does his mouth suction over the others. Those actions alone made Yunyun tremble.

He squeezed her nipple so hard, that milk came out of those shafts like fountain.

"Squeeze it more. Yeah…." Yunyun responded to his move.

And it's an endless stream of milk. He seemed just can't get it enough. The more her breast spitting out milk, the rougher he became.

With one nipple he so thoroughly suckled on, he shifted to another one. His hand moved vice versa.

"X… Don't just do it on my breast… Do to me… Aaaaaah!"

His teeth stopped her.

"Your milk tastes so good, Yunyun!" X responded to her. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

His meat sword plunged right into her nether region. Fluid spewed out of the hole like volcano. Her howl was loud and genuine.

"I… I've been waiting for this…" Yunyun spluttered out, with her mouth open wide, rolling her tongue.

Having enough with both her breasts, X moved his tongue to hers. As their tongues coiling to one another, his meat stick started doing action.

"Ah, that's it. That's it," Yunyun moaned.

It was a slow tempo. His hands stuck on her breasts. He's fondling them, and thanks to his hands, the breasts won't stop squirting.

He reached his other hand to her belly.

"Ah, the fruit of our work…"

"Yes, the fruit of our work, X. It just kicked."

X let his hand be his witness.

Indeed, the belly of hers started twitching. He saw a slight bulge on underbelly, then returned to normal concave shape of a normal pregnant woman.

Then the belly started shaking again.

"Looks like our baby wants to greet her father."

His hand won't stop caressing the belly. It was too huge that one hand won't enough to cover it all.

His meat stick became vigorous by every moment.

"It's getting tighter. Yunyun, I'm going to cum."

"Yes, yes, cum inside me. Shoot your milk into our baby!"

He pressed himself toward her, squeezing his peter to innermost region. His meat stick grown into more erratic and erotic. A final plunge swoop every essence of his male part, all consumed into the cave. The cannon cannot hold any more pressure, hence unleash the milk to compensate hers.

In response for awesome display by his, her breasts shot out milk that flew so high, it reached the ceiling. Neither of them realized it – They were just too busy having too much pleasure for themselves.

Their arms crossed, and their hands gripped to one another so hard. His meat stick was still in work, pumping out the essence of his into hers.

Slowly he pulled his peter off her vagina, and from it, so many white fluid oozed out. Her breasts shot milk no more, yet her chest filled with milk stain, same white as underneath.

He watched her on bed, shaking by his action. X settled beside her, cuddled her.

He wanted to continue. He couldn't get it enough. Her figure was accentuating. He couldn't get his eyes off this once porcelain figure, now turning into mother-like. That slender body of hers, now bulging out very huge belly that even her slutty outfit cannot completely compensate her newly grown out skin. Even that chest cannot cover her growing breasts.

As Yunyun still in her drifted euphoria, X continuously swiped his hand over her big belly. Just by doing that, his meat stick that had been turning limp immediately rose like phoenix.

The sight of the blanket suddenly having one part bulging up startled Yunyun from her sensual trance. She looked to that thing and delighted.

"Ara, ara," she said. She pulled the blanket out, and without telling him anything, she stuck that thing back to her still dripping nether region.

"I just can't get enough with your cock!" she beamed happily.

And thus, she humped herself on him. It was a majestic sight. All three bulging parts of this Crimson Magic girl – The breasts and that belly, all shaking simultaneously.

In addition to that pressure of those humps, her breasts once again squirting out milk. This time, the amount of milk was too much that some reached his face. He didn't give any response for that, though.

Those fights he got with those manticore, and a few of actions he had with Chris in the woods, he got too tired. He exhausted his manticore potion in the woods.

He was too tired that Yunyun led him the trip to greatest pleasure. He kept wheezing and puffing every time Yunyun pressed her enlarged butt against his thigh.

She took his hand, pressing it against her belly once more.

"She's moving again!" she said.

"She?"

"Yes. She. It's a girl."

"Ah, I see."

"She's moving rigorously. I think she wants more of your milk, X."

After shooting a lot for that day, it's getting harder for his semen to just plop out.

"Why won't you cum?"

"I got a bit tired today… huh…."

"Those people must have done it with you today, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Of course I know! You could go for four to five shots, yet you already got this soft after just one time. You must have done this with them outside Axel, right?"

X stared at her, contemplating her reasoning, and how she could come up with that conclusion. It wasn't wrong, though.

"Umm… Umm…"

It wasn't his fault though. Chris was the one who pushed him into the woods and had him do all the 'woodwork'.

Compared to Yunyun's, Chris somehow had her nether region very small, and it's too tight inside. Oh, and plus, it's a goddess of luck.

Turns out, the woodwork got too well, that he ended up coming back to Axel at sunset instead of late afternoon.

They walked out of those shrubs and found the manticores' carcasses laying around. Darkness and Megumin were both on their stupor, getting dizzy not by all those fatigues fighting those monsters, but also for specific reason.

"Ah, it's starting to get hard again," Yunyun's feminine pitched voice startled him out of his trance. Ah, here comes the pressure again.

"You're doing well, Yunyun. I think I'm going to cum again."

"Yes, that's it. Cum into me. Shower our baby with your cum!"

Hnnghh!

She was just too cute!

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

The whole inn filled with her scream and his panting that the innkeeper nervously wiping his cups and plates. Every patrons can't have themselves peace having late supper with all those works done upstairs.

And among all those people, there's Megumin. She stared blankly at the ceiling, listening intensively to all those euphoria they were having.

And while her eyes set to ceiling, she caressed that small belly of hers.

"As expected to X. He is so good with explosion magic, I become pregnant!" she said gallantly. Her sudden giggle attracted everyone in eatery, to the point of cringing.


	15. Chapter 15a

Thank the divine, Yunyun finally put to stop after the second blast. As soon as his meat stick finally unleashed its final charge of the day, Yunyun, in her verge of spasm, dropped herself to X's arm, with soft groans and pants after all those fiascos with him.

And she was a good sleeper, snoring one minute after the action. Completely exhausted by the event, X called it a day, and closed his eyes, but not before twitchingly swayed his hand over her belly.

Two hours later, the room he and Yunyun slept on slowly creaked open. From it, a small figure waltzed in and crawled its way toward the side of bed where X resided on. With the window closed, the smell of semen and all sorts of fluid reeked the whole place.

Megumin had it enough. She knew this day wasn't hers, but having to keep up with all those groans and moans underneath their love nest, sometimes even abstains cannot stop her lusts that has developed further since that boy put his seeds into hers.

She wants more explosion. Explosion at the same ruin a Dullahan once resided was not enough. She wants another form of explosion, and that X has the way to give her such spell.

Thanks to her small body, the girl managed to slip through the blanket, and all the way she crawled beside him. Yunyun had herself sleeping sideway, facing away from X. Having Yunyun blindsighted, and the fact that she has got too much for that night, Megumin proceeded to reach X's waist.

Even with all those touches she invoked to his meat stick, the man won't be waking up any time soon, and Megumin knew it well. She did the same just after he'd done it with Aqua last night. It's the same reason why X always wake up with a bit of pale expression and a bit of loss in vitality. He never realized whomever led him to that.

She had her own arsenal to keep up with sneaky night battle. She too had ideas to make sure his meat stick operational even after one too many shots.

Having together with this guy for a few months, she observed him concocting one of those manticore potions. She never asked him to teach him. After so many times watching him making so, she did make a bit of adventures to areas filled with manticores. An explosion spell obliterate a lot of them, and thanks to some random adventurers and Darkness on her stead, she came back to Axel with whole of lot of Manticore teeth and some ingredients to make the potion.

She instilled Darkness the secret of manticore potion recipe. The two of them agreed for this, under the banner of working together to get every bits of semen from one named X.

The girl sprinkled that potion over his limped meat stick instead of plunging it into his mouth. She was being skeptic back then, knowing she would never be able to put this into his mouth without waking him up. It was just an accident where she accidentally slipped over the potion, and the fluid stained his limp stick. And when that stick suddenly sprung back to life, Megumin let out a sly grin and let out all the night.

That's what she had done for the past one month. And thanks to that, her diligence has paid off. Soon, she'll have the same breast size as Yunyun's.

Or so she thought it will be. For now, she wanted to feel good just as Yunyun wanted to. All those noises they made just now, it's turning her on and she's aching for it. She couldn't cope any longer.

She massaged the balls while her mouth did the work reviving the swelling mast. Her attacks were coordinated. The tongue licked the tip, and then coiled around it. That attack alone made the man mumbled out orgasmic words one too many times.

And just by licking and playing with balls weren't enough. She grasped the peter, and jerking it. Her tongue was still atop that shaft.

With the manticore potion starting to take effect, plus her continuous effort over that peter, that peter has finally come to act like flag pole. Megumin's face turned erratically excited. "Uwaaaaaaaaaa, it's up again!" she beamed out.

She couldn't take it any longer. With that thing twitching about, she couldn't let this chance to pass. She unhooked her skirt, revealing that slightly bigger pot belly of hers, and most importantly, that cave dripped out fluid that couldn't quit thanks to her horniness.

Megumin knew what must be done. She threw herself into that plunge. She was just reaching the tip, yet the pure excitement was there.

Only half the stick got inside her, yet that alone made her mind completely blank. Dilated eyes and whole body convoluting, Megumin wanted to move.

And just like Yunyun, she too positioned herself on top of him like a rider, and he's the motorcycle. In this world, he's a horse, and she's riding him like piston.

Even with smaller butt and a bit of less parts compared to Yunyun's, her speed compensated everything else.

But even in this depth of pleasure, Megumin refrained herself from lunging to this man and lick his tongue and whatnot. Surely, the man will not agree this and will call it a day, whether she likes it or not. And that her turn for other day will forfeit.

So she just settled on acting like piston atop him. As long as I can enjoy it while he's drifting in deep sleep, she presumed.

Because of her plunging herself too much, and that the hole was smaller than Yunyun's, the meat stick pulsated with energy fired out white shots without any warning. Unannounced warning like this was what excited her. Megumin went into spasm.

"Ex… Explosion….." she murmured, tongue wide open and her looking blankly to the ceiling. The whole essence of her trembled by this one shot. After pulling herself off this manhood, she ended up dropping onto the floor beside the bed X was on.

"Nice…. Explosion…" she accentuated that small thumb of hers to the air before succumbing to prolonged, comatose-like sleep that will persist to next morning.

A few hours later, the sun has finally up once again. X, as usual, got up with a bit of headache and reeks of jizz.

There's no one else except him and Yunyun. There's no one lying around and underneath this bed. But why was it that he felt a bit weak?

There's Yunyun, and she's still sleeping. He decided to let her cool off her steam and him off for some bites.

Having a lot of fun with these girls are refreshing, but there's going to be a lot of demands from them in not so distant future.

Everyone's pregnant now, he said to himself. Going to get a steady job, he added.

Wish I still have that tome, he said.

Wish I didn't burn that cellar, he said.

His contemplation and 'what if' statements were all addled with so many anti theses and sighs.

But at least, he knows how to make good healing potion. His long walk around Axel brought him onto a building, currently under construction. It's still early, so nobody's coming but him.

A flash of memory came to him when he sees this building and scaffolding.

He stood here before an empty lot once, along with three person dressed in cloak.

"Consider this as our thanks," said the innkeeper Daratha.

"I did my share as a villain, Mister Daratha. I don't see why you all don't consider to take me with you to hell like Marcurio."

"Well, we only follow whatever our boss told us to. It appears that despite you being so naughty up there in heaven, your effort to prevent a global apocalypse outdone by Marcurio overruled everything else. Basically, you're free to go."

"That still doesn't explain this empty lot."

"Ah, this shit? Consider this as a start for some decent settlement. You've been my patron, despite how loud you are fucking those girls like rabbits. I really appreciate that. Being Slayers don't pay much, so your coins are very helpful in many ways than you ever imagine. So… thanks."

"X, with Marcurio apprehended, the danger has finally uplifted. The Demon King has decided to withdraw his armies and no more attacks on Belzerg and other neighbor kingdoms. It's peaceful time now, all thanks to you showing up in that battlefield. And with all those threats finally puffed up to air, I don't see the reason of why I am here already. I will leave this place."

"What, you are leaving? Where to?"

"To a place with more dangers, of course! This Belzerg and Demon King's Nation are just a little fraction of many other kingdoms, and even with the kingdoms around here will fight no more, there bound to be more."

"I ought to join you guys."

His response brought Daratha and his two members laughing like donkey.

"Just settle down here and make yourself an apothecary already! You already had too many burdens on your stead, X."

"Burden? What do you mean?" X asked. "Ah, you mean Yunyun?"

"Not just her, X, not just her." Daratha stopped right there and started walking to other way with his followers joining him. "It's been a pleasure, X. Till we meet again."

"Hey, wait!"

"What now?"

"I… I don't have coins to build anything here…"

A very heavy bag of coins was tossed and reached his stomach so hard. He ended up collapsing to ground.

"Consider that as a start. Don't use it on that goddess' booze, okay?" Daratha shouted at him, his voice starting to get lower as he moved away from him.

He wondered of what this 'burden' means. That's when he found out pregnancies of everyone in his newly founded party.

"Ah, you're early today, boss!" came a voice from behind. It's a contractor he took up for this endeavor.

"Just checking my future store, that's it," X responded to a man in his 50's.

"We just received the latest batch of bricks. It'll be done by the end of this week."

"Good to know. Ah, if you could, please make the benchwork a bit bigger. It'll be easier for me to work on chemicals."

"It'll be done, and you will like it, boss!"

"That's the spirit. Alright, I leave these to you," X said to the contractor was in his highest spirit. The day he met this person, he was not in his highest mood. There'd been not much a business since the reconstruction of the wall. When X showed up and flashed the bag of coin, the man had the widest smug X ever seen in his life.

With the inspection on his future store finally, X walked back to the mansion. The jizz stains still remained on every part of his body. Luckily, no one noticed the smell. The fragrance of cement overpowered semen in that construction site.

He needed to shower, and so he walked back home.

His home was the same as the rest of the girls he sullied. He had Yunyun stayed in that inn last night because he didn't want any interference that could potentially make him weak for the next day.

And that's what he had been doing for the past few months. He rarely spend his nights in that mansion.

As the door opened, the sight of a woman tied up and ball gagged on her mouth startled him.

Her large breasts sprawled about. Her heavy breathing didn't faze him.

"Umm…"

With that ball on her mouth, every words she uttered were incomprehensible. X stood there dumbfounded, thinking the best action so that he could still save portions of his manticore potion reserve he'd been stashing under a tree not far from this mansion.

His eyes leered to this deranged crusader's belly. Just like Megumin, it was just two months, yet this woman's belly appeared to be bigger than he thought to be.

And that belly became the end of his abstain. Heavy breathing, bigger pot belly and the breasts exposed in wide open. He picked her up and off he went upstairs to the bed.

"Gyaaa!" Darkness squealed the moment he unleashed that ball gag off her mouth. "It's my turn today."

"We were supposed to be doing this tonight, not now."

"But I just couldn't hold out longer!"

X wanted to leave, but he kept hearing squirms from this one. He looked around and watched the crusader coiling around. Her face appeared to be as if she was in distress or something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

He reached to Darkness who had been in tight on bed, rolling around and unable to move freely thanks to all those binding.

"Geez, whom do you asked to put this on you anyway?" X wondered while he nervously reached his hands to release this seemingly embarrassing charade of hers.

That's when Darkness made her move. X was already on bed, sitting close to her and busily tending to unbind those ropes. Her thick thighs gripped X by his waist, and she raised her body up to the now struggling X.

"Y… You!" X responded surprisingly. "You're luring me!"

Even with his arms free unlike hers, releasing himself from these thighs were seemingly impossible. Those thighs got him like lock. It's too tight that he gave up.

X could only gawk on the coming tide of pleasure, in which has transmitted in form of heavy breathing and scent of naughty fluid that started to reek. The man couldn't hold, in spite what he just imposed to everyone about this activity.

The man pushed Darkness to bed, followed by unzipping his pants. That meat stick blown to full mast, and without telling her of spoiler that's about to come, he deployed it to that hole.

Her moaning was the loudest by comparison to everyone. Usually, it's either Chris or Megumin who get into this category, but this time, Darkness wins the match.

Like a piston, he was like bullet train. That train was unstoppable. Even with that size, the speed somehow compensates it, and that alone was already enough to make this dignified devout of Eris having love-shaped pupils on her eyes.

Her hands were still bound. He flipped her to four. He couldn't get it enough. Her breasts and that slightly bigger pot belly of hers swinging around, following the flow made by his bullet train made of human flesh.

His hands bound to her breasts. Such texture, much size, wow.

"Fondle me more! Defile me!" Darkness spewed out.

Blast!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aqua who was sleeping on her couch immediately woke up and posed her taijutsu to random place. "A monster?!" she stammered. Then she remembered what she just did not long ago before she resumed her napping time. "Ah, it's Darkness' today," she concluded before going back to sleep. Four bottles of bubblies scattered around her, all bought by X last night.

"Ah…." Darkness mumbled out after spacing out. So much white fluid oozed out from that part. "If this much gets into a girl, she will get pregnant… just like me… Maybe you just impregnated me again…"

And with that, she ended up passing out, being too excited with this.

And with her completely blacked out, X rushed over to this Darkness and cut down all those ropes that made him wasted his semen for that night.

He's back to stare at that belly of hers, and he's back to wonder.

It's just two months. Yunyun had that large when she's at fourth.

But he decided to simmer it down and returned to his room. He's got a lot of things to make. When the door opened, the scent of flowers and mushrooms made him chipper.

"Off for some work," he said to himself. But as he sat on his spot, his mind crossed on something. "Urgh, I always forget that shipment! I'd better asked Vanir about this!"

And so he walked off the mansion to a store where a lich and a demon lived in disguise.

His arrival in that shop is marked by screams of lady. He rushed over to observe what happened at counter.

There's Vanir, and even with that mask on him, one can tell that he's getting panic or something.

"Ah, there art thou! Moi needs thou help!" Vanir hurriedly asked him.

They watched the lich, one who casted Explosion spell on Destroyer not long ago, laid in stupor on floor. She's drenching in sweat, and that moan was really incredible.

"What'd just happened?" X asked.

"Moi asked this useless lich to try this newly shipped potion from a merchant. Just by sipping this one made her into this state!"

X reached over a potion that dripped all over the place. By simply placing it to his nose and a few sniffs, he quickly knew what that thing was.

The scent reminded him of Blood Chrysanthemum. He looked back to Vanir and asked "Excuse me, but could you tell me from whom you get these from?"

"Ah, moi got this from a merchant named Jensen. Come to think of it, this scent of potion does remind me of those flowers of yours back then."

No.

Gods, no.

"Vanir," X said to him. "Those potions. They will do your store more harm than good."

"In what way?" Vanir wondered.

"This potion has the same effect as mind control."

"What, really?"

"Yes, and it's not good, Vanir. We will need to burn them all."

"No can do, moi dear patron, whom had been using this to defile female adventurers on your stead. So that's what this potion can do, huh?"

Vanir walked his way to the crate and from it, came more of those potions on his hand.

"What… what are you planning to do with those potions?" he asked.

"What for, thou ask?" Vanir sounded like he is up to something.

"Moi will ask these in highest bidder! Of course! If such potion can down even a powerful lich like this one… Oh my…."

"This potion will save this store! I will get a lot of coins, and with it, I can construct a dungeon and revitalize my ambition once again!"

Without saying anymore further, X knew this must not persist any further. He picked up a potion and he walked his way to the excited Vanir who had been rummaging around those potions in the crate.

He poked his finger to already opened potion case, smearing some into his finger. "Vanir," he called.

"Yes?" Vanir replied.

He didn't noticed him already behind him. X forced his finger to the devil's mouth.

He remembered how immensely crazy Blood Chrysanthemum can do to anyone, regardless if it's human or otherwise.

The former Duke of Hell became epileptic. He dropped to floor and got all those shakes all over him. X expected this duke to become into earth-like muds and going for retaliation on him.

What he found out was that the duke of hell rolled around the floor for a few minutes until eventually getting back on his feet and suddenly bowing down to X.

As much as he didn't like this, at least the Duke of Hell wouldn't do a shit.

"Burn those flowers in deepest furnace you can find," X said to Vanir.

"It shall be done," Vanir unanimously obeyed him and hence walked away with the whole shipment of those Heaven Devil-like potions someplace else.

Knowing Vanir won't be having any change of attitude without him supervising around, X returned his focus on this lich, who was still aching badly.

The lich couldn't contain the heat in her, thus unbuttoned herself. A bigger pair of mounds came out, and X gulped down forcefully.

It's even bigger than Darkness and Yunyun!

But it's a lich!

But she looks like human!

What are the chance of her to end up like Aqua and Chris, who surprisingly can actually become pregnant by a mere mortal from other world?

But if he's not to do anything, this lich would be rampaging outside and disrupt the peace of Axel just to cool down this kind of heat. And no one likes a Demon King's affiliate making ruckus in the middle of both nation's peace.

And so he knew there's only one thing he could do to thwart any potential of confrontation between Belzerg and Demon King's nation.

He remembered selling those manticore potion to Vanir not long ago. He picked up some of those on shelf, and locked the door.

His meat stick radiated with energy, and he's ready to invade yet another stranger's territory, this time an undead one.

"Here I go… Wiz…" he said.

His quick draw made Wiz moaned out loud, and he hasn't even fully dived the stick in.

"What's with this feeling?" Wiz inquired him.

Just like those goddesses, this lich offered insanely insane amount of pleasure by just placing the meat stick in. He started his tempo, each turn responded by moan and random chatters by this receiver.

"More! More!" Wiz the lich implored him to press forward.

Next thing he knew, the lich spread her arms and legs around him. She pressed her lips to him.

It was the worst decision he ever made that day, for that lips offered for him a price in return for his effort to calm that heat.

The sensation brought him into sense of being sucked into nothingness. He felt so dizzy that all those five potions of manticore he just gobbled in had just gone down to drain, and in this case, gone into form of drain touch.

But at least his meat stick at one time shot out torpedoes that filled her womb full at instance. The lich lifted her lips from a very thin X and screamed her lungs out. "I'm cumming!"

And X ended up dropping to floor, completely reduced to nothing but walking dead-like figure. Wiz too laid on her stupor. The returning Vanir rushed to his patron. "Thou will die if moi let this persist!"

Even in a few drop on his finger was already enough to make Vanir into his slave.

And after a long sleep on a random bed, X woke up with a sprinkle from Vanir.

"Moi thought thou had died by that drain touch of moi useless shopkeeper."

"Umm… Thanks…"

"There's no need for that, moi greatest patron, whom had donated a lot of portions to make this shop live to see another day. But something's amiss, moi can't seemed to remember what just happened and how thou ended up being drain touched by Wiz."

X remembered what this potion can do – loss memory.

Thankfully, it was just a smear over a finger.

But the effect prolonged if it comes to a whole bottle. X looked at himself – Still thin and helpless.

"Moi had no clue what just happened, but this useless lich had been hounding on thou when thou in cold. The lich is now on verge to vanish thanks to her ravaging most of her essence of thou."

"Oh god."

"For whatever reason moi no idea of, Wiz became attracted on thou and saying a lot of vulgar things when she made out with thou."

Chances were that this lich will end up like those girls. But putting that aside, the fact that the crate containing those products of Blood Chrysanthemum were concerning.

"Vanir, that shipment you got that Jensen dude, could you tell me his whereabouts?"

"Jensen? He's living nearby the border. Are thou going to go there and see the wares by thyself?"

"No. I have another business to settle with this one. Vanir, take care of Wiz. I will be out of town for a while…"

Somebody had found another batch of Blood Chrysanthemum. This does not bode well. X pondered to his own thought.

*Okay, I lied. I intended to not make any more of crazy plots, but I like Wiz so much.


	16. Chapter 16a

There was a shop in the middle of Axel that offered different service as other stores. While there are stores for weapons, and some for basic necessities, this one's offering service for fast travel straight to Capital.

Through Vanir, he got himself the lead, and direction. He walked to the shop, and off he vanished to the Capital.

The shop owner did not find it strange to see a heavily armed man walked into his shop. He knew the person right away. "Capital?"

X nodded his head, and off he vanished to the Capital. In the meantime, two figures walked to the shop, both donned bright red eyes and curiosity.

He did not plan to stay at Capital for long. He brought with him a lot of unstable chemicals, some of those are actually experimental ones. They had themselves timed lives.

Not long ago, he found himself very innovative that he scavenged for ingredients in the woods and started making experiments of making new type of offensive concoctions. He always came back completely exhausted and sometimes, badly tattered attire, thanks to these experiments of his. But none of these would go to waste, for these concoctions weren't like any of those potions he had ever made. Heck, he thinks he had just made new recipes that were not inscribed inside that tome of alchemy he had before.

Luckily for him, that place was not that far. He had himself a carriage driver, and off he went across the woods. As he loomed over the path, he found himself on odyssey across this memory lane.

This was the same path he was on back then. He used this path to find Marcurio, one who also had Blood Chrysanthemum. It was on this path where he found himself true salvation, acceptance by everyone, both demon and the human. It was this path too that both kingdoms finally settled their debts on one another and entered into Pax Romana.

The world is better off without Blood Chrysanthemum. Which is why he must find whoever had this kind of flower, and immediately obliterate them before any chance of destruction like those times could happen. Enough with those incidents in the Heaven and Kazuma Satou, this must be stopped.

"Stop here," he said to the driver. He stepped down to the field of grass, abandoned by the carriage driver who now moved oppositely back to Capital.

He trudged across this forest floor with small dagger on his clutch. The path he walked, those memories of meeting those goblins and fallen angels were still fresh. From those memories, came paranoia. There must be survivors who still linger and probably watching over him around the woods.

"This is going to take a while," he said to himself. And so out he waded across this forest landscape.

At the same time, in Axel, a woman with ample bosom and belly laid herself at bed. Exhaustion got the best of her, thanks to that man. Nevertheless, she's having a good sleep after that.

Or so it might be. Slowly, a door creaked open, and stormed in a petite girl with cloak and pointy hat. Her petite body was no longer petite as before – Got a bit a small bulge enveloping underneath her navel. She climbed over the bed and down she sat beside the well-slept Yunyun.

Thanks to X's latest exploit, he worked her too much that she passed out without any strings attached. The man tucked her blanket, and that's all that.

But Megumin did not come here for the sake of opportune moment. She knew X was out of nowhere. She saw him walking toward the portal with heavy equipment. Looks like he's going to be outside for quite some time, she thought.

Yunyun was too exhausted that she didn't even feel her blanket got slowly opened up by little hands of Megumin. After a few minutes of careful unwrapping the bean-like burrito figure, it's done.

Her breasts sprawled out, black areolae and so many veins popped out around her nipples. At the same time, that belly of hers was like as if she ate a whole turkey, and the turkey didn't get digested.

"I wonder if my breasts become as huge as hers," said Megumin while her hands starting to poke her own. Unlike Yunyun, Megumin's belly hasn't reached the level of pregnant woman yet. She looked more like a middle-aged man with pot belly.

Having done lamenting her small chest, Megumin reached her hands to her Crimson Demon rival's. Her small hands were like buried instantly under those mounds, and that amazed her greatly. Along with her amusement, the heavily pregnant Crimson Demon let out a little moan.

Her hands reached to sides, and just by a single squeeze, milk squirted out like fountain.

"Amazing!" Megumin astonishingly exclaimed.

'Me… Megumin?! What are you doing here?!"

She got too excited that her action did not go unnoticed. She probably overdid it. Yunyun backed away from Megumin, covering her ample breasts with her arms.

But Megumin wasn't going to stop here. Since that fountain breast thing, Megumin grown fond of her.

"Yunyun…" Megumin walked like a lion, slowly crouching her way to the frightened Yunyun at the corner. "M… Megumin? No, please, no…."

"Too late for that!"

She pounced her like lion. Yunyun couldn't do anything to squeal, for Megumin's smaller hands began fondling her breasts non-stop. In every twists, milk came out like rifle, followed by Yunyun's faint scream. "I wonder how breast milk would taste like," Megumin suddenly gave out a weird suggestion. "D… Don't!"

It's too late. She sunk her mouth into her nipple before Yunyun could do anything about it. The milk did not stop flowing, and Megumin's suckling sound rivalled a hungry baby to a mother. "Stop it! Ah…" Yunyun uncontrollably moaned and groaned in the room.

While suckling tits, Megumin's hand spread to other part of Yunyun's biologically altered body. Her hand caressed her huge belly.

"Soon, I'm going to have same belly as yours."

"U… Until then, please stop messing me around, Megumin. Ah, where are you touching?!"

It looked like Megumin went beyond her underbelly, and now striking the nether region.

Her little hand jerked it so hard that Yunyun started spewing drool. Her mind turned blank. And when a white fluid oozed out from her, Yunyun screamed her lung out.

Meanwhile, down the inn, the innkeeper stood by his kitchen, wiping out mugs as if nothing crazy happened. He knew the ceiling up there wasn't thick enough to cover all those Yuri actions. He didn't mind.

Yunyun stayed on ground, lying on her own pool of bodily fluid. Megumin was other side of the room, jerking herself while her other hand started caressing her small belly, soon to be as big as Yunyun's.

Outside the inn, two figures, one with staff, and another one with knife, confronted each other in a park. The two of them did not look content.

"You too?" Chris the thief expressed her surprise to Aqua.

"Damn it X… soiling us goddess. I can't believe he actually succeeded impregnating us goddesses," Aqua the priest clutched her fist, mixing with less pleasure and more of rage. But soon, her rage quickly turned into teary eyes. "A… Aqua-senpai?"

"I got pregnant by some random hobos! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Aqua couldn't stopped herself from hugging her junior goddess like a teddy bear. "Stop it, you're suffocating me!" Chris growled in pain.

"Sorry. I just can't believe, we goddesses can actually get pregnant. By human, some more. Urgh, how are we going to go back to Heaven now that we now bear human child?"

"Umm… I don't know, Aqua-senpai. I thought about that too… But I think…"

"Well?"

"I don't know. I think things escalated too quickly. I guess I'll stay here in this world then, living among human like a human."

"What? Are you crazy, Eris? You are a goddess! Divines cannot live among humans. Men are like wolves prowling in darkness, and who knows what kind of wolves men would spring to us."

"I think we're going to be fine down here, Aqua-senpai. Besides, you stay here even longer than me, yes? I'm sure you could teach me one or two things about living with humans. And besides more, I find living in this world is more exciting than sitting and chatting with lost souls in afterlife."

Aqua stood up, digesting whatever nonsenses Chris had just mentioned.

"I think you are right. At least they got fancy food here compared to heaven. X is rich, and I think we could eat fancier food with him around."

"Are foods the only thing you think about, Aqua-senpai?"

"Of course not! I'm talking about money! In heaven, you cannot even buy anything but boring raiment and dresses. Down here, we got more sets of dress we could try and swoon around."

Chris pondered to Aqua's simple thought. "You are right, Aqua-senpai. But while we enjoy ourselves living among humans, don't forget – We have X's child inside us now," Chris replied Aqua while her hand started to softly caressed her exposed belly, still wasn't as big as Megumin and Darkness. "Ah, maybe soon I will have to cover this part with something. I don't want to grab some unwanted attentions with my belly soon to grow like house."

"And you may no longer need to pad your chest, now that you are pregnant. Your breasts might grow as bigger as mine."

"Really?! I don't know that!" Chris expressed her surprise upon hearing Aqua's sudden word of wisdom. "Haaaa! I'm looking forward for this!"

Chris waved her hand to the skies, believing her future will shine bright like diamond. No more breast pads. It's natural one this time.

"Eris… Always get conscious about her breasts. If there's nothing else to talk about, I think I'm grabbing some drink…"

"What? You're drinking? No, Aqua-senpai! Please don't drink when you are pregnant!"

"HAH?! Why is that so?"

"It's bad for your baby!" Chris spewed out wiser words to Aqua. But Aqua had a better rebuttal word for that.

"It's a Goddess you are talking about, Eris!" without elaborating things further, Aqua, the goddess of water, started leaving the park to the nearest inn, the one she and the rest of the girls always swing around whenever X was around.

Back in the mansion, Darkness sat herself in the pool. Her mind was preoccupied. She stared closely to her belly. Once it was muscles and hard, now starting to disappear. Those packs started to get replaced by something looked like hill.

Of course she hasn't told any of these to her father. She somehow just found out about it, after a few weeks of sudden nauseas and headache whenever she goes. Her strength has not falter, but the sight her muscle slowly being replaced by fat baffled her.

X stood before a stage. His face and all were covered with blood. A lot of people laid dead before him. Fire raged all over the place. He finally did it. That was awesome work, he said to himself.

But not everyone was dead by him. A handful of them survived the ordeal of a madman. But they did not have degree of freedom. Their sclera were blank, and each of them carried some sort of crystal, glowing in blue.

"You men shall carry these crates to other warehouses of yours all around this country," X commanded them before they left him mindlessly, each with crates filled with explosives and a few horses for their journeys.

Having satisfied with this hunt, he left the mound and trudged his way back to Capital. It has been two weeks he disappeared. With these survivors, hopefully no more of these Blood Chrysanthemums be made by anyone.

It took him another eight hours to reach the Capital and ten minutes to show up in front of the mansion. It was all but exhausting journey.

He longed for comfy bed. All these times, it's not but hays or grasses he's been falling his head on.

But his ascend to his room got stopped by the Goddess of Water.

"Yes, Goddess?" X asked with both his eyes half-closed.

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait until evening? I'm dead tired now."

"This is important, X. Just listen to me!"

X has gone upstairs, and Aqua tailed him from behind. And when he opened his door….

Two figures, both red eyes, were on bed, playing with each other.

X's tired, dead eyes turned wide like fish, and Aqua was dead surprised.

"Ah, there you are!" Megumin in her excitement called him out. "Take a closer look on Yunyun!"

"What else to look, Megumin?"

"Look here!" Megumin pointed something on Yunyun's belly. She appeared to be in pain, somehow looked tense.

"Is something, Yunyun?" Aqua asked her. "I could heal you if you want."

"Urgh…. No, that's not it. I'm not sick. Urgh, it's getting tight again!"

Yunyun clutched her belly so hard and she started crying out loud. Megumin, meanwhile, seemed to have fun watching something fluttering on her rival's belly.

X and Aqua on the other hand knew what actually happened.

"Noooo… Don't tell me…"

"Are you going to...?"

Yunyun was stark naked, and her belly got all those veins popping in green like roots. "It… It's coming out…"

"Huh? What is coming out?" Megumin suddenly inquired. She laid her face to Yunyun's nether region. For some reason, this part appeared to be very red. And without further notice…

Her next moan brought her a splash of fluid out of her vagina, striking Megumin's face.

"What is this smell…? Oh wait a minute…"

"Yunyun is in labor!" Aqua stated out the obvious.

"Aqua, follow me, we need to get to the doctors!"

"Understood. Come on…"

And before he could move out, a soon-to-be mother grappled his hand.

"I… Don't think doctors will make… it. Please, help me. Oh no, it's coming out, it's coming out!"

The three figures stood like statue, witnessing something coming out from the nether region. It all started with black bulge, slowly moving out from Yunyun. The Crimson Demon moaned loudly and screamed her lungs out.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for? Help her out!" Aqua smacked his nape, waking him out of trance.

Both Megumin and X got their arms grabbed tight like lock by this woman. Aqua landed some healing power, but the pain gone stronger and stronger. Yunyun's scream echoed throughout the mansion, that Darkness who had just showed up from her father's place quickly stormed to see what just happened.

At the same time, Chris came from behind, also got real curious of a series of screams taking place inside this mansion.

A spherical head gushed out from the hole, along with some fluids and more of her scream. "The head's out! Keep pushing Yunyun!" Aqua told her.

"Hnghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You going to break my arm!" X squealed in agony too. Who would've thought someone like Yunyun could get this stronger in strange time?

The door slammed open, and the goddess of luck with her devout follower rushed in. Both were deathly shocked to see some sort of human infant body starting to slide out from someone they know of.

As the legs left the hole, there's the baby, starting to cry on the bed.

"It's born!" Megumin exclaimed gladly. "Yunyun, you did it! You have given birth!"

Yunyun panted loudly, having exhausted with all these recent events.

Darkness and Chris reached over to the wrinkled baby, still corded into Yunyun.

"It's a girl," Chris informed Yunyun.

"You're going to be alright, Yunyun."

"Yeah…. I am going to be alright…." Yunyun replied to him with tears of her eyes.

Aqua, acting motherly unlike always, had the cords cut out and the baby handed over Yunyun.

"Here's your mommy!" Aqua said.

Meanwhile, X stood silently, watching Yunyun's belly, once as big as ant mounds, now wavy like waves in the beach. It's amazing how pregnancy actually modifies a woman.

"X, what are you staring at?"

Someone caught him. He turned over to Darkness. "N… Nothing. I was just…"

Darkness, instead of showing something hostile like back then, gave a smile and forcefully dragged his badly cramped hand to her belly.

"You're going to see more bellies like Yunyun's," Darkness said.

"Ah, I almost forgot to tell you this, X!" Aqua suddenly came back to X after having fun playing with Yunyun's baby. "I'm also pregnant."

"What?! Impossible!" X didn't a word coming from the goddess.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17a

A friendly and justified warning: This chapter until the 21 will have very few fighting stuffs and more of this strange fetish story. If you are not into stuffs like this, please refrain yourself from reading this. I suppose you will have to wait until X10b comes out. Remember, I put the R rating on this story for very good reason.

Part 1: Megumin (6)

"Explosion!"

After the chant, a terrible power conjured up not far from a caster, obliterating an abandoned tower immediately.

X stood there watching the Crimson Demon, Megumin, performing explosion spell. This spell is accounted as one of the most powerful spell. However, it has its drawback – the caster will be weakened so bad that the casters cannot even lift their bodies for a long period of time.

X managed to reach her in time, preventing her from falling to ground. Not in this time, he said to himself. Normally, he would just let her crash land to ground like meteorite. But now's a different case. Not with her current state.

It has been three months since Yunyun gave birth of his child. She was the first – Now Aqua, Chris, Megumin and Darkness also joined this crazy pregnancy thing.

Yunyun traveled back to village with her baby. She won't be here for long.

"Nice reflex," Megumin responded to him.

"Nice explosion," he replied.

She uttered him a weak grin.

Her belly protruded so much that she looks like Yunyun in her seventh month. But it was just her fifth month.

It's going to be a princess ride for her all the way back to Axel. He would have gone for more convenient option like a wheelbarrow or horses, but lately, his fund dried up real fast. All accounted for these girls, now becoming breeding pods of his.

"Am I heavy?" Megumin asked.

"Of course not."

Said X with his face completely strained and his walk slowed down by every passing moments. Megumin could offer nothing but warm smile.

"You will have work harder than this, papa."

With a little push from this petite young lady, X's eyes turned wide as if he just gotten himself a revelation from the Divine. Those works, the binding words, it works like charm.

Megumin couldn't stopped his ascent. Next thing she knew, the man gulped down some manticore potions, and there they were, arriving in certain part of Axel.

Particularly, in the same inn where all these began. X let out the longest exhale he ever get since he first arrived here.

"Megumin…" X spoke softly to the Crimson Demon, currently laid on bed. Her pregnancy altered her drastically – Her usual attire could barely compensate her belly part. Trying to keep her decency in public, the man went through a lot of efforts to make the same kind attire, still not reaching the thigh part, but at least that belly got covered completely.

Well, hopefully this would last until she's due, he said to himself.

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, for it has been three months since he abstained himself from poking the holes of these girls.

Even her chest part started to grow. Definitely, pregnancy gave both sides huge boons. Win-win. Lesser dark areola turned him on, even though it wasn't as darker as Yunyun's.

And that's where he started. Both Megumin and Darkness have passed through their stable period, so it's going to be fine for him to at least, explode inside them, he hoped.

"You made me waited long enough, X. Please, come inside as much as you can," said Megumin with soft, frantic tone. The Explosion spell made her incapacitated, but at least many hours have passed and she could at least move her arms and legs around.

But she was still as weak as toad, and so X had to spend some time to uncover the gift that laid before him inside this inn.

"How do you like my new breasts?" Megumin asked him. Instead of giving a verbal response, the man's teeth turned naughty. "Ah! Don't…. no…."

He expected a fountain of white fluid. It didn't. Yet, this new development was turn-on that he could not stopped playing with those nipples. His tongue wrapped around that little protrusion of her breasts. "Look at you, acting like a big baby," Megumin groaned out loud.

His finger also acted wildly. His middle finger poked right inside that cave underneath her protruded belly. Those action mashups alone strung her crazy, and it all ended with the loudest cry of fury coming from a 1X year old Crimson Demon.

At the height of her ecstasy, Megumin, soaked with someone's saliva, innards fluid and combination of both sides' sweat, spread her legs wide for the brute X.

"Please plunge your Excalibur into this," Megumin spoke out what have pent up inside her for long. And of course, the man won't say no for this.

X's Excalibur was not of normal Gladius. He gulped down some Manticore potions before he showed up there. The Gladius enlarged as if it's about to unleash a typical battlecruiser's Yamato Blast. Just like that, a single drill turned Megumin to spasms.

"That's it! That's it!" Megumin let out her cry. She hissed her tongue out, for this has gone too long since she last got herself this Excalibur.

"I'll move now."

"Please."

The paralyzed girl simply laid back, and enjoyed the whole ride. X, with no strings attached, just do whatever he wished to do. Every ounces of his lusts, he's gonna spend them all into this porcelain figure with bloated belly. Once in a while, his continuous drilling made this girl's pot belly squirm.

"It moved."

"The baby's like it, so am I. Please, f**k me more!" Megumin wildly stuttered on him.

"Guh, I'm going to…"

He couldn't stop it. It felt too good that he couldn't finished up his sentence. His Excalibur all vanished into that nether region, locked as tighter as miser's purse.

White implosion flooded lower part of her womb. Loud moans filled the whole inn with pandemonium.

Even X howled like wolf, having fulfilled whatever lusts he had been keeping up since the day he's turning every acquaintances of Kazuma Satou into his.

Their sweats and fluid turned this love rest reeked with squid smell.

The two shared the bed, wrapped with nothing but blanket. I repeat, nothing but blanket. Not even clothes or anything. Megumin's hand gone wild, stroking his recently-imploded Excalibur gently. X's advent was tiresome and desperate, suckling on some minor's tits, hoping to see something like Yunyun.

"Which one's better, me or Yunyun?" Megumin asked softly.

"I can't decide."

"Geez, can't you at least have a favorite? I put up too much fight today just for you."

"Sadly…" X lifted his mouthful off her wet tit. "You haven't lactated yet."

"You can't force it that easy, X. Maybe later, not now."

"Or maybe it'll be if I suck it harder."

"Ah, X, you obstinate, horny pervert!"

Part 2: Darkness (6)

Underneath the stairs, three familiar figures sat on one another, sipping some teas. One of them displayed very huge belly underneath her breastplate.

"Damn it X! Can't he get it enough, turning every one of us into his breeding sows?" Aqua furiously ranted in the middle of their lunch. Their ears couldn't stopped getting those graphical audios from above. The sound of bed rattling non-stop echoed across the inn. Aqua, Wiz and Darkness sat silently, but fully discontent.

"Did Vanir knows anything about this?" Darkness asked.

"I didn't see Vanir these days. He said he's going off for some journeys unknown. He did told me he's not going to return to store for quite some times."

"Wonder where that evil demon has gone to," Aqua responded to Wiz. "Just by seeing the glimpse of him made me want to cast Sacred Break Undead."

"C… Calm down, Aqua-sama!"

"But seriously, to think that even a lich like you can end up turning pregnant by that man. Is his ***** a sacred weapon or something? Even I couldn't get away with that stick of his!" Aqua later proceeded to give out more tantrums of this matter all day long until she suddenly got something inside her throat, and off the vomit she spewed all across the dining table. "Aqua-sama, please calm down… eek….. if you keep doing that, I too will…"

It was barfing fiesta in the inn, yet the innkeeper paid no heed on things going on both upstairs and this one. He's gotten used for these anyway.

And while the goddess and lich tended to their prenatal ailments, Darkness, the crusader, and the devout of Eris cult, left the scene. The door upstairs was locked up tight, but Darkness had the spare key.

There he was, preparing himself to leave, while the 1X-year old girl snored softly on bed. The man was about to put on his pants when the crusader waltzed in.

"Are you leaving?" Darkness asked with puppy-like eyes, facing downwards.

"Umm…. Umm…."

"You told me to wait, right? I've been waiting for you to f**k me just like Megumin for three months!"

X did not plan to do more of that for the day. He had exhausted his Manticore potions. It's not like he doesn't want to.

"Look, umm… Darkness, I still got… umm… things to do… umm…"

Poor man didn't have time to pull up his pants, for an iron fist and arms got him so hard. Like a ragdoll, Darkness with full armor ecstasy, knew what must be done. "Where are you taking me?!" X asked fully concerned. "I can't, Darkness! I've ran out of my Manticore potion!"

"It's alright, X. I got _plenty_ of those."

And she dragged him to the next room. Apparently, Darkness had herself more spare keys for more rooms, and this one didn't look like normal room in any typical inn.

On a table for guests itself, there were handful of wine bottles, but they weren't wines. The scent given off from those bottle, and it's whitish content, X gasped in horror.

"You think you're the only who can make those potions?"

Said Darkness gleefully. X was already too weak that time. He's poking too much on Megumin earlier, and as I mentioned earlier, he's like a ragdoll, getting tossed onto the bed with a little manly moan from himself.

X wanted to leave, but he didn't see incoming ropes emerging from the bedsides, tying him up like piñata.

"God damn it! I got bondaged!" X screamed, terrified. He could hear crackling laugh in front of him.

Dustiness Lalatina Ford, the most dignified crusader he ever met and cucked in his entire life, now starting to undress her heavy breastplate, and some linens. The sound of her greatsword touching the ground hurt his ear.

And there she was, standing before him, naked. Her big belly accentuated her figure, now turning into motherly. And she's nearing him closer and closer. X was helpless with all those bindings. His mouth forcefully opened, and with his mouth forced open with some contraption, Darkness uncorked one of those shady wine and bottom's up, Manticore potion chugged into him.

That instance, his Excalibur, one that just retired, gratefully accepted all those crazy nutrients. Its force awakens.

He never chugged manticore potion in that volume. Apparently, Darkness, wherever the source she may got from, it's excessive and uncalculated. She simply force fed all one bottle into this pitiful man, and next thing she knew, the man ripped the ropes by his own strength. Darkness let out a loud pitched 'gyaaa' before falling off to ground.

The man had himself radiated with energy. Most of those energies flowed into his Excalibur. And she's getting it.

"You busty sow."

Darkness knew this would come. She'd been planning this all along. This is what she wants from him.

With no strings attached, she covered her arms around her ever growing mounds. "I will not so easily submit myself for the likes of you!" she said with expression contaminated with innermost euphoria ever. "My body shall not be defiled that easy! Come at me!" she shouted valiantly.

The man picked up the rope that bound him earlier. He knew this rope, and he knew this rope can still reassemble for second use. And he knew to whom should he used for.

And there she was, wrapped like bacon on the bed. The rope tied her nice and tight. Her ample bosoms swayed, and her stomach, once filled with muscles even manlier than men, now turning into lumps of fat, kind of like over overweight men.

X was more than impressed to see this development, even though she was in her six months pregnancy. He cannot think straight. That manticore potion got the best of him. It's no more X the wise alchemist.

Darkness' moan of excitement was louder than Megumin's chant of Explosion. "Yes, yes!"

His Excalibur couldn't agree more. The entrance was just too awesome. "I'm going to poke you so hard, you will give birth this instance!"

"Yes, yes! Do it, Master! Do it! F**k me harder! F**k my p**** harder! Don't budge off!"

The immobilized Darkness was brought into fours, and X, in his finest moment, spent no quarter bombarding this occupied uterus of crusader.

"You are the most unholy, despicable and disgraceful devout of Eris I ever met!"

"Yes! I am! I am the despicable and disgraceful! I gave myself for your c*** from now on!"

"You are an insult for your father! You are no Dustiness noble daughter!"

"I am just a whore with lustrous body, Master! I live just for you!"

"Yes you will! And yes, you shall receive my c**!"

It's getting tighter and tighter. Darkness' moan became progressively stronger. He's pulling her ponytail as if she's a horse or something.

"I'm cumming!"

His Excalibur blasted even more payload than Megumin, and of course, the crusader succumbed to his absolute lust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Master! You're the best! You're the best! You're the best! You're the best!"

As he pulled it out, flood-like white stuffs came out like waterfall. "It's not enough!" he suddenly said before he plunged it again, this time to another hole.

"Gyaaaaa!" Darkness offered no resistance.

He repeatedly massaged those ample mounds before him. His eyes were like saving every details of it, like a computer.

Milk spurted out of her nipple, and it's quite too much too.

"Now you're turning into my cow."

"Yes! I am your cow now! Milk me like one those cows!"

His Excalibur was like piston. He's not getting it enough on simply upper hole. He's back at it again at orifice where his 'product' lies.

"Doing both at once, and milking me at the same time…. You really are as despicable as I thought you to be."

"That's what you get when you messed with the bull, bitch!" X did not held back.

"Yes, master! I am your bitch now! Please don't stop cum inside me every day! Stain my Dustiness pride with your dirty cum! Help me make more babies with your frivolous cum!"

She didn't held it back either.

X lifted the crusader like wrestler, and this time, he's having her seated above him. A meat chair with Excalibur on bottom. He aimed those breasts to the window. "I will have you stain that window with your breast milk!"

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Part 3: Chris (5)

Lucky for them, the inn was far from public reach. It's at the end of the alley. But still, the screams made from the two of them were so loud, the innkeeper often got paid more than a single night by either X or Darkness.

A tree stood before the room where X often 'commuted' with his 'peers'. A person with short pants and very skimpy dress sat among the branches, watching in annoyance, a close friend of her turned degenerative by a mere mortal.

"Geez, Darkness… I told her she shouldn't chug those manticore potions forcefully into him…" her sentence got interrupted with suddenly the window she's peeping on turned white and cloudy.

And she knew what exactly was going on. "Darkness sure is lucky to have those huge breasts."

She looked at herself. Her belly grown almost like Megumin and Darkness in her earliest stage of pregnancy. Strangely enough, Aqua didn't have her belly as large as hers. Was this natural or something?

Unfortunately, only her belly and butt somehow grown bigger. Her chest, as always, still remained as normal. "Huh…." Chris sighed in disappointment. "At least Megumin had herself grown a bit. I am a goddess, for goodness sake."

Darkness' moan continued, and Chris simply laid back against the tree, watching the whole scene with her enemy detection skill. That window no longer offered her perfect spot for some scouting.

Her fingers acted funny against her will. She dug herself in her own hole, while hearing those mating calls.

"I want his d*** too!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"Yes! Cum inside this bitch of yours! Shoot your baby seeds inside this most despicable Eris devout you ever meet in your life!"

Darkness' uncontrollable fits of ecstasy quickly brought Chris back to her consciousness. Her eyes became wide open. "Damn it X! How dare you defile my devout follower?!"

She took out her knife, and off she leapt into the window.

Crash!

She rolled around like a thief, and halted.

Darkness laid in her stupor, having enough with 31 shots from X. In her 32nd, X unleashed his whitish fluid all over her belly. "Semen…" Darkness blankly mumbled on bed, still tied up with rope.

"X! Stop it!" Chris rose from where she landed, unleashing bind spell to X.

The alchemist had seen this coming. The manticore wine bottle enhanced everything on him – His sexual thirst, his senses, his battle skills, everything. Not even the Goddess of Luck would stop him from avoiding those ropes and quickly flashed to the thief.

The two wrestled on ground, one being too adventive, while another resisted poorly. "X, you are not being yourself!" Chris pleaded him to stop.

He single-handedly ripped her one piece cloth instantly. The man overwhelmed with lust and ready to poke the hole of a goddess before him.

It's already stained wet before he could even plunged his sword. But whatever, off he went!

"Ah!"

Like Megumin, infiltrating this tiny hole was but a heightened pleasure, and he's into it. He's acting like piston, and Chris couldn't do anything but grip the fabric element of a carpet underneath her.

"I'm cumming!"

"What? That fast?! Aaaaaaaa!"

He pulled his Excalibur off this orifice. He's not stopping there.

The sight of this belly allured him. It's bigger than Megumin and Darkness themselves!

And there he went, sliding it like glass.

The texture was beyond words. Is the goddess really that awesome?

It was in that moment, he finally got his mind back, and he's thinking clearly. But that was after his Excalibur unloaded yet another blast to Chris, spreading all over her face.

The man got deathly shocked and ended up bowing. "I'm deeply sorry, Goddess Eris! I didn't meant to do that!"

The door before him got slammed open. He was too late to stop this upcoming doom.

Another goddess, one with blue hair, was standing before him. Her eyes glowed red.

"So, you've been enjoying yourself with these bitches without me around, haven't you?"

"No! No! I was just about to get on you, but…"

"God Blow!"

Aqua's fists made him incapacitated for one whole day.

Part 4: Aqua (5)

"You almost killed him, Aqua! You shouldn't do that!"

"Yes, she's right, Aqua!"

Both Megumin and Darkness told her earful. But Aqua didn't like this.

"Why must I always get left behind, while all of you girls always hog all the fun? I am a goddess, for goodness sake!" Aqua bawled pitifully.

"I'm not sure about the goddess, though, but X won't leave you behind. He was just…. Umm… being concerned to your baby. Just like me and Megumin before," Darkness explained to her while she rocked her belly, now covered with cloth.

"But seriously, Darkness, why do you have to put them into those wine bottles? You know how crazier he could get just by chugging a whole potion, right?"

"I know that, Chris, but…" Darkness twisted her fingers fidgeting. "It's just that I couldn't hold it anymore!"

"I… I understand that too, Darkness. His Excalibur is just too amazing to avoid at."

"Damn it, you all! Why do you guys have all the fun?!"

As for the man with newly-healed scrotum, he did not see the window opened up slowly. He was sleeping soundly after a therapeutic healing spell given by the Goddess of Water. He slept soundly that he did not see a woman with pale complexion and purple robe approached him.

Everything went too fast. At the next day, Aqua came over to X who seemingly still sounding quiet on his crib. "You are going to f**k me so hard today…. X, why are you shrinking so badly?!"


	18. Chapter 18a

"We are in tight pinch."

A hidden meeting took place not far from Axel. They looked scarred and scared.

"Our warehouses got torched, our shipments raided, and our manpower slaughtered. Geez, of course we're in tight pinch, no shit!"

They had just lost their last production place for Blood Chrysanthemum. And worse of all, they finally get to know on who did this.

"What's the deal with this alchemist anyway? What are our sins that he would go that far?"

"I do not know. I wish I could have contacted the people in this mound. A certain council of evil used to root here, and they have Blood Chrysanthemum too."

"How did you know they have it too?"

"Our boss was the survivor when this mound got blown into bits by that damnable alchemist. Too bad he didn't make it at the last incident."

The four men, all dressed like hobos, have gone through series of mind-breaking moments. A certain alchemist heard of their Blood Chrysanthemum operations and claimed that their flowers can bring 'eternal havoc' for humanity. Neither of them knew what the flowers can actually do – They occupy the lowest caste in warehouse. They only help keep the seeds, and making sure those Chrysanthemum grow up at best condition.

During their night out, an alchemist from Axel showed up in their workplace. As the four returned from their hangover, it's nothing more than smoldering ruins. They found their boss – charred and lifeless.

The vengeful four started to look for information about this alchemist. And they found it – This man too used Blood Chrysanthemum. To what extent, they do not know.

"He's hogging all those fun with those flowers, then!"

"I have no idea these flowers can actually do something like that!"

"Damn that man! Instead of me thinking he's just being a prick who raided place for plundering, now I'm starting to think he's just a horny bastard."

They have with them pockets of Blood Chrysanthemums. They planting them all inside this mound.

"I think these flowers are ready to go," one of them told them.

"Good. We will need test subjects to see whether what the rumor is true or otherwise."

"What's in your mind, mate?"

"We're nabbing someone in Axel."

"We're no kidnapper, friend."

"I know. But ain't any of us are going to get horny by this flower and then bear bigger hole on…"

"Fine! Fine! Yes! I'll do it!" the smallest one among them got pestered too much and finally gave in. "Don't worry, no one knows you. And you're tiny."

"That didn't help at all."

And as the small dude walked out from the mound, a thunderous sound echoed throughout the area. The shockwave was too immense that the four of them grabbed hold on this fragile ruin.

"What the hell?!"

"Earthquake! Take cover!"

They witnessed a huge mushroom cloud-like halo in the sky. The sight of this alone shivered them timber. None of them knew what triggered this sudden thing.

"I've heard a lot of this town."

"What about it?"

The other man, slender and bearded, starting to spill out everything he knew about this town they were closing on. "This town… has a lot of crazy and weird adventurers."

"How weird?"

"Kind of like Arcrantia's kind of weird."

"What?!" all three of them sounded instantly. "I don't know that!"

"Believe it. I know it," the bearded man said. His expression tells it all. He looked very terrified.

"Do you somehow have any sorts of connection with this place?"

"I was a bandit back then. I used to be a part of this bandit clan. We were too crazy to even thinking of raiding this town. That terrible explosion we just saw… It was that explosion that reduced my people to halves."

"Damn, Daniels."

"I suppose that explosion isn't natural occurrence, then. What happened to the rest of your bandit friends after that?"

"I don't know, man. I didn't remembered much after that explosion. When I opened my eyes, I found myself bound with chain, and a man with brown, spiky hair looked prideful with bounties received into him for nabbing us all. Well, that's my story."

"I see. I suppose you finally told us all about your past. I never knew you actually once imprisoned."

"Yes. And I tell you what, now that we are in Axel, I am going back there, and I will find that man. I will rip his innards."

Daniels, the man with beard and slender body gripped his fist so hard that his short friend felt the need to calm him down.

"That explosion comes from a little girl who apparently part of this man's party. She looks cute; she looks like porcelain doll."

"Ah… Let's try her."

"I seconded that!"

"Come on, let us enter this town."

"Yeah! I'm not going inside alone!"

And so the four of them emerged from their hideout and travelled by foot into this town, all dressed with cloak that covered every part of their essences.

Some of those Blood Chrysanthemums stayed inside that mound, growing safely underneath the exposes under the sun.

The sound of bed creaking didn't faze anyone inside that mansion. It became a norm. Not a day goes by without the bed sounding like as if it's going to break thanks to intense actions absorbed into it.

"Ah, it feels good!" the goddess of water shouted out loud, having herself pounded mercilessly by a man who dabbled in alchemy. He grabbed her left leg, and like a scissor, he plunged his blade of glory into this holy hole.

As he sent shockwaves of pleasure, three mounds swung viciously. At the same time, fountains of milk sprayed out all over the place.

"I expected fountain of water," he thought to himself. He won't spit that thought out of her.

But what'd matter the most was that he'd need to get this done as soon as possible. There's other waiting in line, waiting for this goddess to give in.

"Your cock is twitching, are you going to cum?" Aqua asked him with faded, bated breath.

Spasms went onto him. He's repaying her milk with his own milk.

Her moans of ecstasy filled the entire room.

The man wished he could just leave this room. This was his fifth, and all these times, it's all on Aqua and not with others yet. He exhausted his manticore potion beforehand, but that won't be an issue.

She simply placed her hand to his limped sword, and whoops, the Black Knight rose.

"Damn it, Aqua! Is your lust overpowered everyone else in this mansion?"

"It couldn't be helped, X! You always go for the others instead of me. At least give me some spotlights damn it!"

She heaved herself atop him; her silky, goddess hands positioned his re-energized blade back to where it supposed to be.

"Since you've been neglecting me these few days, I am going to have you come inside me at least ten times today!"

"No, wait. No!"

It was too late. The deprived goddess has begun ravaging his sword.

Her hips pressed him hard, and like piston, her intense humping made his blade sharp and powerful, harder and harder.

Goddess and humans. Two different strata. Each with their own. Varieties in human means more flavors to taste and savor. But goddess… Even a single hump made him whimper.

She forced his hands to her belly. It was already as big as Megumin's and Darkness'. She looks like she's going to pop out soon.

"Guh… I'm cumming."

"Yes, shoot it all inside me! Cum into my deepest womb! Wake our baby with it!"

Thanks to her magic, his cum spewed out like volcano, and its continuous stream turned Aqua into more deprived. Once again, she wailed like banshee, invoking continuous knocks from the locked door.

X's sword was still standing. A shot like this was nothing, not with magic buffs coming especially from the goddess. Her breast milks sprayed too much that some reached his face.

And the door practically tumbled down, and two inhabitants of this mansion rushed in.

It was night, and everyone's wearing pajamas.

The other occupants held even bigger bellies than Aqua. And neither of them looked pleased with Aqua hogged all the fun. Their dresses barely cover the belly parts.

Darkness single-handedly dragged the deprived Arch Priest off the stick. With her starting to throw tantrums, Darkness and Megumin ended up tying her with the same rope Darkness always use whenever she interacts with X.

A gag on her mouth will help them big time from having to listen to Aqua's plea.

"Nice work, Megumin, Darkness! Now I'm saved… Oh wait…"

He almost forgot about these two. Just like Aqua, these two lots had fair share of unending cravings of his little white army. And coincidentally, Darkness had more ropes to make use on. She planned to not use it for herself, though.

With his hands tied against the bed, he found himself in mercy by these two. The masochist crusader went so depraved that she won't mind getting butt slapped and tied up in midair during her last month of pregnancy.

"I won't last long without Aqua's buff," X tried to reason with them. He wouldn't mind spending this whole night playing with them if it's not for lack of manticore essences.

He wanted to further elaborate his plea, but his attempts to bail out shut out immediately with Darkness forcefully opened his mouth and Megumin chugged in half of manticore essences, all flowed like wine from Aqua's used wine bottle.

"Please don't let him drink all of it, Darkness. We don't want him to go amok," Megumin warned her.

The crusader remembered that time, that four months ago event. The man went overboard and every nooks and crannies of hers sore so bad. "You are right, Megumin."

She almost thought her womb would have loosen and things gone south. Luckily, she's a tough nail.

Even with half the content, it's already more than enough to turn that Excalibur from brimming with Goddess's energy, to even greater monstrosities. That thing grew into like three times larger, almost looked like a creature suddenly popping out of deep sea to greet these cows and their calves.

And just by the looks of this rutting monster, the arch wizard and crusader dribbled with excitement. "I've never seen something like this before!"

"Me too!" Darkness replied.

"Guh!"

The two settled down their nightgowns, wrapping this monstrosity with their tongues. Their lewd voice shook this blade of his. "It's twitching. Are you going to cum?" Megumin asked while her mouth continued this charade.

The man couldn't think clearly, but his consciousness was still around. Luckily, the manticore essence they forced him on wasn't as bigger dose as what Darkness once brought on him four months ago. As such, his nerves kept giving him signals, and he's puckering his butthole so hard, getting these treatments.

"I think he's about to cum…" Darkness told Megumin before thrusting that thing right into her mouth. Unfortunately for Darkness, only one-third of that thing fit in. "Ah, that isn't fair, Darkness!" Megumin exclaimed.

His cumshot burst like laser. The payload was too much, that Darkness had to release herself from that mighty thing and spewed out his white armies onto bed.

The man wheezed and gasped badly. Alas, his meat stick still stand firm. Megumin stared to this lively beast, and suddenly, a torch lit up in her head.

"Darkness, I have an idea!" Megumin said.

"What is it?" the crusader responded gibberish, still having bitter from what she just received.

"Let's try something new. Please put your belly over this side."

"Like this?"

As her huge, round belly touched it, the man moaned out. Such rubbing, such sensation of just a slight brush. "Yes, like that," Megumin told Darkness. Then, she too placed her belly close to his already enlarged stick.

Sandwich of bellies.

He appeared to be as if he's possessed by some demons or something. He's groaning and moaning, and it's gotten louder when those two bellies starting to brush on each other.

Who would have thought getting…. Gah!

He was out of word. He should have done this with these people every day. Why didn't I think of this? He asked himself.

Their sizes and volumes may differ, but man, having sandwiched and rubbed with those bellies….

"Look at him – He's dribbling!"

"It looks like he's going to cast explosion between our bellies."

"Yes, release it! Cum between our large bellies!"

His semen launched like rocket. While most of it gotten trapped among these tight bellies, some portions of it got away as high as ceiling.

Steams filled the room, with all three of them gasping for breathers. The crusader was relentless. She'd been waiting for her turn.

His meat stick disappeared immediately, all consumed by a nether hole of a crazed crusader. She's squeezing him tight. Like Aqua, her belly and breasts jiggled in a way that not even the noblest paladin of all would abstain any longer.

Those muscles of hers, earned through rigorous training as warrior under the name of Goddess Eris (How ironic, he thought to himself), now turned into plump hill with outie too arousing to even look at. Like Aqua, she forced his hands to her breasts, and with gentle squeeze, fountains of milk sprawled all over the place.

His desperate attempt to breathe for fresh air suddenly cut off with a sudden slab of meat suddenly lodged onto his face. The scent of yet another crevice penetrated his nasal passage. Fortunately, the butt he had on his face wasn't as big as Darkness and Aqua.

Megumin had herself rubbed against his face. Her squirts made a mess of him. "Ah! Please lick me more!" she moaned out loud. She took his other unoccupied hand and quickly placed it to her ample belly.

Thanks to Megumin, his meat stick grew like watchtower. "Your ****'s twitching! Give me more of your cum!" the depraved crusader begged him. "Let's cum together!" she added.

He was muffled by Megumin, so the only signal they could get when he's about to cum is when his meat stick enlarges like watchtower. That was it.

The man went full spasms. He let his stick finish the job. Blasts of white armies poured into this occupied uterus like fountain. Darkness squealed excitedly, and so as her breasts firing out milk intensely.

The door slammed open, and out came in another girl with blazing red eyes.

"Yunyun?!" Megumin blurted out surprisingly. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"How could you guys leave me out of the pleasure?!" Yunyun tearfully bickered at them.

Instead of continuing her conversation with her fellow Crimson Demon friend, the heavily pregnant Explosion Arch Wizard pushed Darkness aside, went all four to bed. "Please plunge your cock inside me!"

He could barely get up after all these antics, but his meat stick was still lively as ever, and it will take more than climaxes with Darkness just to calm this creature down.

His cock has got used to this small cave. In fact, the cave has been larger and less tight even since last month.

She's getting closer to birth. It could be anytime now. For this reason, he's planning to do it cautiously. It would have be a different case if it's with that goddess and crusader. This one's a rare case. "Hurry up already! My baby's aching for your cock!"

He turned her into sex-crazed woman. She was just 1X.

Yunyun joined the fight as well; force grabbed one his hand to her engorged breast. Their lips smooched to one another, while his Excalibur busily pillaged another person. Then she laid his hand to her flattened belly, recently flattened after workouts, a complete opposite to her bulging-bellied rival.

"I'm cumming!"

His Excalibur spewed out too much that Megumin went completely out of order for some times. His time for reprieve wasn't there yet. There's another player to finish off.

Yunyun positioned herself right above Darkness who was just recovered from earlier fight. Flat belly versus getting-bigger belly. "I can't wait for you get pregnant again, Yunyun," Darkness said to Yunyun with faces real close. "Unfortunately, I'm in my safe period. It's not going to happen anytime soon."

The only non-pregnant woman in the scene started having herself given thrashes and thrusts from his 'knight'.

"It's hard to believe that we used to have such a small belly as hers…" Darkness expressed her wonder as she watched the man having his way on the crimson demon.

X's Excalibur pulsated with mixture of goddess essence and wonders of alchemy. Their pussies dripped so much. It was a marvelous sight, and he's feasting it.

"Ah! That's it, X! Yes!" Yunyun moaned excitedly as his meat stick plunged into her hole. His arms spread wide across both of them. His butt stuck out back, and there's Megumin slowly waddling towards his backside.

"I can't wait to get pregnant again!" Yunyun was outside of her sanity, getting herself pounded all over again.

"Cum inside me!"

"Ah!"

X pulled his stick out and quickly squeezed back to the crusader. Megumin's tongue was like a drill on his ass.

"Pregnant sex is the best!" Darkness yelled out in her ecstasy. Like Megumin too, her insides were somehow becoming easier to plunge into. Their breasts poked on one another, and the milk shower prevailed.

"I'm cumming! Fill our baby with your cum!" Darkness shouted out loud.

How many has his Excalibur shot out men into space? He has lost count. Having done with Darkness and Yunyun, he went back to Megumin who'd been teasing his ass.

"Explode inside me!" Megumin squeaked at him. And explosion she got from him twice.

In their finale, with all of them lined up, X stood before them, rubbing his meat stick furiously. And just like that, as the sound of rooster signified the day, so as his own, with final batch of sperm showered all four adventurers on very squid-scented bed, all sweaty, and tired.

And with that final batch unleashed, he took a few steps back to a seat, and sat himself, wheezing.

"GG!" he shouted his lung out. Like them, he's stinking like squid as well.

The girls are going to be like this until the end of the day.

At noon, he wandered to an unknown shop at the one side end of the town. It was run by an undead. Unlike any typical undead, this one was different physically.

"X! Welcome back!" Wiz the lich stopped unpacking some boxes and rushed to the man.

And just like the girls back home, she too had his blessing growing inside her. Her belly was growing large and fine as well.

Her shop once housed a fellow demon comrade like her, but his current whereabouts was unknown. Of where the Duke of Hell has gone to, Wiz the lich did not know.

"How goes the sale? Getting better, I hope?"

X asked her as he got himself busy over alchemy station. There were manticore teeth all around the table.

"Customers were flooding in lately. They really like your potions, especially those potions that can instantly restore lives and energies."

"I'm glad to see your shop's getting better every time I walk into this store. That being said, you shouldn't overexert yourself. You're now carrying a child inside you."

"I'll keep that in mind, X. Besides, what would those homunculi and golems would be if it isn't for my convenience?"

X had installed a few of these creatures inside this store. Since he found out the lich, out of all of these crazy miracles that happened lately, gotten pregnant, he's getting more concerned with the way this lich operates her store, alone without that all-seeing Vanir.

"Well, at least you're fine and well, and that's what I'm hoping for… Wiz?"

He felt a twin mound pressing hard behind his back. He felt chill breath passing by his neck.

"X, I couldn't take it any longer," Wiz said to him before pushing him against his alchemy table. "My nether region is throbbing hard," her tone was seductive and well-made.

Unfortunately for the lich, her strength was superhuman, but she did not expect her action to be somehow destructive.

Glassware with reactive chemicals spilled all over the place, and some of them were corrosive solutions. One of these solutions accidentally hit the explosive potion which was displayed on shelf. According to Wiz, that explosive one is also popular for how equally destructive it is to a devastating explosion spell cast by a certain Crimson Magic girl long ago.

Explosions ensued, and lucky for both of them, X was quick enough to carry an unusually pregnant lich away from the building before the explosive potion explodes and cause chain reaction. A few seconds after they left the building, the shop was like fireworks. The roof flew up to the skies like rockets, and finally, the place blazed with flame.

"My store…"

"Urgh…"

It took him incantations, money and rare ingredients to make those homunculi and golems. And they're all gone, thanks to this horny lich.

"I am really sorry, X!" Wiz bowed down to him repeatedly in spite of him saying 'it's alright, don't sweat about it'.

"It's just that… you've been going out to the field one too many times, and I have to relieve my urges with those homunculi. Even those creatures are not enough to satisfy me."

"You do what to my homunculi?!"

He just got himself a surprising revelation from a lich.

Ten minutes later.

"My god…"

X was sitting on his bed. His legs spread wide, and there's the lich between them. She's busy on something.

Her tongue wrapped around his warmed-up Excalibur. Although it has been a few hours since he last engaged his Excalibur in such an intense battlefield, this fight with lich was like no others.

Darkness, Aqua and Yunyun might have done the same modus operandi as hers, given how massive knockers they have as comparable with this lich. But there's something strange on this lich that X cannot fathom, yet he could enjoy it differently than the others.

Her blowjob was somehow… chilling… and having enough blasting off all those cum in steamy environment, he thought, "What could go wrong?"

"Ah, it's rock hard again!" Wiz expressed her delight. The Excalibur pulsated with power of manticore potion, and it's hers to take all day long.

"Today I am going for this."

As she unloaded the first few buttons on her dress, unnaturally twin mounds of her breasts sprawled out. Her darkened nipples and dripping with milk were just too much.

The lich proceeded to place her knockers to his little friend. His Excalibur disappeared immediately, completely overshadowed by those cups.

The sensation brought him into spasms. Without giving prior notices, Wiz swiped her breasts upside down. Her sweats and breast milk made the whole thing slippery. X shivered himself timber.

"You're twitching. Are you going to cum...?"

The man quickly shoved the lich's mouth into his shaft which was the only part visible after being engulfed by former Demon King's lieutenant.

His Excalibur unloaded so much that Wiz spat out those semen after that.

"Geez, please tell me whenever you're going to do that!" Wiz sassed annoyingly. "You always do that to me whenever you feel like you want to cum!" she continued with pouts on her face.

"I'm sorry, Wiz. It's just that it feels so good whenever you do that."

As X said those, his hands reached her breasts, and Wiz started moaning again. His hands couldn't cover the whole knockers. As he squeezed those, milk sprayed out like fountain.

"Squeeze me more…" Wiz begged him, thus prompting him to get rougher.

A certain figure with simple clothing but bigger belly watched the human and lich roughhousing inside that ruined shop house. As the lich let out her loudest moan, the thief had her finger acting on themselves. Her chest departments weren't equal as the lich, but at least they squirt a lot.

The lich still could reach her tongue to her own nipples, though, unlike hers. "I thought being pregnant supposed to make my breasts bigger…" she sighed in disappointment. "And to think I am a goddess…."

As the two figures slapping their meats with each other, the thief continued ravaging herself at bushes. The moaning lasted very long until night time.

The man walked out of store, chugging his usual dose of Manticore potion. The lich was nowhere to be seen, probably recovering from the whole ordeal.

An opportunity, she sensed. She'd been fingering herself too many times, and she couldn't hold it any longer. It's hitting the caravan or never. Chris, amidst her huge belly, moved out of bushes.

X had done putting in one too many manticore potions and their numbers dwindled. With the manticores' number getting reduced, his thought of any possible alternative intensified. He didn't look at where he went, and that's when his body suddenly wrapped with a rope. He fell, and rolled like sausage.

The sight of a very familiar thief appeared before him. But unlike the thief he knew back then, this one's got a very huge knocker underneath her breasts.

"Eri… Chris?" X expressed his surprise on her comeback. "I hadn't seen you in months!"

He observed her changing figure, from head to toe. Nothing much change, saved the huge belly. Hers probably same size of Megumin's.

The thief proceeded to drag him off scene. "Where're you taking me?" X demanded an answer, having to suffer a bit of head hitting some small pebble along manmade pavement.

"You are going to pay for everything you've done to me and Aqua-senpai."

The Goddess of Luck tossed him into bushes. The man was still wrapped like burrito, and he's defenseless against the chivalrous thief. She unzipped her short pants. So many things dripped out of her nether region. "I've been waiting for you to put it in…."

She only opened a small part of those binds just so that peter of his could be freed from those tights. Thanks to his dose of Manticore, it's back in hard shape. Chris appeared to be salivated just by beholding this phallic monster of his.

Her saliva next filled his meat stick. She rolled her tongue around. Her tongue action made him convulsed. Her skills were almost the same as the goddess of water, but instead of simply water spurting out from nipple, its genuine milk that spilled out from her nipple in every pinch she made on it.

His first cum outside that room wasn't enough for the goddess of luck. She immersed herself further into this scenic euphoria. Her hands twitched, as she tried to get hold on the peter and plunge it into her nether hole. It's dripping badly.

She was like a piston. She cried out loud, moaning in every thrust she gave downwards. She bent down, trying to land her lips onto his, but her huge belly intruded her way.

The chivalrous thief's control over that bind spell wavered, and soon the tightness of rope became weaker than the tightness of her *****. The man was freed from grasp. He must take lead on this very pregnant person.

And so he put her onto the grassy bush. He spread her legs like scissors, and his peter ravaged the cave further.

With the belly swayed between them, the man proceeded to kiss this thief. Their tongues coiled like snakes copulating. His hand squeezed out more milk off the goddess of luck.

And without prior warning, his peter became so stiff, and bombardments of semen made Goddess Eris' face even more flushed than five minutes ago.

The scent of sweat, semen and other liquids filled the atmosphere around them. X's peter was like limped horse, having shot thrice into this thief.

"You should've at least telling me where you've been gone… Chris?"

His ear caught some uneasy voice coming out from Chris the thief/Eris the Goddess of Luck. He listened to no euphoric moan, but instead the same moan he used to catch a few months ago on Yunyun.

He watched Chris held her huge belly as if she's in huge pain. "C… Chris?"

"It's coming…."

"What?! Now?!"

At the same time, his ear caught another sound, this time something's exploded not far from the bush. He unveiled himself from his hideout.

A group of people he never seen before were seen picking up their paces towards the main gate. Two of them had a very familiar woman grasped on their arms. On one side, there's a random tavern blazing with flame.

"What happened?"

Chris asked, with most of her voice a bit drowned towards pain.

"You're going to have a baby now," X thought of chasing those men huddling Luna as KIV.

There's another pressing matter to tend to.

"No. Get them… This can wait… Oww!"

Chris could barely stand, having her hand grasped hard against his hand. She landed herself toward his chest. A sudden wave of pain caused her nether region to splash out water, the same water that caused Yunyun to pop out his offspring.

"This is strange…" X said in astonishment. Putting the labor aside, this one's a bit expected one.

How a goddess is going to give birth?

"Hold out a little bit longer. We're going home," X offered as he tried to get her off the bush. Chris however stopped him from going further.

"I cannot… It's too much… I can't believe… a goddess like me… to have fall into your defiling… hands….. urgh…."

Her grunts and huffs put out more water off her nether region. Her knees shake uncontrollably. Both figures wandered the town, stark naked.

Loud noise of something freezing caught their attention. X and Chris hobbled their way forward. The sound of such thing was right before them.

There's the lich, with a few people completely petrified. Luna, the questgiver, was on the road.

Her face reminded him a lot of how he got his hands into these girls in first place.

"God damn it. I knew some will get away with those flowers!"

"Urgh~"

Chris' suffering brought his attention back. Wiz approached them worryingly. "Chris-chan? What's wrong?"

"There's no time. She's having a baby now. Teleport us to the mansion now!"

Megumin, Darkness and Aqua were lounging peacefully at living room when a circular portal appeared on the floor. The three quickly went into defensive stance, expecting a succubus or something even viler. Megumin posed as if she's about to cast an explosion spell, amidst her huge belly swaying her way.

The man with his pregnant buddies appeared. The three immediately put down their guard.

"Eris?" Aqua exclaimed in surprise, having not seen her since a few months ago.

Chris let loose herself from Wiz and X's grasp and immediately dropped down to the floor. She quickly spread her legs wide. A little bit of head has started to be visible from the hole.

Chris the chivalrous thief moaned loudly. Her whole muscle went into spasms.

Wiz had to wait outside. She knew who the person was. A very powerful holy emanation filled the place that she had to stand alone outside in cold, further from the mansion.

"X…"

"Yes?" X replied while his hand held so tight by hers.

"Urghhhhhh~"

"The head's out!" Megumin exclaimed excitedly. Her hands waited before her vagina which currently congested with a human head, slowly sliding out from it.

"Push!" Aqua cried out loud.

Every eye was upon the goddess of luck who'd apparently a bit depraved of luck.

After yet another painful scream, the shoulder came out with gushes of water. Megumin quickly pulled the whole body out. Chris' huge belly immediately turned wavy.

"It's a girl!" Megumin cheered happily.

A real, probably half human half divine infant was on Megumin's grasp. She wouldn't have problem holding this one, as her huge belly was like a holder.

Yunyun waltzed in, having waked up from slumber. Surprise came to her, as her nose caught very familiar scent. The same scent that used to come from her a few months back. She was stark naked, and her nipples very dark unlike everyone else in the house.

"C… Chris? Is that you?" Yunyun blurted upon discovering a baby with umbilical cord still connecting her from her mother's womb.


	19. Chapter 19a

The men found themselves partially encased with ice. They could not move a muscle. A man stood before them, and his right hand grasped a dagger.

They wanted to say a word, yet they felt so cold that their mouths couldn't even utter a word.

Their pockets were empty… alas, they were completely stark naked. Their attires and all were on a table. And among the possessions taken away from them, there's the flower.

X waited all those times for them to wake up. Wiz kept them in ice minimally. Too much ice and they will die; too little ice and they will escape.

It has been two days since the whole fiasco happened. They would have gone away unscathed if it wasn't for Daniels blowing up the tavern just to cover their escape.

But even they wouldn't expect a bystander to be around, apparently busy with something but caught attention on them.

"I suppose these flowers will never disappear in this world…" X said to himself as he stared blankly at Heaven's Devil. "… Even with all things I've done to wipe their existence off this world."

He confronted his prisoners, all naked, deaf and afraid. "There are more of them…. Yes?" he inquired.

Though they cannot speak, one of them did nod at him.

X left the room, after washing his hand that's filth with oil. Fire blazed bright for that shack, a bit faraway from Axel.

He did extract some information from the scared Daniels. After that, he knew that these people will never forget anything about the flower.

Luna was on his bed in the mansion. She was riddled with great ecstasy, and there's no way around to dispel such a horrid curse befalling her. The men introduced such dose that she wouldn't rest easy without having to go through episodes of sexual experience, ones that X would rather want to avoid on.

Chris disappeared to nowhere after that night. He was worried of her safety, but Aqua reassured him.

"She'll be fine. She's just going back to the other world," Aqua said to him. "Ah, it moves~" the Arch Priest exclaimed happily as she felt flutters on her belly.

X went to the ruin, the site that bears a lot of Heaven's Devil. His bagpack is filled with powders.

It's too dangerous to leave these flowers growing themselves.

A few hours later, he's back at Axel, a bit tired and stained with smoke filth. His deed is done. Unfortunately, Luna has drawn into the fold.

She laid in stupor on bed, completely deprived of stamina after having to deal with X's ordeal.

Her stark naked body was unlike everyone else.

The sound of moaning filled the atmosphere inside the bathroom.

The man, who'd just commit mass murder and burning, was busy having his time with a rich daughter of Dustiness family.

The two were already wet, but with sweat. The two were beside the tub, one bent down to four, while another plunged his stick into the hole.

Her breasts and belly swayed, and it was so arousing. It further motivated him to have his way further. The breasts spewed out milk that stained the floor Aqua just cleaned on.

"I'm cumming!"

Lalatina Dustiness Ford let out a loud moan before dropping herself to the floor, but not before X reached his hands over her.

The belly was very huge; he could barely hold her down.

The way her navel popped out throughout this pregnancy, it's more than enough to make his stick rocked hard again.

"I want more…. More…." Darkness begged him.

"The baby's coming soon, Darkness… I'm not taking risk."

Darkness, amidst great euphoria and lust, still stand. X was already at his limit. He must have shot at least four times on this person. As if Luna and Yunyun wasn't enough.

She still has a lot of stamina. She wanted more.

She sat above him. She bent downwards, fed him milk. His mouth became greedy. Soon, he was like a child breastfeeding his mother.

"Ah, yes…." He can see her drooling in every suckle he gave for her.

The milk was like sprinkling tap. The more he squeezed on the udder, the more milk he gets to taste.

Darkness reached her hand to his meat stick, standing firm, tall and hard. Her stroke over it further made him twitching even more.

The meat stick shot out again. It spurted like fountain once again.

The crusader went into pause, for she suddenly caressed her bulging belly. X saw some twitching over her exposed belly.

"Urgh…" Darkness the crusader moaned out softly.

"Are you alright?" X quickly stormed to her with brows raised up high.

"I… I'm alright. It's fine."

Darkness was in her final month by now. He should be very careful about it.

Darkness went into four. She showed him a wide smug, and her fingers spreading labia wide.

"Please, master. I want more," the Dustiness crusader begged him.

X was unsure. His animalistic instinct kicked inside him. It's kicking inside him just like the crusader's belly rumbling.

Of course he'll be into it. His meat sword is ready to deploy.

And thus, he continued the exploit all night long. The bed was as if it's going to break.

That very next day, in the middle of his troubled sleep, he woke up, feeling so good.

It's the same sensation he had every time he had action times with every of those girls, only that this one's a bit tighter.

The first thing he sees upon opening his eyes was the arch-wizard who is very capable on making him explode even greater than the rest in faster rate.

Already, his meat stick stood like pole. Megumin must have probably sneaked some Manticore potions into his mouth when he snored badly on bed. Darkness was beside him, still sleeping, having completely running out of energy after long night battle.

"Ah, you've woke up already?" Megumin greeted him. "Ah, the first load is always this good."

He has turned them into this.

They are adventurers in core, ready to fight evil things and stuffs whenever they like to. They've always been like this.

They are still the same person he used to see beforehand. The only difference is that they take the adventure thingy to the next level.

Darkness was tired, yet she too eventually unable to contain her well sleeps thanks to the bed shaking violently. She saw Megumin mounting the man from top, humping on him.

Like hers, she too sprayed out her milk.

"Ah, you've woken up, Darkness, wait what are you, ahhhh~"

Darkness' tongue suckled over her growing tits. Pregnancies made her breasts grew a bit.

The sensitivities also went higher. Sensations swarmed her, coming from two fronts.

"Look at Megumin, X. Her milk tastes very nice."

"Urgh…"

"Ahhhhh~"

His morning wood lessened up a bit. Megumin was in spasms. She's looking to the ceiling, having attained the greatest ecstasy.

In his travel for the remaining Heaven flower, he discovered a hot spring.

His desire of wanting to take warm baths intensified, and so he went there, with his companions.

His intention was to bathe peacefully and that's it.

He sat quietly on the pool. Every nooks and crannies of his felt so good.

Multiple footsteps woke him from silent trance. He looked back, expecting male patrons just like him.

These five walking figures showed up. He knew them all.

Four of them had towels that barely cover their lower part. Only one of them had the towel got her completely covered.

Their bellies swayed around, and it's just too arousing.

"Ah, there you are!" shouted Megumin from the exit.

"Female bath is over there, girls," X told them despite them already approaching the pool.

And of course, explanation like that will never be effective to sway them away.

The other patrons felt disgruntled to see the hot spring's male entrance had very thick slab of ice covering it.

The ice was impenetrable to noises from outside and inside. Loud moans from inside won't be going off the door thanks to very thick ice.

Steams filled the atmosphere, coming from both hot spring and breaths of populace inside it.

X and Yunyun were on the floor. Yunyun had her legs open wide, wide enough to let X ram into her nether.

Her milk spurted out even though she wasn't pregnant… yet.

"Make me pregnant!" Yunyun begged him so. "Today's not my safe day, so please shower me with your seeds!"

Yunyun grew even more erratic ever since she gave birth to her first.

He's done with Yunyun. Now for Wiz.

He's sitting by the edge of pond, with Wiz on his lap. Wiz being a lich wasn't an excuse for him to taste more milk.

Pregnant lich. It still doesn't make any sense for him.

His fingers were busy, but they weren't for Wiz.

Darkness and Aqua were side by side with him. They too drowned into pleasure thanks to his finger actions.

"Please don't leave me behind!" Megumin showed up. She went for his mouth.

"Cumming!"

"Cum inside me! Shower me with your baby seed! Make me pregnant immediately! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The intoxicated Wiz couldn't handle the pleasure and eventually dropped into water. X had no manticore potion with him, but that did not matter.

There's Aqua the goddess.

The three did not have it enough. They wanted more.

And so their bellies sandwiched his weakened meat stick. It's only limp for a short time though.

"Recovery heal!" Aqua did not want this to end.

"It's hard again!" Megumin giggled cheerfully.

"Ah, I love it when your ***** going back horny!" Darkness responded.

They massaged the stick with their bellies upside down, left to right, clockwise and anti-clockwise. The sensation was overwhelming as usual.

He always gets these every day, and it never cease to bore him. Every time they did this to him, he's thanking the divines.

His meat stick shot out semen, and its trajectory reached the upper most part of ceiling.

As the door opened, the patrons saw nobody at hot spring.

Wiz had them all teleported straight into their room after X had done with these pregnant mothers.

Next afternoon, X and Megumin were inside a barn not far from the inn. They had to get there quick.

Megumin, as per usual arrangement, wanted to cast Explosion spell on random target. After two rounds of Explosion inside her, she cast the Explosion. Then, she slumped down to ground.

"It's coming…."

Water dripped out of her underwear. It's not her or his cum.

"It's painful…"

"Let's get you back to the inn!"

"I can't!" she grabbed his neck as if she's about to strangle him. "We won't make it!"

He carried her like a princess, a bit heavy princess. That's when he found an abandoned barn with an unlocked door.

There's furniture and dusts, but that did not matter.

Megumin squatted and screamed out loudly.

"Push!"

"Urgh!"

She gritted her teeth hard, and her hands were held to X's.

She was stark naked. Her belly squirmed vigorously downwards. The head's starting materialize at the opening.

"I can't push anymore!"

"Keep pushing! I'll be by your side, Megumin! Push!"

"Graaaaa!"

"The head's out! Yes, the head's out!" X said to her, showing her the head from a mirror he found inside the barn. "Keep pushing!"

"Aaaaah!"

A whole body of a baby slide down to the old bed. The cord was still there, still fresh.

"Yes! That's it!" X hurriedly reached to the baby, wrinkled and crybaby. "It's a girl, it's a… Megumin?"

"Urgh, I still feel pain… Something's coming out."

He stared at her belly. It's still big. Wait… does that mean…

"Push, Megumin. Push!"

Sweat covered both parents, as the father held the baby close to him and another hand grabbed her hand.

Once again, her vagina bulged out a head. But unlike the first one, this one's a bit smoother.

The head popped out faster, and her belly started to shrink in size.

"Push!"

"Aaaaaaah!"

X reached out her second baby, also a girl.

"Megumin."

He handed her the babies. Her hands were full with babies.

"My babies," said Megumin weakly. Tears lining out of her eyes. "Now I am going to have more disciples for my Explosion spells."

X could not resist but to smile.

He thought of a reprieve after that barn's incident. He did not.

He was at the hot spring, having to deal with a lot of smells he sustained from barn. Smell of old decays woods, bad air thanks to animal stools, and amniotic fluids from Megumin.

He stood at the pool, having to closely watch on the goddess of water. The hot spring glowed with great radiance.

The goddess of water was moaning loudly. She's in labor.

"X, stay with me, aaaah!"

Her labor became stronger and stronger. The radiance also turned greater.

"So this is how Eris went through. I hate it!"

"Breathe in, breathe out."

"I can't wait to push the baby out. It's your entire fault!"

She freed herself from his grasp, standing up, only to break her water immediately. Then she dropped down to water.

"It's coming out now!"

Aqua's scream was blood-curdling. Everything's so bright, that X had to cover his eyes to 90% out of it.

The strong arch-priest had her body completely shaken. The baby slide out very fast. Drools were all over her mouth.

Blue-haired baby was found floating in the water, and X had to take it out for her.

"It's a girl," X shouted excitedly.

"Yes. A goddess…." Aqua sniffed. "Now you have a daughter that is half-goddess and half-human. You better be grateful, X."

The baby immediately suckled her way to her goddess mother's nipple. The glows and all started to disperse shortly after.

Having done with Aqua and Megumin at the same day, he knew what would come next.

He's in his room. Everyone's inside the room.

Everyone had their eyes set upon the crusader. She's wearing a plugsuit, and X was behind her.

He had her breasts fondled tenderly. Occasionally, the crusader let out soft moan. A mix of pleasure and real pain emanated from her, coming from both her breasts and her huge belly.

With the babies all cradled and quiet, the arch priest and arch wizard approached to the squirming crusader. Their bellies were flattened, having done giving birth not too long ago.

Their hands teased all parts of her. Lalatina couldn't resist such stimuli from all sides.

Once in a while, her belly moved by itself, causing her to make even louder moan. Megumin bit the nipple part, tearing the latex. With a little squeeze on it, fountain of milk came out.

Aqua on the other hand, had her time with X. their tongues coiled to one another. Then she switched to Darkness.

X's hands moved to other female companions of his. With them giving birth, their milk spurt intensified. With a little squeeze over Megumin's growing mounds of tit (due to pregnancy), she blasted off milk in same intensity as Darkness' current state.

"Ah, please don't suck them off – I won't have any left for my disciples," Megumin groaned out loud, rather sensually.

"X… I can't bear it any longer. Fuck me hard with your dick!"

Darkness begged him while she showed him her dripping hole.

He was high on manticore fluid, but fortunately he still can think straight. Months of experience have led him to develop some sort of resistance over the manticore fluid, making sure he won't be doing any funny things without his conscience.

So instead of plunging the sword into the front side, he went backdoor.

Darkness let out the loudest moan. Both Megumin and Aqua assisted him by suckling the heavily pregnant crusader's tits, both left and right.

His thrusting power was as equal as pump. Darkness' moan filled the air. Her belly wriggled even more frequently than before.

He ended up shooting the white beam into her backside for quite some time. The crusader was in her completely fazed, completely entranced and ecstasy.

The belly didn't stopped moving, however. That's when the front hole of hers gushed liquid like torrent.

"Here it comes!" Megumin said excitedly.

"Go on, Darkness, come and become mother like us," Aqua said to her.

The crusader, acted tough and frosty before, had already corrupted by too much pleasure. Her milk won't stop spurting in random direction. X held her belly with his hands tight.

"This sensation…. It's wonderful… Argh…. Argh!"

The rift opened a bit, and blonde hair is seen from it. It was still small, rather.

X's hands became rough. He pressed the belly hard.

Thanks to X, the head popped out immediately, leaving Darkness for a squeal.

"That's it, Darkness. Keep it up!"

"Urghhhhhhh…."

The crusader took up a little bit strength. And when another contraction set in, the crusader heaved out the loudest ladylike scream.

Her hands gripped Aqua and X so hard, they too experienced pain.

The shoulder came next, and finally the whole body slide off the cave.

Megumin took the baby, still corded from her mother's innards, and handed her to the mother.

"Urgh… I'm still feeling pain. AHHH!"

Three of them froze, and realized that Darkness' belly hasn't flattened yet. In fact, another one's coming off the shell.

"X! You need to see this!"

Megumin asked him. X left Darkness for Aqua to keep channeling the healing power on her.

He did not expect this to happen. The orifice is blocked, and it's not because of a head coming up…

"Two more… and they're trying to come out at the same time," X murmured in horror.

"W… What should we do, X?" Megumin pestered him panically. "The babies aren't going to make it!"

"Leave it to me!" Aqua interrupted them. "Darkness, are you ready? I am going to…"

"Graaaaaaa~~~~"

Darkness' grip over Aqua was so hard, Aqua screamed alongside her. With such pressures exerted by her, one of the head went first before another, and came out. The enlarged hole made the third one, the last one easier to pop out.

"I'll be damned," X mumbled to himself.

He stood there silently, watching Aqua performing healing power the exhausted Darkness. There were three babies on her, two having blissful time suckling their mom's tit, while another had to resort on Megumin.

"With these, I will have even more disciples! Muahahahaha!" Megumin boasted off, but then moaned a bit because Darkness' baby suckled her small teat rather hard and intense.

"From now on, you better work harder, papa," grinned Aqua with ecstatic face. Darkness and Megumin too switched their gaze to their impregnator. Their eyes were pupil-less.

"I am looking forward to make more babies with you," Darkness expressed her desire to X.

"I don't know, Darkness. Isn't it already that hard to have three heiresses fighting on another for your future estate?"

"It doesn't matter, X," Darkness replied to him. "But three is not enough… I want to make more."

Sounds like a rough endeavor, he told himself.

The door slammed open, and Yunyun rushed in.

"Has the baby comes out?!" Yunyun called them out hesitantly.

"Yes, they are," Megumin answered to Yunyun, with Darkness' one future heiress on her arm.


	20. Chapter 20a

One blissful evening, X walked to the guild hall lady.

The guild hall lady had her hands filled with a lot of things. She carried a stack of papers containing requests from a lot of people.

What's more complicated was that the guild lady had a bit of walking problem across the hall. The problem was in form of a huge belly, in which she persisted and held since many months ago.

X voluntarily approached Luna, the guild lady, took the papers and put them on the desk.

"Ara, thank you," Luna complimented him.

"Any quest for me today, Luna?" he asked.

"There is one. This one is suitable for your profession."

Luna handed him the new quest paper. He shook his head unbelievably. "This one from Crimson Demon Village, and they want us to exterminate some sort of monsters of their vicinity?"

Regardless what their motives were, it did not matter. The amount of bounty placed on this monster got his attention.

"Alright, I'll be going," X confirmed his acceptance to quest. Luna gave him a smile.

And out of the blue, the questgiver became excited. "Ah, it's moving!"

X looked at the excited Luna. She had his hand placed atop her huge belly. "Soon it's time for this baby to be born. Work harder, Papa."

Luna said to him, winking her eyes while she was on it.

But before taking off, X had a bit of timeout in his mansion.

It has been many months since he and his party went to warm spring. They came there in six, and returned home with twelve.

A lot of things wandered in his mind.

Wow, he said.

Polygamy and too many children at instance.

What have I done, he lamented.

I am sorry, Kazuma, he said to himself.

His thought flew off for a bit. But then a strong pressure broke him off trance. He glanced over the source of such strong, yet very pleasurable pressure.

The Crimson Mage, Megumin.

She's been humping on him for quite some time. With her twins slept soundly on cradle, she is free to do whatever she wants.

And that is by conceding to endless wave of pleasure.

Her dark nipples and flabby belly were testaments of defilement done by X to her.

And not just that – It has been a while since she gave birth in hot spring. Many months later, she's pregnant again.

X rarely returned back to Axel. He's hunting for more of those people. People who dare to plant one of those Heaven Devil flower again.

He'll be outside for like one to two months. By the time he reached back to Axel, there'll be a lot of things he missed on.

One such was Wiz's weird, but eventual birth. She delivered a baby that… he did not wish to know whether the baby is human or otherwise.

The other five figures – Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Yunyun and Chris; they waited him, and couldn't wait any longer every time he had timeouts.

Some parts of him deeply regretted his action of turning them into nymphomanic.

One particular night, his good night sleep is raided by these five people. His time of wanting to enjoy comforts of bed was endlessly interrupted by wetness of their tongues, and nether regions.

And the bed capsized. This was the third bed he'd been commissioned upon.

"I'm cumming!" Megumin cried out loud.

His Excalibur unleashed more of those squid-smelled white fluids into her nether region. The amount of semen released was so much, that she could've become pregnant again if she's not yet.

The door slammed open, and Yunyun waltzed in.

"Ah! You're cutting in line again, Megumin!" Yunyun tearfully angered over Megumin's constant monopoly on the man.

With Megumin completely dominated with feelings of being cummed upon, Yunyun easily lifted her and released her from shackles of ecstasy.

With Darkness, Aqua and Chris gone to their own business, there'll be less competitions and arguments. Yunyun snickered and went flippty floppity.

She squeezed her huge breasts, and thanks to pressure, milk spurted off like cow's udder.

A sight of such made his Excalibur sprung back to battle stance. That alone made Yunyun chipper.

She bent to four, and her head darted to X. "Please, nourish our baby with your semen," she begged with glassy eyes.

As he gave her his first thrust, her cave emitted fluids, and she moaned louder.

"More! More!" Yunyun forced him to continue, and thus he continues.

He had his hands fixed at sides of her rump. It's getting wider thanks to bringing over a child to this world. Her breasts jiggled, and her milk repeatedly stained his newly acquired bed.

His bed, maroon, pretty and fragrant, quickly turned into dirty, scent of naughty fluids, and sweats. X lunged toward Yunyun's tongue, and they started wrestled atop the bed. Their body intertwined to one another, and so as their tongues and genitalia.

His hand won't stop fondling the breasts which the nipples grown larger, darker coloration and areola have widened. Like Megumin, she too currently bore another child thanks to her constant action of him.

X left the badly stained bed, drinking some fluids, and sat on couch that overlooked two Crimson Demons on bed, tired, and sleeping.

It's me, SofiaSkylar.

I'm back, everyone. I am sorry for a very late comeback. Will send another part shortly.


End file.
